Les Aventures de la famille Maximoff
by Lily Laplume
Summary: Quelle étrange famille que les Maximoff ! Vivant à Malibu avec ses trois enfants adoptés, Bucky Maximoff, danseur amnésique échoué en Californie depuis dix ans, mène une vie paisible, entre ses cours et l'éducation de ses rejetons. Jusqu'à ce que son passé ressurgisse, menaçant de détruire le présent qu'il s'est construit...ou pas...?
1. La rentrée des Maximoff

Ah que coucou, c'est Lily ! Je touche aujourd'hui à un autre univers que celui de Tolkien, en m'attaquant à Marvel (Captain America et Avengers, surtout). Vu qu'on trouve foison de fics sur la façon dont Bucky retrouve la mémoire, aidé par son Stevie d'amour, je me suis dis qu'on pouvait peut-être essayer de varier l'approche. En plus, je suis tombée sur un dessin qui m'a pas mal inspirée, montrant Bucky et Natasha lorsque celle-ci n'est encore qu'une ballerine. Cela m'a donné l'idée d'exploiter un Bucky danseur au passé trouble et tout et tout :) . Voili voilou, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ! Je souhaite une bonne lecture !

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

« -Natasha ? Il est l'heure de se lever jeune fille.

-hmmmrmggglg, fit la petite boule rousse, cachée sous deux couettes et une pile d'oreillers.

-Allons mon coeur, soupira Bucky Maximoff en ébouriffant les boucles rouges, tu ne voudrais pas être en retard pour ton premier jour d'école !

-hhhhhhhhhhhhmrgmlp !

- _Natalia_ …

 _-_...j'me lève Papa…

-Ah ! Voilà ma grande fille ! Sourit le brun.

La petite Natasha repoussa doucement ses couvertures. Elle savait que, lorsque son père se mettait à parler russe, il était plus prudent d'obéir. Elle se redressa à l'aveuglette, les yeux encore trop embués de sommeil ne serait que pour essayer de les ouvrir, et se bouina contre son père comme un petit chat roux contre sa mère. Bucky la déposa sur ses genoux pour lui donner son bisou du matin et la réveiller définitivement par une tempête de chatouilles. La petite se tortilla dans tous les sens en hurlant de rire et promettant sa rédition-et-que-plus-jamais-elle-ne-traînera-au-lit-et-que-même-si-elle-le-dit-à-chaque-fois-cette-fois-c'est-vrai ! Les yeux rieurs, Bucky tâcha de remettre un peu d'ordre dans les cheveux de sa fille, qui n'étaient, à son image, qu'adorable anarchie.

« -Bon, ma puce, à partir d'aujourd'hui, je te laisse préparer ton sac toute seule, d'accord ? Et ensuite, tu viens me montrer que tu n'as rien oublié.

-Oui Papa !

-Alors, on refait la liste ensemble ? Qu'est-ce qu'on ne doit pas oublier pour un premier jour de classe ?

-Mes cahiers, mon cahier de texte, ma trousse, mon goûter, mon matériel à dessin…

-...et ?

-... et mes chaussons, parce qu'après l'école, on a cours de danse !

-C'est bien ma chérie ! Sourit Bucky.

-Mais tu sais Papa...je suis grande maintenant...je peux penser à tout toute seule…

-Je te fais confiance mon trésor, mais permets à ton vieux père de garder un œil sur tes petites étourderies, hum ?

-D'accord, bouda Natasha.

-Bon, tu te prépares pendant que je vais réveiller les monstres. Petit déjeuner dans 15 minutes !

Natasha hocha la tête. La discipline était pour Bucky une chose importante. En tant que danseur, il lui donnait beaucoup de valeur, et éduquait ses enfants par ce biais. Cependant, chez les Maximoff, la discipline n'était ni l'ennemi de l'amusement, ni celui de la détente. La vie que menait Bucky avec ses trois enfants était un mélange de rectitude et de rigolade, d'amour et de sévérité. Tout était dans la mesure, ce qui faisait de Bucky un bon père, gentil, juste, attentif, et cela convenait parfaitement à ses petits. Il était exigeant, mais pas tyrannique.

Bucky poussa doucement la porte d'une chambre qu'il s'attendait à voir encore plongée dans la pénombre, uniquement éclairée par les petites veilleuses rouges et bleues des jumeaux. A la place, il entra, surpris, dans une chambre dont les rideaux avaient été proprement tirés, et les petits lits faits. Sur chaque couverture impeccable, la première bleue avec des flocons, la seconde rose, un bambin de 7 ans attendait, sagement assis en tailleur. Le premier, Pietro, était un petit garçon aux boucles blond-blanc, et dont l'immense sourire qu'il arborait lui mangeait le visage. La seconde était une petite fille prénommée Wanda, aux cheveux châtains lisses et aux grands yeux calmes et un peu endormis. Bucky devina sans mal que son cadet était la cause de leur réveil autonome. Pietro était un garçon très gentil et très intelligent, et très très actif. En fait, une amie psychologue de Bucky, Pepper Pots, lui avait révélé que son fils était un hyperactif. C'est à dire qu'il avait du mal à se concentrer, à écouter, et s'ennuyait très vite. Cela avait été un vrai casse-tête pour Bucky, de trouver comment l'occuper, et ce qui pourrait bien focaliser son attention. La réponse s'était imposée quasiment naturellement, lors d'un cours que donnait le brun à son aînée. La danse. Pietro pouvait canalyser sa trop importante énergie dans la danse. Même s'il travaillait encore à lui faire acquérir les bases, Bucky voyait déjà en lui les prémisces d'un talent d'étoile. Wanda, elle, était tout le contraire de son jumeau, calme, aussi timide qu'une souris, et très appliquée. Sans nul doute, de ses trois enfants, c'était Pietro qui lui demandait le plus d'attention.

« -Papa ! Papa ! Tu as vu, on est réveillés ! cria le petit garçon en bondissant de son lit pour s'agripper aux jambes de son père. C'est aujourd'hui hein ? C'est aujourd'hui qu'on choisit nos vêtements hein ? Tu l'as dit ! Tu l'as dis !

-Oui mon poussin, je l'ai dit, rit Bucky en attrappant son fils pour l'embrasser. Mais avant de crier, mon fils, on dit bonjour.

-BONJOUR !

Bucky cru perdre un tympan, le petit ayant hurlé tout à côté de son oreille. Il le reposa prestement, l'encourageant à aller ouvrir la commode et choisir ce qui lui plairait pour son premier jour à l'école élémentaire. Pendant que le petit garçon envoyait voler ses shorts et ses polos, promettant à Bucky de longs moments de rangement, le brun alla rejoindre sa petite Wanda qu'il prit gentiment dans ses bras.

« -Bonjour ma puce.

-Bonjour Papa, chuchota la petite fille en posant une de ses petites mains sur le cou de Bucky, l'autre serrant son doudou contre elle, un Teddy Bear de Captain America offert par Tony, l'époux de Pepper.

-Tu as bien dormi, ma petite fée ?

-Oui Papa. Ton bras va bien Papa ?

-Oui mon trésor, ne t'en fais pas, cela fait longtemps qu'il ne me fait plus mal. Tu sais combien de temps ?

-Depuis que tu nous a eu ? Chuchota la petite par coeur.

-Exactement ma petite fée. Maintenant, qu'est-ce que tu voudrais mettre comme vêtement aujourd'hui ? Que dirais-tu de cette jolie robe que nous avons acheté samedi dernier, hum ?

C'était devenu un rituel, entre Wanda et son père, que de discuter, au réveil, même brièvement, du bras en métal de Bucky. C'était un bras bionique d'excellente facture, relié à son corps par une cicatrice à l'épaule. Ce bras avait d'abord effrayé la petite fille quand elle l'avait découvert, avant que Bucky ne lui explique en douceur que ce bras n'était pas méchant, qu'il ne deviendrait méchant que si quelqu'un l'était avec leur famille. La petite fille lui avait alors demandé si cela faisait mal, ce à quoi Bucky avait affirmé que non, plus depuis qu'il les avait eu eux, Natasha, Pietro, et Wanda.

Il avait d'abord adopté Natasha, dans un orphelinat ukrainien, alors qu'elle avait 4 ans. La petite avait perdu ses parents, des Russes vivant en Ukraine, dans la guerre opposant ce pays à la Russie, il y avait quelques années. Elle lui avait redonné le goût de vivre. En effet, il était lui-même, à sa manière, un bel écorché vif, et avait plus ou moins construit sa petite famille à son image. Il s'était réveillé, 10 ans auparavant, dans un hôpital de la ville de Malibu, en Californie. On lui avait raconté qu'il avait eu un terrible accident de moto. Il avait été grièvement blessé, avec des côtés fêlées, une artère touchée, et son bras gauche si amoché qu'il avait fallu l'emputer jusqu'à l'épaule. Malgré cela, le docteur lui avait dit qu'il était un miraculé, si l'on en croyait les témoins de l'accident. Cependant, il était incapable de se rappeler comment il en était arrivé là. Incapable de se rappeler d'où il venait. Incapable de se rappeler qui il était. La seule chose qui l'avait éclairé était le contenu d'un sac que l'on avait trouvé dans le coffre de sa moto, sous la selle, contenant une carte d'identité révélant son nom, James Buchanan Maximoff, une bande dessinée, des carnets, des chaussons de danse, quelques vêtements et livres, et d'autres babioles. Pas de téléphone ou quoi que ce soit permettant de joindre ses proches.

« -Papa ? Papa ? Est-ce que tu peux me faire une tresse ? Quémanda Wanda.

-Bien sûr, ma chérie, c'est une excellente idée.

-Moi aussi ! Moi aussi !

-Pietro...tu as les cheveux bien trop courts…

-Alors je peux les laisser pousser ? Dis ? Dis ? Comme toi !

-Nous verrons cela plus tard, jeune homme, déclara Bucky en installant Wanda devant sa petite coiffeuse.

Le danseur avait longuement discuté avec Pepper de ce qui avait bien pu provoquer cette hyperativité du petit garçon, même si la réponse semblait évidente. L'adoption, après l'abandon par leurs parents, russes d'Ukraine eux aussi, avait du être une épreuve pour ses deux petits. Il les avait adopté quelques années après Natasha, alors que la petite fille avait 10 ans. Les jumeaux avaient adopté leur grande sœur tout de suite, et leur père ensuite, rassurés par sa gentillesse, et le fait qu'il parlait couramment le russe.

Ses propres origines russes étaient très floues pour Bucky. Il en avait également beaucoup discuté avec Pepper. Celle-ci avait été, avant de devenir une amie, sa propre psychologue, à une époque sombre où, invalide et amnésique, il se battait pour reconstruire sa vie à Malibu. La danse était alors son seul exutoire, un exutoire auquel, du fait de son amputation, il n'avait plus que partiellement accès. Au fil des séances, des liens de complicité s'étaient créés, jusqu'au jour où Pepper avait accueillit Bucky à son cabinet, pleine d'enthousiasme, en lui annonçant qu'elle avait quelqu'un à lui présenter. Ce quelqu'un s'était avéré être Tony Stark, son époux depuis deux ans, un génie de la mécanique notoire, et qui travaillait à ce moment sur un prototype de bras bionique devant révolutionner la médecine. Il lui proposait de l'essayer. De devenir une sorte de cobaye, ce pour quoi il recevrait, en plus du bras, une certaine somme d'argent, et des soins particuliers. En d'autres termes, on lui offrait une nouvelle vie sur un plateau. Il avait bien sûr accepté. Aujourd'hui, il avait pu reprendre la danse, et était même devenu professeur. Il avait adopté trois adorables enfants, et ainsi, malgré son amnésie, avait pu reconstruire quelque chose qui donnait à son passé oublié des allures poussiéreuses. Finalement, il préférait se concentrer sur l'avenir que construisait sa petite famille, plutôt que sur les fantômes qui hantaient parfois ses nuits.

Une fois les deux petits prêts, ce qui avait finalement pris plus de temps que prévu, car il avait fallu convaincre Pietro que, non, il n'était pas question qu'il mette cinq polos les uns sur les autres étant donné qu'il faisait 26° dehors, et que oui, il était vraiment nécessaire qu'il mette un bas pour se couvrir le derrière. Il avait ensuite fallu préparer rapidement les cartables, ce qui en soit, n'était pas bien compliqué, et faire descendre tout le monde au rez-de-chaussé pour le petit déjeuner. Là, Natasha était déjà sur le pied de guerre. Elle avait sorti des placards céréales, pain, du frigo, lait, jus de fruit, beurre, confiture, et s'affairait à mettre le couvert. Bucky lui ébouriffa les cheveux en remerciement, avant de prendre le relais. Il se prépara du café, sur lequel lorgna Pietro (« Natasha, surveille ton frère, s'il boit du café, on ne le tient plus pendant une semaine »), sortit le bol Captain America de Wanda -la petite avait reçu pour son anniversaire plusieurs articles Captain America de la part de Tony, auxquels elle semblait tenir particulièrement, le Teddy Bear avait d'ailleurs été le tout premier cadeau qu'elle avait reçu, et qu'elle ne lâchait jamais. Tout en s'affairant, il noua ses cheveux qui lui chatouillaient la nuque en un chignon sommaire, rattrapa de justesse le verre de jus de fruit de Pietro avant que celui ne se répande sur ses vêtements si difficilement choisis, réajusta la serviette autour du coup de Wanda, refit la queue de cheval de Natasha qui partait dans tous les sens, et vérifia le cartable de sa fille. Après avoir jeté un coup d'oeil à sa montre, il envoya tout le monde se débarbouiller et se brosser les dents, avant de monter lui-même se préparer. Il avait déjà pris sa douche, mais devait encore s'habiller. Comme tous les professeurs, il se devait d'être présent à 9h, le jour de la rentrée, même si ses cours à lui ne commençaient que l'après-midi.

Il était professeur de danse là où ses enfants allaient à l'école, dans un important complexe scolaire de Malibu, qui accueillait les élèves du jardin d'enfant au 12e niveau du lycée. Natasha y avait fait toute sa courte scolarité, et s'apprêtait à entrer en 7e niveau. L'école avait un fonctionnement et des enseignements particuliers. L'on y enseignait les matières théoriques le matin -anglais, langues vivantes, mathématiques, histoire, géographie- et les matières pratiques l'après-midi, avec un choix très large dans de nombreuses disciplines -arts martiaux, danses, athlétisme, sports collectifs, arts plastiques, théâtre, musique, chant. Bucky était un des trois professeurs de danse de l'école. Il était le seul qui, contrairement à ses collègues, Sharon Carter et T'Challa T'Chakson, ne donnait pas de cours supplémentaires après les heures de cours conventionnelles, car il était seul pour s'occuper de ses trois enfants. Sharon, elle, avait un époux qui travaillait à domicile. Quant à T'Challa, il n'avait pas d'enfants.

Bucky enfila lestement un pantalon noir à épingle et une chemise bleu pâle de tissu très léger, enfila des mocassin de cuir noir. Il se brossa rapidement les dents ainsi que les cheveux, avant de les rattacher en un chignon plus soigné, et attrapa son sac qu'il avait préparé la veille. Il bâtit le rappel des troupes en descendant. Alors qu'il entendait le bruit des petits pieds dans l'escalier, il attrappa les goûters que les jumeaux avaient oubliés sur la table et les fourra dans leurs cartables, avant de les leur faire enfiler. C'était de tout petits cartables, qui ne pesaient pas trop sur leurs frêles épaules. Pietro sautait partout, excité comme une puce tandis que Wanda courait après la main de son père qui vérifiait que les fenêtres étaient bien fermées, que tout était en ordre. Ils sortirent tous les quatre dans une joyeux tintamarre, entre Pietro qui braillait et Natasha qui lui demandait de se taire, Wanda qui appelait son papa pour lui tenir la main et Bucky qui criait à ses deux plus âgés de les attendre alors qu'il fermait la porte. Enfin, tout le monde se mit en route, Natasha devant, avec Pietro, et Bucky derrière, avec Wanda. Emmener ses enfants à l'école était pour le brun le moment le plus doux de la journée, lui donnant vraiment l'impression qu'il était bien là, vivant, utile, aimé et aimant. Les doux regards de sa petite dernière qui lui posait de nombreuses questions, l'enthousiasme de Pietro qui lui désignait tout ce qu'il voyait, et le maintien de Natasha, fière d'ouvrir la marche. Ce qu'il pouvait les aimer, ses bouts de chou.

La cérémonie de réouverture de l'école après les vacances, pour une nouvelle année, se passa très bien, comme d'habitude. Quelques professeurs manquaient cependant à l'appel, pour différentes raisons, ce qui agaça prodigieusement le directeur de l'école, Nicholas Fury. L'homme était très à cheval sur les horaires, le respect des règles, l'obéissance. Avec lui, tout le monde filait droit. Il était très impressionnant au premier abord, avec sa stature de grand black, son costard noir et son bandeau sur l'oeil. La première fois qu'elle l'avait vu, Natasha lui avait chuchoté qu'il avait l'air d'un pirate. On disait même qu'il avait fait l'armée, dans la Navy ou les Marins, mais en tout cas, un corps d'armée assez cortiqué. Cependant, quoiqu'il aie été, pirate ou militaire, Nick Fury restait un homme profondément bon et à l'écoute pour son équipe enseignante et ses élèves, même s'il était sévère quand cela s'imposait. Bucky avait beaucoup de respect pour cet homme bienveillant, qui l'avait accepté sans même un regard pour son bras en métal.

Si Natasha était habituée aux jours de rentrée, et même, se réjouissait de retrouver ses amis, la séparation s'était faite moins facilement pour les jumeaux. C'était la première fois qu'ils quittaient leur père, et cette fois, même Wanda, habituellement plus calme que Pietro, s'était mise à pleurer et s'était réfugiée dans les jambes de Bucky. Laura, l'institutrice en charge de leur classe avec qui le brun s'entendait très bien, eut un regard attendri avant de se rapprocher tout doucement, et de s'accroupir devant Pietro.

« -Bonjour, je m'appelle Laura, je suis une amie de ton papa. Comment tu t'appelles ?

-...Pietro.

-Eh bien, Pietro, je sais que ça peut faire peur, de dire au revoir à Papa…

-Je veux pas dire au revoir à Papa !

-Tu as raison, Pietro. En fait, tu ne lui dis pas au revoir, mais à tout à l'heure. Vous vous reverrez ce soir et vous rentrerez tous ensemble à la maison.

-Elle a raison mon trésor, ajouta Bucky en récupérant Wanda de derrière ses jambes, et en se mettant au niveau de ses enfants. Papa reviendra vous chercher, il ne vous abandonnera pas.

-C'est promis ? Demanda Wanda, l'oeil encore humide, en mâchonnant l'oreille de son Teddy Bear.

-Mais oui ma petite fée. Et puis, tous les deux, pensez à tous les super copains que vous allez vous faire, et à toutes les choses amusantes que vous allez faire aujourd'hui ! Je veux que vous soyez bien sages et que vous me racontiez tout ce soir, d'accord ?

Les deux petits hochèrent vigoureusement la tête, avant que Laura, avec un clin d'oeil pour Bucky, ne les prenne chacun par la main avant de les éloigner en douceur. Il leur fit signe de la main jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaîssent dans leur salle de cours, le coeur un peu serré de voir s'en aller, même pour quelques heures, ses deux petits derniers. Il les avait eu avec lui, non stop, depuis leur adoption, et les premières séparations arrivaient, montrant que le temps faisait son œuvre, et que ses enfants ne pourraient le rester toute leur vie.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Il était 10h. Tous les élèves étaient en cours, il n'y avait plus un chat dans les couloirs. Bucky passa récupérer son sac dans la salle des profs A. Il y avait plusieurs salles des professeurs, réparties dans l'ensemble du complexe scolaire. La salle réservée aux professeurs de sport était la salle D, la plus grande, au sein de laquelle se trouvait un espace réservé aux professeurs de danse, surnommé « le Bolchoï » par tous depuis l'arrivée de Bucky. En effet, à son arrivée, celui-ci leur avait fait une démonstration de sa spécialité, la danse classique, se forgeant d'emblée une réputation d'excellent danseur auprès de ses collègues. Il n'acceptait leurs compliments qu'avec humilité, considérant tous les progrès qui lui restaient encore à faire. Il y travaillait tous les jours, sans exception. Natasha était encore trop jeune pour travailler la danse tous les jours sans parler de Pietro ou Wanda, mais pour Bucky, c'était devenu un fil tenu qu'il suivait chaque jour. Un jour sans danse lui semblait conte-nature. C'était pour cela qu'il se dirigeait à présent vers la salle D et le Bolchoï. Il allait se préparer pour une petite séance de danse privée entre professeurs, avec ses collègues Sharon et T'Challa. Eux aussi, en authentiques danseurs, ne pouvaient aucunement s'en passer. Les trois profs de danse s'étaient donné rendez-vous après la cérémonie de rentrée pour un petit moment de retrouvailles autour de leur passion.

Bucky poussa doucement la porte de la salle D, déserte. Dans le Bolchoï, il ne vit personne, mais une besace militaire verte jetée sur une banquette à côté de vêtement en boule lui indiqua que T'Challa était déjà en place. Le brun se dépêcha de se préparer. Il sorti de son sac ses vêtements de danse, pantalon moulant noir, justaucorps et chaussons de la même couleur. Il n'enfila cependant pas tout de suite ses chaussons, car il n'était pas sûr de danser du classique ce matin. Puis, bouteille d'eau en main et serviette-éponge sur l'épaule, il se dirigea vers la salle de danse principale, où les professeurs avaient l'habitude de s'échauffer.

« -Helllloooooo, retentit joyeusement une voix alors que Bucky refermait la porte derrière lui. Comment va mon Noureïev préféré ?

-N'insulte pas Noureïev, tu veux ? Sourit le brun en déposant son attirail contre le mur. Comment vas-tu T'Challa ?

-Mais très bien mon petit !

-C'est ce qu'il me semblait, ricana Bucky en levant les yeux au ciel.

T'Challa semblait, depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, prendre un malin plaisir à lui rentrer dans le lard à chaque fois qu'il le croisait. L'homme était ouvertement homosexuel et, s'il était habituellement réservé, ne se privait pas de toutes les fantaisies avec ses collègues de danse, les seuls qui, d'après lui, pouvaient vraiment le comprendre. Le noir était un spécialiste de la salsa et des danses latines en général. Une sensualité presque sauvage se dégageait de lui à chaque fois qu'il dansait, si bien qu'on le surnommait parfois la Panthère Noire.

« -Le discours de Fury était d'un barbant ! Remarqua T'Challa tout en poursuivant son échauffement.

-En même temps, nous entendons le même tous les ans…

-Bientôt, nous le dirons à sa place...mieux, nous en ferons des chansons !

Bucky rit de bon coeur face à l'agacement factice du black. Il savait depuis un moment que T'Challa en pinçait pour leur directeur, ce qu'il avait découvert un soir où T'Challa avait un petit coup dans le nez. Cela l'amusait toujours d'entendre le danseur se plaindre et critiquer Nick, alors qu'il n'en pensait pas un mot. C'était simplement pour donner le change.

« -La rentrée de tes petits s'est bien passée ? S'enquit T'Challa plus sérieusement.

-Pour Tasha oui, très bien. Pour les jumeaux, un peu moins...mes pauvres poussins, ils étaient tous chiffonnés de me quitter...et je n'étais pas fier non plus…

-Voyez-vous ça…, sourit T'Challa, maman canard Bucky laisse aller ses petits canetons. Trop mignon. Et...quand est-ce que maman canard compte se trouver un papa canard ? Susurra-t-il d'un air malicieux.

-Eh bien...je pense que je suis tout à la fois maman et papa canard…

-Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle, James Buchanan Maximoff ! Râla T'Challa. Quand diable vas-tu te trouver un mâle ?

-T'Challa...baisse d'un ton, murmura Bucky, gêné, je prends mon temps, c'est tout. Et puis, j'ai bien assez à m'occuper avec les petits.

-C'est bien le problème ! Tu n'es plus qu'un père !

-Mais c'est très bien, ça me va très…

-Tutututut ! Je suis sûr qu'avoir une ou deux aventures te ferait beaucoup de bien, quand bien même tu m'affirmes le contraire !

-Non vraiment T'Challa, encore moins une aventure. Tu imagines la tête des petits si je leur amenais un homme différent chaque semaine ? Parce qu'il est évidemment hors de question de les laisser seuls à la maison, ou de les faire garder. Je suis leur père, je dois être présent…

-Alors...pourquoi pas quelque chose de sérieux ? Demanda T'Challa.

-Eh bien, je ne vois pas qui voudrait de moi…

-Et bien, fit une voix chantante et féminine, moi je sais ! Et je sais que tu le sais aussi, Bucky. N'est-ce pas T'Challa ?

-Hello Sharon, fit gentiment Bucky.

-Salut poupée ! T'es en retard !

-Faux, vous êtes en avance ! Contra-t-elle en les rejoignant et commençant ses étirements. Est-ce qu'on parle d'un certain prof de littérature et de taekwondo ?

-Ah mais oui, c'est vrai ça ! S'exclama T'Challa. Monsieur Brock Rumlow te faisait des avances il y a quelques semaines, non ? Avant les vacances d'été.

-Euh...peut-être...je ne sais pas trop, murmura Bucky en rougissant, nous avons simplement parlé de littérature russe.

-Et tu lui as prêté ton exemplaire d'Anna Karénine de ton vénéré Tolstoï ? Et il t'a invité à dîner une fois ? Je m'en souviens très bien d'ailleurs, Sharon et moi avons joué les baby-sitter. Et il te dévore du regard à chaque fois que tu passes ? D'ailleurs, tu n'as pas vu comme il te regardait à la cérémonie ? Il doit penser, comme moi, que le pantalon à épingle met particulièrement en valeur ton fessier de danseur !

-T'Challa !

-Roooh ça va ! Répliqua le concerné.

-Allez Bucky, on sait qu'il te plaît, Brock. Et on sait que tu lui plaîs aussi…

-Si les choses doivent se faire, murmura Bucky, elles se feront…

-Hum, fit pensivement T'Challa en croisant le regard de Sharon. Bon, passons aux choses sérieuses. J'ai amené Can't stop this feeling, de Timberlake !

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

A 13h30, après la séance d'entraînement avec T'Challa et Sharon, et une pause déjeuner, Bucky sirotait tranquillement un café dans la salle D. Il pensait à ses enfants. A Natasha, qui grandissait un peu plus chaque jour, qui embellissait, apprenait, affinait son intelligence. A Pietro, sa gentille petite flèche. A Wanda, sa petite fée. Il avait aperçu les jumeaux à la cantine des petits. Il y avait plusieurs cantines, et les professeurs se répartissaient en fonction de leurs classes. Bucky mangeait dans la cantine du lycée, car il avait plus d'élèves plus âgés. Il faisait néanmoins, de temps en temps, sans être vu un crochet à la cantine du collège, lorsque Natasha était entrée en 6e niveau. Ce midi, il était passé à la cantine des petits, pour voir comment se portaient ses petits. Ils s'étaient mélangés aux autres, riaient, jouaient avec la nourriture, semblaient épanouis. Oublié le chagrin du matin ! Rassuré, Bucky était retourné dans la cantine du lycée et avait rejoint ses collègues, non sans remarquer du coin de l'oeil un certain professeur de littérature qui le regardait de loin. Et là, perdu dans ses pensées, confortablement installé sur une banquette, et les pieds sur la table basse du Bolchoï, il n'avait pas vu arriver le professeur en question.

« -James Maximoff ? On est dans la lune ?

-Hein ? Lui avait répondu Bucky d'un air absent, avant de réaliser à qui il avait affaire, oh ! Aïe !

Dans sa surprise, le danseur avait sursauté et s'était renversé son café dessus. Un café à peine sorti de la cafetière, donc brûlant. Bucky jura en se redressant pour poser sur la table basse sa tasse et le peu qu'il restait de la boisson chaude. Sa chemise était simplement fichue, plus brune que bleue. Serviable, Brock lui amena de l'essuie-tout, sans faire de commentaire. Bucky le remercia en rougissant et en s'excusa d'être aussi maladroit.

« -T'inquiète. Tu as du méchamment te brûler non ? Viens.

Rumlow le prit par le coude pour l'entraîner dans une des salles d'eau attenantes à la salle des profs. Stupide, Bucky se laissa faire, l'esprit complètement court-circuité. C'était une blague ? Il venait de se renverser son café dessus après avoir été surpris en plein moment de laisser-aller, et le professeur de littérature lui trouvait encore suffisamment d'intérêt pour s'occuper de savoir s'il s'était brûlé ou non.

« -Enlève ta chemise.

-...pardon ? Couina Bucky, brutalement ramené à la réalité.

-Ben oui, pour que je puisse voir comment se présente la brûlure ! Dit Brock. J'ai été scout tu sais, j'en ai vu d'autres.

Bucky éclata de rire à la révélation faite d'un ton taquin. Il ôta sa chemise, qui de toute façon n'était plus bonne à rien, tâchant de regarder ailleurs quand l'homme examina son ventre. Il siffla de douleur quand il frôla sa peau.

« -Okay. C'est douloureux pour l'instant, mais c'est pas méchant. Un peu de pommade et ça passera vite. Attends-moi, je reviens, lui dit-il avec un sourire auquel Bucky répondit en hochant la tête.

Brock lui badigeonna le ventre tout en douceur, faisant naître des papillons à proximité, mais le brun se containt comme il pu. Il avait presque quarante ans, il n'était pas question de se transformer en collégienne aux hormones. Bucky inspira profondément, attendant patiemment que Rumlow en finisse avec lui...avec son ventre...euh...sa brûlure. Sa brûlure.

« -C'est bon, Bucky. Je peux t'appeler Bucky ? Demanda Brock.

-Oui. Oui, bien sûr. Seulement si je peux t'appeler Brock ?

-Appelle-moi Brock, Bucky. Enchanté, fit l'homme en lui tendant sa main, que le danseur serra avec un sourire.

-Enchanté, encore une fois.

-C'est vrai que nous avons déjà eu l'occasion de nous présenter.

-Et comment, je ne sais pas si tu t'en souviens, mais nous avons dîné ensemble, une fois.

-Tu m'insultes, Bucky. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que j'oublierais, même si nous étions restés assez formels...mais ces quatre semaines m'ont semblées bien longues, alors j'ai voulou me présenter une nouvelle fois, histoire d'être sûr que tu te souvenais de moi.

-Bien sûr que je me souviens de toi, ne sois pas bête. Tu as mon exemplaire d'Anna Karénine !

-Ah, oui ! Un point pour toi. Voilà pourquoi j'étais venu te voir à la base. J'ai dévoré ce bouquin. Vraiment, je l'ai trouvé fantastique.

-Je suis content qu'il t'aie plu, sourit Bucky.

-Qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'aller en discuter autour d'un verre, un de ces quatre ?

-C'est une bonne idée…

-Eh bien, disons...ici, après le déjeuner, un café ? Ce sera plus simple pour toi avec les enfants, non ?

-Oui, c'est vrai. Je ne peux pas trop, le soir.

-Alors c'est parfait, Bucky. Au fait, as-tu un haut de rechange ? Ajouta-t-il sur le ton de la conversation.

-Oh, dit Bucky, réalisant soudain qu'il était toujours torse nu, son bras bionique plus que visible, et accessoirement à un mètre seulement de Brock. Oui. J'ai un haut noir dans mon sac. Euh..de toute façon, je vais devoir me changer pour mon cours, il est bientôt l'heure. Est-ce que ça te dérangerait de m'amener mon sac ? Demanda-t-il d'un air gêné. Je me vois mal me balader dans la salle à moitié à poil.

-Mais bien sûr, susurra Brock, je t'amène ça.

Il parti en frôlant son épaule, lui arrachant un frisson. Puis Bucky commença à se préparer. Le danseur remit son pantalon noir et son justaucorps, et enfila presque à la hâte un large haut noir aux manches longues et larges. Il s'était senti étrangement exposé, torse nu face à Rumlow. Il avait senti son regard parcourir sa peau, et même couler sur son bras de métal. Il avait encore du mal, après près de dix ans, à accepter ce bras qui n'était pas le sien. Il avait du mal à se regarder dans un miroir, à s'accepter comme il était. Alors laisser un autre le regarder...cela demandait un autre type d'effort. C'était aussi pour cela qu'il ne faisait jamais cours à ses élèves en manches courtes, qu'il portait toujours un haut couvrant ses épaules et ses bras. En outre, il ne voulait ni effrayer ses élèves, ni avoir à leur expliquer sans fin pourquoi il lui manquait un bras.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Il était 18h, et Bucky avait fini son dernier cours, et allait enfin pouvoir récupérer ses enfants, et rentrer à la maison. Il attrapa son sac et sorti pour aller chercher les jumeaux à la garderie des petits. Pietro lui fonça dessus dès qu'il le vit arriver, suivi par Wanda. Le danseur s'accroupit pour les accueillir.

« -Papa ! Papa ! Papa ! On s'est trop bien amusés ! C'était chouette !

-Salut mon poussin, tu as l'air en forme, ça me fait plaisir, sourit Bucky embrassant son fils.

-Oui c'était trop bien ! On a fait du collage, et du coloriage, et de la musique, et de la sieste, et…

-Oulà, doucement mon trésor, n'oublie pas de respirer ! Et toi mon petit coeur, demanda Bucky en accueillant sa fille contre lui, ça t'a plus aujourd'hui ?

-Oui. Je me suis fais une copine. Elle s'appelle Jane. Elle veut être météorologue.

-Eh bien, beau projet de carrière ! Rit Bucky, avant de les attirer tous les deux pour un câlin, vous m'avez manqué, mes petits amours.

-Papa ! Appela soudain une voix derrière lui.

Le brun écarta un peu les jumeaux et se redressa à temps pour accueillir Natasha dans ses bras, en pleine forme. Elle avait le regard brillant, et le cheveu fou.

« -Oh, j'en connais une qui a passé une bonne journée !

-Oh oui, c'était vraiment cool cette rentrée ! On a un nouveau professeur d'Art Plastiques, tu sais ?

-Ah oui ? Je ne l'ai pas vu ce matin… ?

-C'était un des professeurs en retard à la cérémonie ! Mais il avait une bonne excuse, sa moto était en panne !

-Aaaah, alors si sa moto était en panne…

-Il nous a demandé de nous mettre par deux et de nous entraîner au portrait. Apparemment, j'ai du talent !

-Vraiment ?

-Oui, c'est lui qui l'a dit ! Je te montrerai...eh, mais c'est lui là-bas ! Monsieur Rogers !

Etonnement, ce nom résonna étrangement aux oreilles de Bucky. Comme un nom familier. Il balaya vite cette impression, l'attribuant au fait que ce nom de famille devait être suffisament répandu pour qu'il l'aie déjà entendu auparavant. Natasha avait couru pour rattraper son professeur et l'entraînait vers eux. C'était un homme grand et bien bâti, aux cheveux blonds coupés courts. Il avait un profil de statue grecque, un détail intéressant pour un professeur d'Arts Plastiques. Un gentil sourire éclairait son visage alors qu'il suivait Natasha qui babillait à tue-tête.

« -Papa, je te présente mon professeur d'Arts Plastiques. Monsieur Rogers, voici mon Papa, et Pietro et Wanda, mes petits frère et sœur !

Il y eut un instant de flottement entre les deux hommes. Le professeur d'Arts Plastiques eut un air étrange lorsqu'il leva les yeux sur Bucky, un mélange de fascination, d'appréhension, d'autre chose...Il avait des yeux d'un bleu limpide ombrés par de long cils blonds. Bucky eut un frisson. Ces yeux-là faisaient naître en lui un écho inhabituel. Le blond finit par se fendre d'un sourire et lui tendit sa main droite.

« -Steven Rogers, enchanté, je suis le professeur d'Arts Plastique de votre Natasha. Une talentueuse jeune fille, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'oeil pour la fillette. Je suis arrivé en retard, ce matin, grimaça-t-il.

-J'espère que le directeur ne vous a pas trop remonté les bretelles. Bucky Maximoff, professeur de danse, enchanté, renchérit le brun en lui serrant la main, une main chaude, douce, puissante.

Là encore...un frisson.

« -Non, au fond, c'est un homme sympathique, rit le blond.

-C'est vrai, approuva Bucky, ne trouvant rien de plus à dire.

-Bon eh bien, je vous souhaite une excellente soirée, dit Steven avant de se diriger tranquillement vers le parking deux roues.

-A vous aussi, s'écria Natasha.

Bucky et sa petite famille rentrèrent tranquillement, les enfants babillant gaiement, plus bavards que jamais. Même si leur père faisait un effort pour rester attentif, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à cet étrange échange avec le professeur Rogers. Il y avait quelque chose de particulier chez cet homme. Bucky ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser des questions sur lui. Qui était-il ? D'où venait-il ? Pourquoi l'avait-il regardé de la sorte ?

Cette nuit-là, il fit d'étranges rêves.


	2. Dimanche chez Pepper et Tony !

Hey, c'est Lily ! Et c'est parti pour le deuxième chapitre des Aventures de la famille Maximoff ! Merci Shina-ariz et Rose-Eliade pour vos reviews ! Je m'éclate à écrire cette histoire, et j'ai pas mal d'inspiration, donc les autres chapitres devraient suivre facilement !

Bonne lecture !

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

« -Allez, les petits loups, claironna Bucky, on est parti !

-oui Papa, on arriiiiive ! Cria Pietro en sortant sur le perron, suivi plus calmement par Wanda et Natasha.

-Tout le monde a son casque ?

Les trois enfants brandirent en choeur leurs casques respectifs, souriant de toutes leurs dents. Cela fit rire Bucky.

« -Allez, on embarque.

Les enfants le précédèrent devant le garage, et essayèrent d'ouvrir la porte blanche, sans succès. Bucky la souleva de son bras gauche, sans effort, avec un sourire malicieux pour les figures boudeuses de Pietro et Natasha. Puis, il sortit un side-car gris dans l'allée, avant de refermer le garage. Les enfants vinrent s'installer sagement, sachant bien que leur père ne plaisantait pas avec la sécurité. Natasha, la plus grande, avait le droit de s'asseoir derrière son père, sur la selle de la moto, mais en s'accrochant bien, tandis que Pietro et Wanda s'asseyaient dans le side-car. Bucky y avait ajouté des doubles ceintures, secrètement destinées à Pietro que son père croyait bien capable de tenter un saut de l'ange à 90km/heure, sur la nationale.

« -Casques, ordonna Bucky. Tout le monde est prêt ? C'est partiii !

Il sortit doucement dans la rue, et pris rapidement la direction de l'extérieur de la ville, vers la demeure de ses amis Pepper Pots et Tony Stark. Comme souvent, ils les avaient invités à déjeuner. C'était une sorte de rituel pour eux, au moins un dimanche par mois, d'inviter les Maximoff à déjeuner chez eux, et de se voir retourner l'ascenseur. Les enfants adoraient Tony et Pepper, qui le leur rendaient bien, d'autant plus que Pepper était la marraine de Natasha, et Tony le parrain de Wanda. Pour ne rien gâcher, Pepper cuisinait comme un chef, et leur maison était impressionnante, avait un grand jardin et une piscine qui faisaient le bonheur de la fratrie.

Bientôt, il laissèrent la ville derrière eux et roulèrent sur la côte dont les falaises surplombaient une mer bleu pâle. Bucky abaissa la visière de son casque, éblouit par le soleil, et accéléra un peu. Il sentit sa petite Tasha resserrer sa prise derrière lui. Un rapide coup d'oeil à sa droite l'informa que Wanda serrait son Teddy Bear contre elle, à son habitude, et fixait la route avec concentration, tandis que Pietro regardait la mer avec intérêt. Bucky sourit. L'enfant avait toujours été fasciné par la mer, une fascination qui contrastait avec la peur panique qu'il exprimait lorsque la famille allait se baigner à la plage. Cependant, ce n'était pas une peur de l'eau, car il se plaisait dans la piscine de Tony et Pepper. Non, le petit garçon semblait avoir peur de la mer en particulier, et des plans d'eau plus ou moins sauvages en général. Après tout, il devait y avoir plein de méchantes bestioles là-dedans, non ? Prêtes à vous croquer les orteils ! Bucky rit tout seul à cette idée.

Ils arrivèrent peu avant midi, franchissant l'imposant portail en fer forgé qui s'ouvrit automatiquement devant eux. Comme à chaque fois, les Maximoff découvrirent la maison, bouche bée devant autant d'oppulence. Même Bucky n'en menait pas large à chaque nouvelle visite. Il se ressaisit vite, cependant, en voyant arriver Tony, qui descendait les larges marches du perron. Il était suivi de Pepper, dont le sourire réchauffa le coeur de Bucky. Tony était, comme toujours, habillé avec une classe et un goût à peine remis en cause par le prix indécent qu'avait du lui coûter ses chaussures ou sa paire de lunettes de soleil, qu'il portait rejetées sur sa tête. Natasha s'élança vers lui avec sourire lumineux tandis que Bucky détachait les jumeaux et les aidait à sortir du side-car.

« -Tonton Tonyyyy !

-Tasha, ma grande ! Tu as poussé depuis la dernière qu'on s'est vu, ou c'est moi qui…

-Nous nous sommes vu la dernière fois il y a deux semaines, tonton…

-Hm...c'est bien ce que je disais, tu as pris un millimètre et demi. J'ai l'oeil vif, tu sais ?

-C'est ce que tu dis à chaque fois, rit Natasha, avant de quitter ses bras pour s'élancer dans les bras de Pepper, qui l'embrassa tendrement sur le front.

-Comment vas-tu, Trésor ?

-Très bien, j'ai plein de choses à te raconter, Marraine !

-Hm, intéressant, eh bien tu vas me raconter tout ça ! Mais laisse-moi d'abord accueillir ton père, ma chérie.

-Parrain Toto ! S'écria une petite voix.

-Wanda, Trésor, soupira Tony en prenant la fillette dans ses bras, qu'est-ce que nous avions dit à propos de ce surnom ?

-Tu n'aimes pas… ? Murmura la petite.

-...ooooh quand tu me fais ces yeux-là…tu as gagné, petit coeur, j'adore ce surnom. Salut Bucky, fit-il en lui serrant la main, je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour lui résister, à cette petite, c'est une tueuse !

-C'est qu'elle tient de son père, n'est-ce pas, Bucky ? Rit Pepper en venant l'embrasser sur la joue. Quel homme pourrait résister à ces yeux de chien battu ?

-...moi ? Risqua laconiquement Tony, fidèle à lui-même.

-Cela, je l'espère bien, gronda Pepper, de toute façon mon amour, tu n'es pas gay...je pense que je le saurais, dans le cas contraire…

-Pourquoi elle le saurait Tata Pepper dis Papaaaaa ? Demanda Pietro en tirant sur la main de son père comme sur la corde d'une clochette.

-Pour rien, mon ange, éluda Pepper, bon, j'espère que vous avez faim !

-On mange des frites ? Demanda Pietro.

-Ma parole, cet enfant ne pense qu'aux frites, se lamenta Bucky. Attention, si tu en manges trop, tu vas te transformer en frite géante et nous devrons te maaaangeeeeeer.

Les cris stridents de Pietro que son père venait d'attrapper pour le chatouiller accompagnèrent les rires des autres à l'intérieur de la maison.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Le déjeuner se passa dans une ambiance bon enfant, au gré des discussions, des plaisanteries, des « passe-moi le sel s'il-te-plaît » et des « qui veut encore de la salade ? ». Pepper finit par amener le dessert, une splendide tarte aux fraises accompagnée de glace vanille, pour le plus grand bonheur de Wanda. La petite fille voulu même en faire goûter à son Teddy Bear, ce que Tony empêcha de justesse. Pepper considérait avec bonheur les trois enfants à chaque fois que Bucky les leur amenait. Son époux et elle n'avaient pas encore réussi à concevoir un bébé, ce qui chagrinait parfois un peu la jeune femme. Cependant, elle ne perdait pas espoir d'avoir un jour, elle aussi, quelques bambins rieurs et bavards et pleins de glace à la vanille, rien que pour elle. En attendant, elle savourait les moments passés avec les enfants Maximoff, et notamment Natasha, sa filleule.

« -Et notre nouveau professeur d'Arts Plastiques, Monsieur Rogers, est vraiment super gentil ! J'ai eu trois cours d'Arts Plastiques depuis la rentrée, et on a fait de tout, de la peinture, du dessin, de la sculpture…

-Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce que tu as préféré ?

-Le dessin ! J'aime beaucoup ! En plus, mon prof dit que je m'en sors bien !

-Oui, intervint Bucky, selon lui, Tasha est douée.

-Et lui aussi, il dessine trop bien ! Il nous a montré quelques croquis en exemple, c'est impressionnant ! D'ailleurs, Papa, je crois qu'il y a un des croquis qui te ressemble !

-Ah, c'est amusant, ça, remarqua Pepper d'un ton léger, sans remarquer le trouble de Bucky.

-Il fait des croquis de toutes sortes, continua Natasha, avec toutes sortes de matériels..matériaux, se corrigea-t-elle.

-Ah bon ?

-Oui ! Il nous a tout montré ! Il y a la mine de fer…

-Tu veux peut-être dire, la mine de plomb, mon coeur ?

-Euh oui, c'est ça ! Et la sanglante…

-Non, la sanguine, rit Tony.

-Oui...et il y a plein de sorte de crayons à papier différents, plus ou moins gras ! Et on peut aussi changer de papier pour dessiner, en blanc sur fond noir par exemple ! Il nous a montré un croquis fait lorsqu'il était à Brooklyn, là où il vivait avant, entièrement au crayon blanc sur fond noir !

-Eh bien, siffla Tony, ton professeur est un artiste, sans nul doute. Comment dis-tu qu'il s'appelle, déjà ?

-Steven Rogers, clama fièrement Natasha.

-Euh...Steven Rogers… ? Attends...LE Steven Rogers ?

Un silence perplexe accueilli sa question.

« -Me dites pas que vous ne savez pas qui est Steven Rogers ? Demanda Tony d'un ton suppliant. Bon sang mais…

-Langage, le corrigea Pepper.

-Mes excuses.

-C'est qui Steven Rogers, Tonton Toto ? Demanda Wanda.

-Steven Rogers, ma petite, est le monsieur sans qui ton Teddy Bear n'existerait pas ! Tu sais que ce nounours est un produit dérivé de la bande-dessinée Captain America ?

-Oui ! C'est toi qui me l'a dit !

-Eh bien, ma petite puce, le professeur d'Arts Plastiques de ta sœur est l'auteur de cette fantastique série d'aventures héroïques !

-Nan, s'exclama Bucky, sérieusement ?

-Eeeeh oui ! Bande d'ignorants. Chérie, il faut ABSOLUMENT que nous l'invitions à dîner. Bucky, va lui faire tes yeux de chien battu -je suis sûr qu'il est gay- et ramène-le nous fissa !

-Tony...soupira Pepper en levant les yeux au ciel.

-C'est à dire que...j'ai déjà quelqu'un en vue…, fit Bucky en se grattant la nuque pour dissiper le frisson qui l'avait prit à l'idée de tenter d'approcher le fameux professeur d'Arts Plastiques.

-Ho ho, petit cachotier, rit Tony.

-Hein ? s'écria Pepper. Tony, les enfants, tout le monde en maillot et zou, à la piscine, je ne plus voir personne dans cette cuisine dans 5….4….3….2….1…..

A trois, Pepper et Bucky étaient seuls dans la cuisine, résonnant encore des éclats de rires des enfants.

« -Donc, fit la rousse avec un sourire carnassier, je t'écoute Bucky...tu veux un café ?

Gloups.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

La terrasse était saturée de rires enfantins, des bruits de l'eau giclante, et d'éclaboussures. Natasha, Pietro et Wanda avaient investi la piscine comme un nouveau territoire, en explorant les moindres recoins, à la surface et sous l'eau, là où ils avaient pieds, ou non. Pour ce type d'exploration, Natasha avait plus de facilités. La fillette avait appris à nager depuis plusieurs années, quand Pietro et Wanda commençaient à peine à savoir nager la brasse. Les jumeaux avaient donc droit aux très encombrants mais très efficaces brassards. Ils avaient un peu protesté lorsque Tony les leur avait enfilé, mais les avait rapidement oubliés, tout à leurs explorations. La fratrie jouait à toute sortes de jeu, s'éclaboussant, se nageant après, jouant au poisson-chat (chat, mais dans l'eau), faisant de l'apnée (Pietro surpassa son suprême record de 10 secondes!), ou jouant au petit train marin. C'étati une sorte de queu-leu-leu qui faisait particulièrement rire les jumeaux. Natasha tendait les mains en arrière pour prendre celles de Wanda, à laquelle s'agrippait Pietro, et ainsi, tous les trois parcouraient la piscine en tout sens en riant aux éclats. Tony, lui aussi dans la piscine, assis sur les marches immergées, les regardait faire en souriant, et participait parfois à leurs jeux. En fait, il ne se passait pas cinq minutes sans qu'il ne soit sollicité.

A proximité, sur des transats, en maillot eux aussi, et sirotant un grand café crème et un café au caramel, Pepper et Bucky poursuivait la discussion commencée une petite heure plus tôt.

« -Il faudrait que tu nous le présente, ce Brock, tu ne crois pas ?

-Je ne sais pas...pour l'instant, ce n'est rien de très sérieux…

-Je ne te crois pas, Bucky. Ca fait quand même plusieurs fois que vous vous voyez en dehors du travail. Ou en tout cas, dans une visée pas strictement professionnelle. Alors vous n'en êtes peut-être pas déjà aux fiançailles, mais en tout cas, il y a quelque chose à creuser !

-C'est vrai...mais je ne sais pas...il a l'air trop…

-Trop parfait ?

-Il s'en approche en tout cas…

-Bucky, crois-moi. Les mecs comme ceux-là sont ceux qu'il ne faut laisser filer à aucun prix ! Enfin, ce mec est séduisant, intelligent -c'est pour ainsi dire un esprit sain dans un corps sain, prof de littérature ET de taekwondo-, gentil, attentionné...et on dirait qu'il a jeté son dévolu sur toi. QU'EST-CE QUE TU ATTENDS ?

-Doucement, Pepper…, siffla Bucky, les enfants…

-Les enfants seraient ravis d'avoir un deuxième papa, c'est moi qui te le dis ! Répliqua Pepper sur le même ton. Et mieux encore, ils seraient ravis de te savoir heureux !

-Tu crois… ?

-Bien sûr, Bucky. Et toi, tu as besoin de te reposer sur quelqu'un d'autre. Je veux dire, nous sommes là, si tu as besoin d'aide, tu le sais bien. Et tu as T'Challa et Sharon, aussi. Mais je pense que tu as besoin de t'appuyer sur quelqu'un qui partage vraiment ta vie. Trois enfants à s'occuper, c'est beaucoup, même pour toi.

-C'est vrai qu'il a vraiment l'air d'un mec bien. Et nous nous entendons bien…

-Oui, il n'y a qu'à voir comment vous avez discuté d'Anna Karénine, ou comment il a soigné ta brûlure…

-Je me demande bien qui d'autre aurait fait ça, rougit Bucky.

-Le fait est que ce mec semble être quelqu'un de fiable, sur lequel tu pourrais te reposer un peu. T'Challa est d'acord avec moi !

-Je sais, sourit le brun, il m'a asticoté avec ça à la rentrée.

-Et nous savons tous les deux que T'Challa se trompe rarement en matière de mec, n'est-ce pas ?

-Bon, tu as gagné, je vais lui demander de boire un verre.

-Non, Bucky, vous avez passé le stade des verres, là. Si tu lui propose de boire un coup, il va croire qu'il est en voie de friendzonisation ! Non et non ! Tu l'invite à DÎNER !

-D'accord, d'accord, rit Bucky en se levant pour rejoindre les autres à la piscine, ne t'énerve pas.

-Bien ! Attention, je te surveille ! Je vois tout, je sais tout !

Pepper pouvait vraiment se montrer intraitable, quand elle s'y mettait...

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

L'après-midi était bien avancé, le soleil commençant à descendre dans le ciel. Tout le monde était rentré à l'intérieur et s'était rhabillé. Tony avait fait du chocolat chaud pour tout le monde, et chacun vaquait à ses petites occupations. Pepper avait demandé aux enfants de choisir un dessin-animé, qui avait été, à l'unanimité, le Disney Mulan. Natasha était vissée à l'écran HD, complètement plongée dans l'histoire. Pietro avait du mal a rester concentrer et babillait sur les genoux de son père.

« -Et puis, il y a Matteo, aussi, c'est un super copain ! Il est très rapide ! On a fait la course ! Mais même s'il est très rapide c'est moi ait gagné !

-Pietro, siffla Natasha, ssshhhhhhht.

Durant une minute trente seconde, on n'entendit que Mushu déclamant sa tirade sur le grand dragon bla-bla-etc-etc, jusqu'à ce que...

« -Et puis il a John, il est gentil ! Il a toujours son nounours avec lui, comme Wanda ! Et puis Timmy, il est métis ! Son papa est une rock-star !

-Pietro !

Pendant ce temps, Wanda, elle, avait totalement laissé tombé le dessin-animé, et dessinait dans un coin. Elle avait pris plein de crayons et feutres rouges, et dessinait des arabesques. Tony, qui jetait de temps en temps un coup d'oeil sur ce qu'elle faisait, eut un choc. Elle avait recouvert ainsi une dizaine de feuilles, uniquement avec des arabesque rouge. Parfois, cela ressemblait même à des éclairs rouges, ou à des tourbillons, ou même à de la fumée stylisée comme dans Mulan. Doucement, Tony s'installa près de la fillette.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu dessines là, petite puce ?

-C'est de la magie !

-De la magie, vraiment ? Wouaaa, tu es drôlement forte pour dessiner la magie comme ça…

-Ce n'est pas si compliqué, répliqua l'enfant. Je l'ai dedans, alors si je ferme les yeux, je la vois !

-D'accord, tu en as de la chance, dis-moi !

-Oui !

Tony leva les yeux vers Bucky et Pepper, qui n'avaient rien perdu de l'échange. Bucky semblait un peu inquiet d'entendre ce genre de choses dans la bouche de sa fille, et lança à Pepper un regard interrogateur. La rousse secoua la tête avec un sourire. Non, pas lieu de s'inquiéter, c'est un rêve d'enfant. Comment n'importe quel enfant, Wanda se créait son petit monde de choses qui paraîssent surnaturelles aux adultes, comme l'ami imaginaire, ou la magie.

Voir sa fille dessiner rappela à Bucky le professeur d'Arts Plastiques auquel Natasha vouait une si grande admiration. Ce professeur qui dessinait la bande-dessinée Captain America. A bien y réflechir, il avait lui-même tout à fait le profil d'un Captain America. Grand, blond, gentil, plutôt baraqué...il y avait dans son regard une sorte de bonté inépuisable. Cela avait frappé Bucky lorsqu'il lui avait sourit, il y avait une semaine. Il ne l'allait que peu recroisé depuis ce jour. A chaque fois, Steven l'avait salué poliment, avec cette même gentillesse et ce quelque chose dans le regard. Cependant, il lui avait semblé à chaque fois si mélancolique...peut-être le tempérament typiqe d'un artiste ? Quoiqu'il en soit, Bucky se sentait une certaine sympathie pour ce grand homme blond, même si, d'une façon ou d'une autre, il se sentait toujours un peu mal à l'aise lorsqu'il le croisait. Son cerveau bourdonnait en permanence d'une sollicitation inhabituelle pour lui, celle de la mémoire. Il lui semblait que son esprit caracollait à chaque fois qu'il croisait Steven Rogers, comme si des éléments provoquait un sursaut de sa mémoire détruite. C'était comme un membre fantôme qui le grattait sans qu'il puisse faire passer la démangeaison. Il ne parvenait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Cependant, même si Bucky commençait à se demander s'il y avait un lien entre lui et Steven Rogers, entre Steven Rogers et le numéro de Captain America qu'il avait déniché dans le sac avec lequel on l'avait retrouvé, dis ans auparavant...le professeur d'Arts Plastiques, lui, ne semblait pas se rappeler de lui plus que ça. Bucky se raisonnait en effet en se disant que si cela avait été le cas, il le lui aurait fait savoir bien plus tôt.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Le soir, une fois les enfants couchés dans leurs lits, Bucky alla éteindre les lumières. Il était tôt, 21h, mais la fratrie commençait tôt le lendemain, et leur père les voulait en forme pour la semaine à venir. Après avoir fermé les volets des fenêtres et vérifié que tout était bien fermé, le danseur monta tranquillement sa propre chambre. Lorsqu'il en repoussa le battant, sa solitude le frappa, et il se rappela les paroles de Pepper. Peut-être avait-elle raison ? Peut-être lui fallait-il quelqu'un ? Pour partager son temps avec une personne qui n'aie pas au maximum 12 ans. Quelqu'un pour dormir avec lui, pour veiller sur lui. Etrangement, alors qu'il chuchota le nom de Brock, c'est le visage de Rogers qui lui vint à l'esprit, souriant avec tristesse. Cela ne dura qu'une seconde, vite effacée par le souvenir des moments agréables partagés avec le professeur de littérature. Lors de leur dernier échange, il lui avait brièvement caressé l'avant-bras, d'une manière si furtive que Bucky en venait à douter qu'il l'aie vraiment fait. Il eut un sourire. Rumlow lui plaisait, c'était indéniable. Il était peut-être temps d'accepter de reconstruire pleinement sa vie, et de compléter sa petite famille. Songer ainsi à l'avenir lui fit repenser au passé.

Il ouvrit son placard et en sorti tout un attirail de boîtes en tous genres, afin d'en attraper une rouge, qu'il avait glissée tout au fond. Dans cette boîte, il avait mis le contenu du sac avec lequel il avait été retrouvé. Cette boîte contenait tout ce qu'il saurait jamais, il en était à présent convaincu après autant de temps passé en recherches, sur son passé perdu. Au début, le sevrage de sa mémoire perdue avait été dur à faire. Il ressortait très régulièrement tous ces objets pour ressasser encore des souvenirs existants, espérer que quelque chose se déclencherait, mais rien. Rien. Il avait finit par lâcher l'affaire, aidé par Pepper, selon laquelle Bucky devait simplement laisser partir son passé s'il le hantait autant. Ce soir-là, cela faisait six mois qu'il n'avait plus ouvert la boîte. Il souleva le couvercle en tremblant un peu.

Il y avait là foison de mystères, qui s'entrecoupaient les uns les autres et créaient une toile d'araignée opaque au travers de laquelle Bucky croyait toujours voir quelque chose, mais était vite déçu, ou à moitié rassasié. Tout d'abord, sa carte d'identité. James Buchanan Maximoff. Né à Brooklyn, le 4 juillet 197X. Cheveux bruns. Yeux bleus. La carte était périmée depuis déjà plusieurs années. Bucky avait fait des recherche, aidé par Pepper et Tony, pour retrouver trace d'un James Buchanan Maximoff, mais rien qui correspondait à sa description. En outre, ce nom n'était pas répandu, et ils tombèrent plus souvent sur des James Buchanan Johnson, James Buchanan Jackson, James Buchanan Rogers, James Buchanan Smith, James Buchanan Walker, que sur quoi que ce soit se rapprochant de son patronyme. En outre, tout -c'est à dire le peu d'indices qu'il avait à disposition- semblait indiquer qu'il n'avait pas désigné sous le prénom de James.

En effet, parmi les objets, le danseur avait trouvé deux livres, tous les deux annotés sur la première page par une personne semblant l'avoir bien connu. Sur le premier, un exemplaire de Othello de Shakespeare, on pouvait lire « Joyeux Anniversaire Bucky ! Comme tu as grandis, mon fils, tu deviens plus homme de jour en jour. Je suis fière de toi et de tes 17 ans dansants ! Surtout, ne cesse jamais de danser, mon fils, tu es un dieu lorsque tu danse...même si tu resteras toujours mon petit garçon. J'espère que ce livre, dont nous avons beaucoup parlé, te plaira. Je t'aime, Maman ». En le relisant, Bucky ne pu retenir un sanglot, qui jaillis sans prévenir de sa gorge. C'était aussi en souvenir de cette mère perdue, et pour laquelle il était perdu, qu'il dansait chaque jour. Il trouvait extraordinaire que le livre se soit trouvé là, dans les maigres affaires qu'il avait emmenées avec lui, pour lui rappeler chaque jour que, même s'il l'avait oubliée, une mère l'aimait quelquepart, souffrait de sa disparition.

Le second message lui, impliquait un autre mystère, sur un recueil de Walt Whitman. Bucky en rougissait rien que de le relire. « Hello Bucky, tu m'as dit que tu n'avais jamais lu Whitman, alors je me suis dis que maintenant était le bon moment pour t'en offrir un exemplaire. Lis ces merveilles en pensant à moi, pendant que je serais en Allemagne à n'aspirer qu'à tes bras et à ta chaleur. Réfléchis aussi à la réponse que tu me feras lorsque je reviendrai...la réponse au bijou laissé sur la table avec le livre, dans sa boîte en velours rouge. Quelque soit ta décision, mon amour, je l'accepterai, et ne t'en aimerai pas moins, et serai comblé quoi qu'il arrive. Bonne lecture, mon Bucky, je t'aime ». Relire ce message était chaque fois douloureux, car il impliquait pour le danseur de réaliser qu'il y avait déjà eu, sérieusement, un homme dans sa vie, qui avait été jusqu'à le demander en mariage. A une époque, Bucky aurait tout donné pour savoir s'il avait accepté, et s'il était toujours avec cet homme le jour où il avait eu son accident. Il aurait, aussi, tellement voulu savoir son nom. Il aurait eu, ainsi, au moins une infime chance de le retrouver. Aujourd'hui, il arrivait au bout de son deuil. Oui, un homme l'avait un jour aimé à ce point, mais à l'heure qu'il était, cet homme devait sans doute avoir refait sa vie avec un autre. Bucky ne pouvait que lui souhaite de l'avoir oublié, comme lui l'avait fait, bien qu'involontairement. En mémoire de ces deux personnes qui l'avaient tant aimé, il portait le nom de Bucky -de toute évidence tiré de Buchanan-, même si ce n'était pas celui qui apparaîssait sur sa carte d'identité, qu'il avait depuis faite refaire.

Le reste du contenu de la boîte rouge se composait de carnets, d'un numéro de la bande-dessinée Captain America -qu'il avait lue et relue, ainsi que les nombreuses annotations faites de sa main il y avait longtemps-, de quelques vêtements dont un pull noir trop grand pour lui, de chaussons noirs usés jusqu'à la corde. Il y avait deux carnets, en cuir marron, l'un noirci d'études de danse, sur des mouvements, des idées de chorégraphie, des croquis rapides. L'autre restait un mystère pour Bucky, une suite de mots russes, sans queue ni tête, le remplissaient de la première à la dernière page. Mais, dans le secret des pages du carnet consacré à la danse, le brun avait retrouvé une miniature le représentant, lui, en pleine pirouette. C'était une délicate aquarelle, si belle, si fine, qu'il en avait les larmes aux yeux à chaque fois qu'il la contemplait. Il avait eu beau retourner la miniature dans tous les sens, il n'avait trouvé aucun indice le renseignant sur son auteur ou la date à laquelle elle avait été réalisée. Après quelques minutes, il se décida à tout ranger et à refermer le placard, en se promettant qu'il ne replongerait plus dans son passé oublié de cette manière. C'était fini, il passait à autre chose.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Echange de SMS entre Interlocuteur 1 et Interlocuteur 2, dans la nuit du dimanche X septembre au lundi X septembre, entre 23 h 47 et 00 h 01.

Interlocuteur 1 : Ligne sécurisée. WS retrouvé.

Interlocuteur 2 : Confirmé ?

Interlocuteur 1 : Je répète. WS retrouvé. Bonne santé, si ce n'est amputation à éclaircir.

Interlocuteur 2 : reçu. Me rends demain au service des archives de l'hôpital de Malibu.

Interlocuteur 1 : il est temps pour toi d'entrer en scène, Bird.

Interlocuteur 2 : reçu Cap. Toi, ça va ?

Interlocuteur 1 : peur qu'il ne soit en danger. L'Autre.

Interlocuteur 2 : il EST en danger. Mais ne fais rien de stupide. Pour l'instant, observation.

Interlocuteur 1 : à demain.


	3. Maximoff juniors en embuscade !

Coucou ! Voici la suite des Aventures de la famille Maximoff, dans un chapitre intitulé « Maximoff juniors en embuscade ! ». J'espère que ça vous plaira ! Et merci pour vos reviews ! Yasbaltrine, je suis navrée, je n'avais pas vu la tienne sur le premier chapitre :) je t'en remercie. Elle m'a fait très plaisir ^^ Rose-Eliade, voici la suite ! Ellis Ravenwood, ton engouement pour ma fic m'a fait vraiment plaisir, et je répondrai très vite et plus en détails à ton commentaire, mais là, il est minuit, et je vais aller dodoter ! XD

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

Lily

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Le lendemain, Bucky se retrouvait seul chez lui, tranquillement occupé à siroter un thé au gingembre, son péché mignon, avant de se mettre à ses exercices habituels. Les enfants étaient à l'école depuis une petite heure. Il était rentré après les y avoir amené et avoir fait quelques courses pour la semaine au supermarché du quartier, et s'accordait quelques minutes avant de commencer à travailler. La semaine de la rentrée une fois écoulée, il s'était senti rassuré pour ses enfants, et en particulier les jumeaux. Ils semblaient bien s'adapter au cadre scolaire, même Pietro, ce qui le laissait agréablement perplexe. Certes, il s'était attendu à ce que son petit bonhomme fasse plus de difficultés, mais il s'accommodait tout à fait du calme qui s'était établi à la place de l'agitation qu'il appréhendait. Quant à Natasha, fidèle à elle-même, elle s'intégrait facilement à sa nouvelle classe, du moins, c'est ce que Bucky avait compris de son babillage enchanté. Ce matin-là, Tasha lui avait néanmoins semblée plus sombre qu'à l'ordinaire, mais il ne s'était pas appesanti dessus. Après tout, elle avait bien le droit d'être de mauvaise humeur de temps en temps !

Après un coup d'oeil à sa montre, le brun décida qu'il était l'heure de finir sa petite pause. Il monta enfiler rapidement ses vêtements de danse, et descendit au sous-sol, où il avait fait installer une salle spécialement dédiée à sa discipline, avec un long miroir sur un des murs, et une barre de travail. Une fois un disque en route dans la chaîne installée dans un coin, il se mit à s'échauffer consciencieusement. Comme tous les danseurs, il mettait un soin infini à s'échauffer, car à son niveau de pratique, il était aisé de se blesser si l'on ne faisait pas attention. Pas d'étourderie dans ce métier, ou vous pouviez y perdre une cheville ou une jambe, et Bucky avait déjà donné dans la perte de ses capacités, pendant trop longtemps. Plus jeune, il avait tendance à s'échauffer à la va vite, ou bien en pensant à autre chose. C'était pour lui le moment barbant que l'on veut voir finir au plus vite pour pouvoir passer à ce qui importe vraiment. Aujourd'hui, il était plus prudent, et accordait à l'échauffement et à l'étirement, ensuite, autant d'importance qu'à la pratique elle-même. Cependant, ce matin-là, il avait à peine commencé à travailler à la barre que son téléphone se mit à sonner. Avec un sifflement agacé, il laissa l'appareil emplir la salle de sa chanson stridente, en se disant qu'après tout, si ce qu'on avait à dire était important, on pouvait bien lui laisser un message. Le téléphone s'arrêta et il l'évacua bien vite de son esprit. Le répit ne dura cependant que quelques secondes, car l'engin de malheur recommença sa sérénade. Même réaction de Bucky qui s'étirait la jambe gauche. Ils laisseraient un message. Mais lorsque la sonnerie retentit une troisième fois, le danseur commença à s'inquiéter. Il lâcha la barre et saisit son téléphone pour voir que Nicholas Fury avait tenté de l'appeler trois fois. Bucky allait rappeler lorsque le numéro de Brock s'afficha. Il décrocha.

« -Bucky ? Enfin !

-Brock, mais...qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu n'es pas censé être en cours ? Et...tu as essayé de m'appeler ? Lui demanda le danseur, perplexe.

-Oui, je suis censé être en cours, c'est bien le problème. Moi non, mais Fury oui. Il faut que tu viennes tout de suite à l'école, Bucky.

-Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Mais...d'ailleurs, tu n'as pas cours avec la classe de Natasha ?

-C'est bien le problème, répéta Rumlow. Ecoute Bucky, ce n'est pas si grave...mais Natasha s'est battue.

-Elle s'est BATTUE ? s'écria Bucky. QUOI ? Mais…

-Oui, elle s'est battue en cours.

-Oh bon sang...j'arrive tout de suite ! Elle n'est pas blessée au moins ?

-Elle non...l'élève sur laquelle elle s'est jetée comme une furie, par contre…

-Mais...mais…c'est Natasha enfin...je connais ma fille, elle ne ferait jamais cela…

-Bon, écoute Bucky, viens à l'école, et on en parle. Moi je dois gérer les élèves là...De toute façon Fury exige que tu te pointes immédiatement, si tu veux un conseil, rappelle-le tout de suite.

-D...d'accord.., bafouilla Bucky, j'arrive…

-Eh Bucky ! Lança Brock, ne t'inquiète pas trop, c'est normal d'avoir le sang chaud à son âge. Elle devait avoir une bonne raison, ta fille, même si ça ne l'excuse pas…

-J'arrive.

Bucky fut à l'école exactement 2 min 42 plus tard. Il avait pris son vélo pour aller plus vite, ne sachant s'il devait être en colère ou mort d'inquiétude. En chemin, il avait rappelé Fury, qui lui avait répété de venir très vite à l'école. Après avoir attaché son vélo au parking, il débarqua en catastrophe dans le hall du bâtiment réservé au collège, où Brock l'intercepta.

« -Tu as été rapide, dis donc !

-Tes élèves ?

-En cours, avec des pages à lire. Une pionne les surveille.

-Où est ma fille ?

-Dans le bureau de Fury avec la gamine qu'elle a frappé, suis-moi.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé exactement ? Le pressa Bucky en lui emboîtant le pas.

-Je leur faisais un cours sur Emily Dickinson, quand, d'un coup, Natasha a bondit de son siège et s'est jetée sur Alice Jordan, une gamine assise derrière elle. Elle a hurlé un truc comme « Je t'interdis de dire ça », et l'a rouée de coups de poings. Alice a l'arcade sourcilière ouverte et un joli cocard qui commence à apparaître. En tout cas, ta fille a une sacrée droite !

Bucky ne répondis rien, horrifié. Jamais Natasha n'avait été violente. Jamais elle n'aurait fait de mal à une mouche. Elle avait un peu de caractère, oui, mais c'était bien tout. Même si quelqu'un lui avait dit quelque chose d'insultant, elle n'aurait rien dit. Elle aurait passé son chemin sans réagir, indifférente à ce genre de provocations. Qu'avait donc bien pu lui faire cette Alice pour que Tasha réagisse ainsi ? Ils arrivaient en vue du bureau de Fury, lorsque Brock posa une main rassurante sur son épaule. Bucky le regarda en semblant le voir pour la première fois.

« -Hey, Bucky, ça va aller. Ne t'en fais pas trop.

-...merci Brock.

Le professeur de littérature ouvrit la porte et le laissa passer devant lui. La première chose que fit Bucky en entrant fut de vérifier que Natasha allait bien. C'était une chose d'entendre Brock le lui affirmer, mais son instinct de père lui dictait de s'en assurer lui-même. Le petite rousse allait bien. Elle était assise, à l'instar de sa camarade de classe, sur une chaise en face du bureau de Fury. Elle semblait renfrognée, voûtée sur elle-même, le regard fixé droit devant elle et les bras croisés, elle ne bougeait pas. Les rares fois où Bucky l'avait vue ainsi, c'était lorsqu'elle avait fait un caprice qu'il n'avait pas voulu lui passer, lorsqu'elle était plus petite. Dans ces moments-là, elle boudait, purement et simplement. Il avait l'impression d'être de retour à un de ses moments de tête de mule, et il savait que rien ne pourrait lui délier la langue tant qu'elle ne l'aurait pas décidé.

« -Monsieur Maximoff, fit Fury, usant un ton formel du fait de ce qu'il considérait comme une situation délicate. Je suppose que Monsieur Rumlow vous a informé de ce qui a eu lieu pendant son cours de littérature ?

-Oui, monsieur le directeur.

-Votre fille a délibérément agressé une de ses petites camarades en plein cours de littérature, Alice Jordan ici présente, ajouta-t-il en désignant la petite blondinette assise à côté de Natasha.

Bucky risqua un coup d'oeil vers Alice. La fillette avait un pansement sur l'arcade sourcilière et un bleu se formait autour de son œil. Elle semblait au bord des larmes. Néanmoins, le danseur décela dans son expression quelque chose comme...de la honte. La fillette était honteuse, pour une raison ou une autre. Peut-être regrettait-elle ce qu'elle avait pu dire à Natasha.

« -Inutile de vous dire, Monsieur Maximoff, que les parents de Miss Jordan sont en route, et qu'ils ne sont pas ravis.

-Monsieur le Directeur, fit soudain une petite voix, qui se révèla être celle d'Alice, c'est ma…

Le reste de sa phrase fut inintelligible, le mince filet de voix s'éteignant alors que la fillette se mettait à pleurer.

« -Allons, allons, Alice, fit Bucky, ne te met pas dans cet état. Peux-tu répéter ce que tu viens de dire ?

-...c'est de ma faute...ce qui est arrivé…

-Que veux-tu dire ? Demanda Rumlow d'une voix sévère. C'est de ta faute si Miss Maximoff s'est jetée sur toi ?

-Est-ce que tu lui as dit quelque chose pour la mettre en colère ? Demanda Bucky après un regard de reproche à Brock, car ce n'était pas le moment de brusquer l'enfant.

-...oui…, sanglota la fillette.

-Que lui as-tu dis ? Dit Fury. Nous devons le savoir pour juger au mieux de la réaction de Miss Maximoff. Réaction intolérable, ajouta-t-il avec un regard sévère pour Natasha, mais qui pourrait s'avérer plus compréhensible si nous avions d'autres détails.

-...c'est trop méchant...je veux pas le dire, sanglota plus fort Alice en enfouissant son visage dans ses mains.

Il y eut un silence gêné, uniquement troublé par les sanglots de la fillette. La fille de Bucky, elle, restait immuablement fixée sur un point indéterminé en face d'elle, continuait sa bouderie. Cela agaça prodigieusement le danseur, qui n'en laissa cependant rien transparaître lorsqu'il l'interrogea.

« -Natasha ? Que t'as dit Alice pour t'énerver à ce point ?

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre. La rouquine lui envoya un regard furibond, avant de bondir de sa chaise et de quitter purement et simplement le bureau, son sac sur l'épaule. Fury la regarda partir, abasourdie, et Bucky faillit la suivre mais fut arrêté par Brock.

« -Je m'en occupe, dit-il avant de quitter le bureau au pas de course.

Bucky regarda Fury, gêné. Cependant, le directeur avait déjà presque laissé tomber son masque de sévérité, et demanda à Alice de retourner à l'infirmerie pour y attendre ses parents. Une fois la porte refermée derrière elle, il se tourna vers le professeur de danse.

« -Désolé pour ce cérémonial, Bucky, mais c'est comme ça. L'autorité est un rituel, aussi. Bref. Les filles sont encouragées à rester chez elles pour le reste de la journée, afin que les choses se tassent. Étant donné que c'est la première fois que Natasha fait preuve de ce type de violence, on passe l'éponge, d'autant plus maintenant qu'Alice a affirmé avoir eu une part de responsabilité dans l'histoire. Nous n'allons pas invoquer un procès pour une chamaillerie entre gamines, après tout !

-Merci, Nick. Mais vraiment, Natasha n'est pas violente normalement…

-Je sais tout cela Bucky, le coupa Fury. Maintenant, sauve-toi vite, avant que les parents de Jordan débarquent, que je leur fasse avaler la couleuvre et qu'on n'en parle plus. Et puis, ta fille a besoin de toi ! Ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'oeil.

-Merci...à plus tard alors ! Et désolé...pour tout ça…

-File !

Le danseur obéit en hâte, et se mit en quête de Natasha et Rumlow. Il ne doutait pas que le professeur avait réussi à rattraper sa fille, qui ne devait pas être allée bien loin. Effectivement, il les trouva dans le couloir menant au bureau de Fury, assis sur les bancs installés à côté des fenêtres. Brock parlait doucement à Natasha, un sourire au lèvres, et d'un ton léger. Il parlait trop bas pour que Bucky puisse comprendre ce qu'il disait, mais il entendait bien, par contre, les accents appaisants de sa voix. Brock devait être pour parler aux enfants, car si la fillette ne disait mot, elle avait néanmoins perdu son air colérique, et lorsqu'elle aperçu Bucky, elle couru s'enfouir dans ses bras.

« -Je suis désolée, Papa, chuchota-t-elle.

-Excuses acceptées, ma puce, lui répondit Bucky. Mais pourquoi as-tu fais cela ? Que t'a-t-elle dit ?

Il y eut un silence, puis la rouquine secoua la tête, montrant ainsi qu'elle se refusait à lui expliquer le pourquoi de son geste. Cela laissa Bucky perplexe, mais il n'insista pas. Chaque chose en son temps.

« -Natasha, reprit-il plus sévèrement, tu sais que je ne vais pas laisser passer ça ?

-Oui, Papa…

-Bon. Tu es punie pour aujourd'hui. Tu n'as pas à te montrer violente, comme tu l'as fait, quand bien même tu penses avoir une très bonne raison.

-D'accord, Papa…

-Allez, on va rentrer. Va m'attendre dans le hall, je dois parler à ton professeur.

Obéissante, la fillette s'éclipsa. Brock se leva pour rejoindre Bucky, son sourire toujours accroché aux lèvres.

« -Que lui as-tu dit ? Demanda le danseur, ne récoltant qu'une mimique mystérieuse.

-Qui sait ?

-Hm...merci pour ton aide, en tout cas. Je ne comprends vraiment pas ce qui lui a pris…

-Tu verras bien. Elle t'en parlera sûrement ce soir. Si tu veux mon avis, elle entre dans cette phase redoutée de la pré-adolescence...mais ce n'est qu'une idée. Quant à mon aide, tu n'as pas à me remercier pour ça...tu peux même m'appeler, si tu as besoin d'un coup de main, ajouta-t-il.

-Merci Brock, sourit timidement Bucky. Il faut que j'y ailles maintenant. Et puis tu as un cours à finir…

-En fait, glissa Rumlow en se rapprochant encore du brun, Emily Dickson semble avoir perdu tout son intérêt, récemment…

Son sourire, de mystérieux, devint charmeur. Bucky rougit mais ne dit rien, ne bougea pas. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'on ne lui avait pas fait de telles avances. La dernière fois, il s'en souvenait très bien, c'était dans un bar gay où il s'était rendu avec T'Challa après avoir confié les enfants à Pepper. Il avait finit par partir, dégoûté par les manières de celui qui le draguait. Mais Rumlow n'était pas comme ce mec. Il avançait tout en douceur vers lui, un sourire séducteur mais gentil aux lèvres.

« -Que dirais-tu…

-Drriiiiiiiiing !….Driiiiiiiiiiiiiing !….Driiiiiiiiiiiiiing !

-Oh, sursauta Bucky, désolé, c'est mon portable…

-Pas de problème, fit Brock en lui rendant un peu d'espace.

Le danseur était très agacé. Décidément, aujourd'hui, son téléphone semblait décidé à sonner toujours au mauvais moment. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant le numéro s'afficher. C'était celui de Laura, l'institutrice de Pietro et Wanda. Une once d'inquiétude s'insinua dans son esprit lorsqu'il avisa que c'était la deuxième fois, dans la même matinée, que le professeur d'un de ses élèves l'appelait sur son portable.

« -Allo, Laura ?

-Bonjour, Bucky, comment ça va ? Je ne te dérange pas ?

-Non, non, grinça Bucky, pas du tout. Que puis-je faire pour toi ?

-Est-ce que tu peux venir à l'école maintenant ?

-Quoi ? S'étrangla Bucky. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Ce sont les jumeaux ? Ils se sont battus eux aussi ?

-Non, c'est Pietro, il devient intenable...je voulais en discuter avec toi…

-Bon...je suis là tout de suite, j'étais déjà à l'école. J'arrive.

Il raccrocha la boule au ventre. Et lui qui avait cru que son fils s'adaptait bien au cadre scolaire. Ce n'était peut-être pas vraiment le cas. Manifestement pas. Enfin, cette fois-ci, au lieu de trop s'inquiéter, il attendrait de voir ce que Laura avait a lui dire. Bucky se tourna vers Rumlow, faisant un geste d'impuissance. Le professeur de littérature sourit et lui fit signe de s'en aller vers le bâtiment des petits, attenant au collège. Le brun fila.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans la classe de Laura, tous les enfants étaient en récréation. C'était une jolie salle, toute décorée de travaux d'élèves, des dessins, des collages, et même une fresque à la gouache qui courait tout autour. Le long d'un mur, une vingtaine de porte-manteaux où l'on trouvait foison de petites vestes. Les tables, rassemblées par quatre, étaient couvertes de papier à découper de couleur, de bâtons de colle, de ciseaux. Laura était assise à son bureau, l'attendant. Elle se leva pour l'accueillir et l'embrassa sur les deux joues avant de l'inviter à s'asseoir.

« -Donc, nous avons une vingtaine de minutes pour discuter, les petits viennent de partir en récréation.

-D'accord...quel est le problème avec Pietro ? Risqua Bucky.

-Et bien, je ne sais pas ce qui lui a pris. Durant toute la semaine de la rentrée, il s'est montré gentil, appliqué, et même s'il avait des problèmes de concentration, il ne chahutait pas. Mais aujourd'hui, on dirait un tout autre enfant...il se lève d'un coup pendant le temps de travail, pour se balader dans la salle, et quand je lui demande de s'asseoir, il se met à danser (Bucky réprima un sourire). Ou alors, il découpe son papier n'importe comment, comme s'il ne voulait même pas faire l'effort de couper correctement. Ou il discute avec les autres élèves. Il lui arrive même de parler tout seul !

-Attends, tu me dis qu'il a fait tout ça rien que ce matin ? Vérifia Bucky pour être bien sûr de tout comprendre.

-Oui, soupira Laura. À un moment, il s'est même levé pour faire la toupie…

-La toupie, répéta le danseur, le sourire au bord des lèvres.

-Bref. Je voulais savoir si tu avais des idées...qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire pour calmer ton fils ? Il ne fait jamais ça avec toi ?

-Pas vraiment...il court partout, mais il n'a encore jamais fait la toupie…, plaisanta Bucky.

-Je ne veux pas paraître rabat-joie, mais je ne trouve pas ça très drôle. J'essaie de faire mon cours pendant que ton fils chahute...ce n'est pas facile.

-Oui, je comprends très bien, lui assura Bucky d'un ton plus sérieux.

-Tu crois que tu pourrais lui parler ?

-Bien sûr, sourit le danseur, bien sûr.

-Merci, souffla la jeune femme, soulagée.

-Je vais même lui parler maintenant. La cour de récréation est par là ? Fit-il en désignant une deuxième porte qui donnait sur un autre couloir.

-Oui !

-Super ! A tout à l'heure.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Bucky ne sut plus où donner de la tête lorsqu'il sorti dans la cour, envahie d'enfants. Il y en avait absolument partout, criant, courant dans tous les sens, sautant, tournant. Certains restaient statiques, assis par terre ou debout à discuter -plutôt les filles-, mais la majorité jouaient de tout son coeur, de ces jeux auxquels l'enfance et l'innocence donne tout son charme. Plus loin, des instituteurs discutaient tout en gardant un œil sur leurs élèves. Le danseur se mit en quête de son fils, ce qui en soit aurait du être facile. Il lui suffisait habituellement de repérer un enfant agité, courant et sautant partout. Le problème était que cette cour pleine d'enfants eux aussi agités, courant et sautant partout, constituait un camouflage qui empêchait Bucky de répérer son fils. Heureusement, il n'eut pas à le chercher longtemps car, si un enfant passait inaperçu dans une cour emplie de gamins, un adulte, lui, se répérait à deux kilomètres. Ce ne fut donc pas Bucky qui trouva Pietro, mais Pietro qui trouva Bucky.

« -PAPAAAAAAAAAAAA !

Le brun manqua tomber à la renverse, recevant un véritable boulet de canon dans les jambes, boulet de canon qui se métamorphosa tout de suite en petit singe qui entreprit de s'agripper à lui comme à un bananier.

« -Wow, doucement mon coeur, rit Bucky après avoir repris son équilibre.

-Pardon, Papa !

-Où est ta sœur ? Demanda le brun par réflexe.

-Là-bas, fit le petit garçon en désignant le fond de la cour, elle joue à la marelle avec Jane ! Tu veux que j'ailles la chercher ?

-Non Pietro, ce ne sera pas nécessaire.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Papa ? Finit par demande son fils. Tu reviendras nous voir souvent ? Hein ? Dis ? Dis ?

-Je suis venu parce qu'il fallait que je te parle de ton comportement de ce matin, Pietro, fit Bucky d'une voix sévère.

-Pourquoi ? Je n'ai pas été gentil ?

-Tu sais bien que non. Suis-moi, il y a trop de bruit ici, je voudrais te parler au calme.

Penaud, après un regard derrière lui vers Wanda, Pietro suivit son père qui retourna dans le couloir. Il s'assit sur un petit banc, et invita son fils à s'asseoir près de lui.

« -Tu es en colère contre moi, Papa, demanda timidement le petit garçon.

-Non, mon coeur, répondit Bucky d'une voix apaisante, mais nous devons discuter. Viens t'asseoir.

-D'accord…, fit Pietro en s'exécutant.

-Bon, tu sais que tu n'as pas été très sage, ce matin ? Tu l'as compris ?

-Mais je n'arrive pas à me concentrer moi, Papa…

-Je comprends. Mais ce n'est pas parce que tu n'y arrives pas qu'il ne faut pas essayer. Et surtout, ce n'est pas une raison pour mettre le bazar en classe.

-J'ai mis le bazar ? Demanda innocemment Pietro.

-Un peu, oui, sourit le danseur.

-Je suis désolé…

-Tu parles en cours ?

-Mais c'était parce que j'avais pensé à un truc et…

-Non, Pietro. On ne papote pas en cours. En cours, on travaille, on essaye de se concentrer. On fait ce que Laura nous dit de faire.

-D'accord, Papa…je ne papoterai plus…

-Par contre, tu peux participer autant que tu veux en cours !

-Oui.

-Bon, et inutile de te dire qu'on ne danse pas en cours, non plus…

-Mais j'avais envie de danser…

-Je peux le comprendre, fiston. Je vais te dire un secret. J'ai toujours envie de danser. Tout le temps, tout le temps. Est-ce que tu me vois danser tout le temps ?

-Non…

-Et à ton avis, pourquoi est-ce que je ne danse pas tout le temps ?

-Parce que...tu nous amènes à l'école...tu fais à manger...euh…

-Exactement, mon poussin. En fait, je ne danse pas tout le temps parce qu'il y a aussi d'autres choses qui doivent être faites. Tu comprends ?

-Oui…

-C'est pour cela que tu ne dois pas danser en cours. Parce qu'en cours, tu dois faire ce que dis Laura. Si elle te demande de danser, tu danses, mais si elle te demande de découper, tu découpes, de lire, tu lis, de te taire, tu te tais. Tu comprends, Trésor ?

-Oui, Papa...pardon…

-Ce n'est pas grave, si tu as compris maintenant.

-J'ai compris. Mais Papa…

-Oui mon coeur ?

-Quand je serais grand, je serais danseur. Comme toi.

-Et nous y travaillerons, fit Bucky avec un sourire ravi. Maintenant, retourne profiter un peu de la récréation, et souviens-toi de ce que je t'ai dis !

-Oui Papa ! Fit le garçon en filant vers la cour, en immense sourire aux lèvres, et s'arrêtant juste avant de sortir pour exécuter une pirouette maladroite à l'intention de son père.

Bucky leva les deux pouces avant d'agiter la main pour lui dire de filer. Puis il rejoignit Laura dans la salle de classe.

« -Alors ? Lui demanda-t-elle, ça s'est bien passé ?

-Oui, répondit le danseur avec un sourire. Il a compris qu'il n'avait pas été sage, et il ne recommencera pas...enfin, pas plus qu'un autre élève, je suppose.

-Merci, Bucky.

-Bon, je dois y aller maintenant, Natasha m'attends depuis un petit moment. Bonne journée, Laura !

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Wanda avait vu son père dans la cour avec Pietro, quelques heures plus tôt. Elle les avait vu partir ensemble, et avait vu Pietro revenir, gonflé à bloc et un immense sourire aux lèvres. Son jumeau n'avait pas été très sage dans la matinée, et elle avait craint qu'il ne se fasse gronder. Apparemment, il n'en avait rien été. Rassurée, elle avait continué à jour à la marelle avec Jane. Elle était très adroite pour sauter à cloche-pied. Jane râlait parce qu'elle avait du mal à rester en équilibre. Wanda, elle, sentait autour d'elle quelque chose qui l'aidait à tenir debout. Cela l'enveloppait, comme un nuage tout doux et tout chaud. Parfois, elle voyait des reflets rouges autour d'elle. Il y en avait aussi lorsqu'elle faisait des collages, ou des dessins. Elle n'osait en parler, car personne ne semblait les voir.

Elle avait essayé, plusieurs fois, de faire en sorte que Jane ou son père les voit, en fixant ses doigts du regard pour que leurs regards à eux soient aussi attirés sur les petites arabesques. Mais non. Alors, lorsqu'ils avaient été chez Tonton Toto et Tata Pepper, elle avait décidé de dévoiler son secret à sa famille. Elle avait dessiné plein de petites arabesques. Elle avait fait plusieurs dessins, en fonction de l'endroit où elle les avait vus, où ils s'étaient manifestés. Ils évoluaient en fonction de son humeur, aussi. La fillette avait été attristée par leur réaction. Son père avait regardé Tata Pepper...il y avait eu de la peur dans son regard. Et Tata Pepper avait secoué la tête en souriant. Ils ne la croyaient pas...et s'ils l'avaient cru, elle leur aurait fait peur. La nuit venue, Wanda avait pleuré dans son petit lit, en silence, pour ne pas réveiller son frère. Instinctivement, elle sentait, sans pouvoir mettre de mots dessus, qu'il ne serait pas facile pour elle de grandir, si elle devait refouler cette partie d'elle-même. D'autant plus que quelque chose approchait….cela non plus, elle n'en avait pas vraiment conscience, mais un instinct qui lui était propre la faisait se tendre, vouloir se recroqueviller dans les bras de son papa pour se cacher.

Ce jour-là, les arabesques étaient particulièrement excitées. Elles apparaîssaient plus souvent, se tortillaient dans tous les sens, parfois se mettaient d'accord sur une unique direction, toujours la même. Toujours la même.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

« -Attention, tout le monde en place, fit Bucky. Je veux quatre lignes de trois. Prenez de l'espace ! Aujourd'hui, on travaille le jazz ! Mais avant, 15 minutes d'échauffement !

Les élèves se mirent en position. Certains continuaient à chuchoter. Le brun leur ordonna de se taire d'un air sévère. Bientôt, plus un bruit ne se fit entendre, que la voix de Bucky et le froissement des vêtements. C'est que le brun avait une réputation de professeur auquel on obéissait. Avec lui, en général, on filait droit. Il était impressionnant pour ses élèves de collège et lycée, 1m80, les épaules larges et musculeuses, les jambes et le torse puissants mais tout en finesse, et ce bras en métal...peu d'élèves l'avaient vu en entier, mais tous avaient au moins remarqué la main en métal qui sortait de la longue manche noire. Personne ne commentait en sa présence, mais beaucoup étaient curieux de savoir comment leur professeur en était un jour arrivé à avoir une prothèse. Certains le surnommaient le Cyborg Maximoff. Néanmoins, ce professeur était apprécié, et l'on s'arrangeait pour ne pas utiliser ce surnom devant lui car, sans doute, cela lui aurait fait de la peine. Plusieurs fois, des professeurs les ayant entendu utiliser ce surnom les avaient réprimandés, comme ou .

Bucky montrait les gestes d'échauffement, tout en expliquant comment bien les exécuter, et quel était leur effet sur le corps. Il précisait qu'en fonction de la danse, on ne s'échauffait pas de la même manière, car certains muscles étaient plus ou moins sollicités. Il était clair, et tout le monde comprenait du premier coup avec lui. Les élèves continuèrent de s'échauffer pendant que le brun mettait un CD dans la chaîne, pour continuer le travail en musique. Puis, il commença à leur faire une démonstration du type de pas que l'on retrouvait dans la danse jazz.

C'était le moment que les élèves attendaient avec le plus d'impatience, dans chacun de ses cours. La démonstration. C'était le moment où les yeux se mettaient à briller, et les mâchoires à se décrocher. était véritablement magnifique lorsqu'il se mettait à danser. Les filles en étaient presque à se pâmer, et même les garçons n'étaient pas fiers. Il y avait en lui une force et une sensualité mêlées qui rendaient une impression de puissante fragilité. La finesse des gestes, la souplesse, la légèreté du corps, la précision des mouvements. La perfection ? Il n'en était pas très loin, lorsqu'il dansait. Quelques fois, des élèves qui n'étaient pas du cours passaient leurs têtes par la porte, où regardaient par la fenêtre, et même des professeurs. Combien de fois ils avaient vu le professeur Rumlow -encore lui-, ou le professeur T'Chakson regarder danser. Parfois, c'était même le directeur qui s'y mettait. En bref, l'américano-russe avait pas mal de succès.

Concentrés, les élèves prêtaient bien attention à tout ce que leur indiquait Bucky. Le brun leur demanda bientôt de s'appliquer à reproduire, en rythme, une phrase de jazz (« Pitié, écoutez la musique »). Il changea le disque et ses élèves commencèrent à travailler avec application. Il passait entre les rangs, corrigeant telle posture, tel geste, montrant, de temps en temps, une nouvelle fois la suite de pas qu'il leur demandait d'exécuter. Finalement, lorsque les élèves eurent tous plus ou moins saisi la phrase, il leur demanda de prendre les papiers qu'il leur donnait et un stylo pour noter la suite de pas. Il leur distribua des feuilles avec un tableau de cinq lignes, indiquées « Phrase imposée 1 », « Phrase imposée 2 », « Phrase libre 1 », « Phrase imposée 3 », « Phrase libre 2 ».

« -Laissez-moi vous expliquer. Dans ce tableau, vous allez noter les pas d'une chorégraphie sur laquelle vous serez notés dans trois semaines. Nous allons voir ensemble trois phrases qui seront obligatoires, et ensuite, vous devrez inventer deux nouvelles phrases et les intégrer dans la chorégraphie d'une manière cohérente. Vous serez notés sur la précision des gestes, l'exactitude des phrases imposées, l'originalité des phrases libres, le rythme, et bien sûr, l'esprit jazz.

\- « L'esprit jazz », monsieur ?

-Oui. Le jazz est une danse à part entière, avec son âme, ses pas. On ne fait pas une pirouette en jazz comme on fait une pirouette en classique. En bref, je vous demande d'inventer une chorégraphie jazz qui tienne la route et soit crédible. Je vais vous montrer les deux autres phrases.

Contrairement à ce qu'il aurait pu croire, Bucky avait pu se rendre compte, sans se vanter, qu'il était un bon professeur. C'était du moins les échos qu'il avait eu de ses élèves, de leur bouche ou en voyant leurs progrès, et des professeurs. Des parents d'élèves aussi. Au début, cela l'avait surpris, même s'il avait été rassuré et que cela lui avait fait plaisir. La proposition que lui avait fait Nicholas Fury, au début, de devenir professeur dans son établissement, l'avait surpris. En effet, il avait eu du mal à s'imaginer en professeur de danse. Cela l'avait ramené à son passé oublié. Il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de comment la danse lui avait été transmise. Etait-ce sa mère qui la lui avait enseignée ? L'avait-il appris en autodidacte ? Dans une école de danse ? Il n'y avait pas moyen de se souvenir. Aussi, Bucky, n'ayant aucun souvenir de comment on lui avait enseigné la danse, n'avait eu d'abord aucune idée de comment l'enseigner à son tour. Il avait même eu peur, d'abord, ne serait-ce que d'essayer. Peur de se tromper, d'être un mauvais professeur, de se ridiculiser. Finalement, cela avait coulé tout seul. T'Challa et Sharon lui avaient certes donné quelques conseils, mais en fait, il en avait réalisé la majorité instinctivement. Il en était venu à se demander s'il n'avait pas déjà été professeur de danse, auparavant. En tout cas, il aimait son métier, et le faisait bien. Il aimait transmettre à ses élèves, aimait les former, les guider. Il aimait transmettre sa passion pour cette discipline.

Bientôt, il avait montré à ses élèves les trois phrases imposées, et leur demandait de répéter les trois d'affilée. Il les corrigeait occasionnellement, mais il ne pouvait rien faire dans l'immédiat, car toutes les erreurs faites jusque-là n'étaient qu'une question de mémoire. Les élèves devaient d'abord être bien sûr des trois phrases pour passer à la création. Il leur fit donc répéter encore plusieurs fois, et…

« -Driiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing…..driiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing….driiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing

Bucky souffla d'agacement, s'excusant auprès de ses élèves en attrapant son téléphone et en s'apprêtant à le couper. Il n'en pouvait plus d'être sans cesse dérangé par cette maudite technologique stridente. Cependant, la source même de son agacement le fit se souvenir des événements de la matinée, et il eut soudain des doutes. Un mauvais pressentiment s'insinua en lui. Il s'excusa de nouveau auprès de ses élèves, leur demanda de répéter encore plusieurs fois, alors qu'il sortait. Un coup d'oeil sur l'écran lui appris que Laura cherchait à le joindre. Bucky soupira. Peut-être Pietro n'avait-il finalement pas si bien compris sa leçon de quelques heures plus tôt. Il aurait du se douter que cela ne serait pas aussi facile. Résigné, il décrocha.

« -Bucky ?

-Salut Laura...qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ? Je te promets, j'étais pourtant sûr qu'il allait être sage, il m'avait tout l'air d'avoir bien compris ce que je lui avais dit…

-Quoi ? Non, Bucky, Pietro s'est très bien comporté, rien à dire...mais…

-Quoi ? Demanda le danseur, soudain beaucoup plus alerte, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Il a eut un problème ?

-Pas Pietro, mais Wanda…

-Quoi, Wanda ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Demanda Bucky, sa voix montant d'un coup de plusieurs octave, d'inquiétude instinctive pour sa benjamine.

-Bucky, il faut que tu me promettes de rester calme…

-Je SUIS calme Laura ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Wanda ?

Du coin de l'oeil, Bucky vit T'Challa sortir d'une des salles de danse pour venir à sa rencontre, l'air inquiet et interrogateur. Le professeur de karate, Phil Coulson, lui lança une oeillade étonnée en passant à proximité. Bucky baissa d'un ton.

« -Laura, dis-moi ce qui se passe…

-Je ne trouve plus Wanda.

-Tu ne trouves plus Wanda, répéta-t-il bêtement, comment ça, tu ne trouve plus Wanda ? Elle est censée être avec toi !

-Oui, et bien ce n'est plus le cas. Bucky, reste calme.

-Je serais calme quand tu me diras où est ma fille, Laura !

-Hey, Bucky, relax, fit T'Challa en posant une main sur son bras.

-Ok, siffla le brun en se pinçant vivement l'arrête du nez. Tu me dis que Wanda a disparu ?

-C'est ça...nous sommes à sa recherche bien sûr, mais pour l'instant ça ne donne rien...je suis désolée Bucky...Nous allons la retrouver….elle n'a pas pu aller bien loin, tu sais…  
-Laura. Depuis combien de temps est-ce que ma fille a disparu, au juste ? Laura ? Répéta-t-il après un silence de l'institutrice.

-Deux heures, à peu près.

-Ma fille a disparu depuis deux putain d'heures, et tu ne me préviens que maintenant ? Siffla Bucky.

-Bon, écoute Bucky. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Les enfants étaient en récréation. Lorsque nous les avons rassemblés pour rentrer en classe, Wanda était là. Mais une fois en classe, elle avait disparu. Je ne sais pas, elle a du aller aux toilettes et s'est perdue…

-Les toilettes sont juste à côté. Comment aurait-elle pu se perdre ? Gronda le danseur.

-...en tout cas, nous la cherchons. Je voulais te prévenir parce que, justement, cela fait deux heures. Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter pour rien. Mais là, elle n'est nulle part dans le bâtiment des petits.

-Il faut chercher dans tout l'établissement.

-Oui, nous organisons les recherches. Tous les petits sont à l'étude en ce moment.

-Fury est au courant ?

-Oui, il met les pions sur le coup.

-Bon, j'arrive.

-Ok. Et Bucky ?

-Hm ?

-Ne te fais pas trop de souci, on va la retrouver.

Le danseur lui raccrocha au nez. T'Challa le regardait d'un air interrogateur. Bucky se mordit les lèvres, fou d'inquiétude. Il essayait de se raisonner, de se dire qu'il n'y avait vraiment pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Wanda n'était qu'une petite fille, il n'y avait pas moyen qu'elle soit sortie toute seule de l'établissement, dont les grilles restaient fermées aux heures creuses, et il n'y avait donc aucun risque qu'elle se perde en ville ou se fasse enlever ou écraser par une voiture. Elle était forcément quelque part dans l'établissement. Restait à savoir où, car il y avait foison de couloir, de salles, d'étages, sans compter les extérieurs, la piscine -oh bon sang, la piscine-, les jardins, les serres. Bucky faillit s'en mordre jusqu'au sang. En fait, il lui était bien impossible de ne pas s'inquiéter.

« -Bucky ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Fit une voix bien connue derrière lui.

Le danseur se retourna pour faire face à Rumlow, qui le regardait avec le même air que T'Challa.

« -Phil vient de me dire qu'il t'a vu paniqué au téléphone, à propos de ta petite. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Wanda a disparu, lui répondit T'Challa à la place du brun, qui tout à son inquiétude cherchait encore à comprendre le sens de sa question.

-Merde. Quand ?

-Il y a deux heures, fit Bucky d'une voix d'outre-tombe, son institutrice vient de m'appeler…

-Elle n'a aucune idée de là où elle pourrait être ?

-Non. Ils ont fouillé tout le bâtiment des petits, mais non. Elle doit être ailleurs.

-Bon, fit T'Challa. Je reviens, les gars. Je vais dire à mes élèves de s'exercer tous seuls, récupérer Sharon au passage, et demander à ce qu'on envoie des pions pour surveiller les gamins, et ensuite on vous accompagne.

-Merci T'Challa, murmura le danseur.

-Hey, fit doucement Brock une fois que le Noir fut parti, ça va aller Bucky...elle n'a pas pu aller bien loin…

-Oui...mais elle doit être terrifiée...ou…

-Mais non, enfin, rit Brock. C'est une grande fille et elle sait qu'elle est toujours dans l'école. Elle n'aura pas peur, ne t'inquiète pas...

-Mais...tu imagines, si jamais elle tombe dans la piscine...elle ne nage pas encore très bien...et si elle tombe dans les escaliers...si elle se cogne...et Pietro, il doit être mort de peur lui aussi…je ne sais pas moi, tout peut…

Brock le réduisit au silence en l'attirant dans ses bras. Il l'étreignit avec force, l'invitant à enfouir son visage dans son cou pour le rassurer. Un bras autour de sa taille retenait Bucky tout contre lui, tandis qu'il lui massait la nuque de l'autre main.

« -Hey, chuchota-t-il, arrête de t'imaginer des scénarios pareil. Tu es pire qu'une mère poule. Wanda va bien. Elle se fait juste une petite école buissonière. Rien de terrible ne va arriver à ton bébé, ne t'inquiète pas.

-…d'accord, fit Bucky, dérouté par leur soudaine proximité, les bras coincés contre le torse musculeux de Rumlow, et envahi par son odeur puissante et masculine qui lui donnait envie de se blottir encore plus contre lui. Merci, Brock.

-A ton service, maman canard.

-Maman canard ? Demanda le danseur en levant les yeux vers Rumlow.

-Oui. Tu es comme une maman canard, habitué à ce que tes petits te suivent à la trace, et terrifié dès qu'ils commencent à voler de leurs propres ailes…

Bucky eut du mal à y croire lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres de Brock se poser doucement sur sa joue, en une caresse apaissante. La barbe de l'homme le chatouilla un peu. Il n'eut pas le temps de lui demander des explications, car ils entendirent des bruits de pas venir dans leur direction, et se séparèrent rapidement. T'Challa revenait, accompagné de Sharon. Tous les quatre se dirigèrent vers le bâtiment des petits pour organiser les recherches. En chemin, ils croisèrent Steven Rogers, accompagné d'un grand homme noir. Tout deux avaient l'air soucieux et déterminés. Ils leur emboitèrent leur pas en leur annonçant qu'ils venaient les aider à rechercher la petite Wanda. T'Challa demanda son nom à l'inconnu d'un air appréciateur.

« -Sam Wilson, enchanté. Professeur de physique, je suis arrivé aujour...

-On fera les présentations plus tard, siffla Rumlow sans se retourner.

Bucky, s'il fut surpris de cette réponse désagréable de son ami, ne dit rien. Il avait d'autres chats à fouetter à cet instant. Ils arrivèrent en vue d'un petit groupe de personnes, professeurs et pions. Laura avait l'air désolé, mais Bucky se refusa à la rassurer, en colère contre elle. Par contre, il vit Pietro se faufiler entre les adultes pour foncer vers lui. Le petit avait l'air bouleversé sans sa sœur.

« -Papaaaaa, elle est où Wanda ? Demanda-t-il d'un air désespéré.

-Je ne sais pas mon trésor, mais nous allons la retrouver, lui assura Bucky en le serrant contre lui.

Toute son angoisse paniquée avait disparue à la vue de son enfant. Il n'était pas question de montrer à son fils qu'il s'inquiétait, ce qui l'aida à canalyser sa peur. Ils se séparèrent en une dizaine de groupes. Bucky alla avec Rumlow et Pietro, qui tenait absoluement à participer aux recherches, T'Challa avec Laura et Sharon, Steven Rogers avec son ami Sam Wilson. Ils se tenaient au courant par téléphone. Après une heure de recherches, Bucky avait de plus en plus de mal à dissimuler son angoisse. Il reçut un message de T'Challa lui indiquant que Laura, Sharon et lui se séparaient pour plus d'efficacité, et que Steven et Sam faisaient de même. Il proposa à Rumlow de se séparer aussi. Le taekwondoka refusa de le laisser. Ils cherchèrent dans le bâtiment de natation, atteignant pour Bucky le summum de l'inquiétude. Il craignait de retrouver le petit corps noyé de Wanda dans l'une des piscines, trop profondes pour la petite. Soudain, alors que Brock ouvrait la porte de la seconde piscine de l'école, Bucky sentit son coeur s'arrêter.

Là, dans le bassin, flottait une masse rouge, dans les reflets luminescents de la lumière sur l'eau chlorée. Il revit d'un coup, comme un flash, la petite robe rouge qu'il avait enfilé à Wanda le matin même, la fierté de sa petite fille lorsqu'elle s'était vue dans le miroir, affirmant que cette robe était sa préférée. Il lui avait tressé les cheveux comme elle aimait, et l'avait même autorisée à mettre un petit bracelet de perles blanches. L'oeil sec, il chercha des yeux le petit bracelet qu'il lui avait offert pour ses huit ans. Comme un fantôme, il regarda Brock s'approcher avec une perche pour repêcher le corps. Pietro s'accrochait à sa jambe, tremblant comme une feuille, muet. Non...non….ce n'était pas possible...Pas comme ça…comment l'annoncerait-il à Natasha ? Survivrait-il à ce jour, ou mourrait-il d'horreur à cet instant, le corps de son enfant dans l'eau, vulgairement repêché comme…

« -ding ! Fit soudain son téléphone, l'avertissant qu'il avait reçu un message.

Hébété, il regarda le sms s'afficher, avant de s'effondrer par terre, les jambes fauchées. Pietro atterrit sur son ventre, surpris. « On arrête les recherches. Sam a retrouvé ta fille ». Le voyant à terre, Brock abandonna derrière lui la serviette de bain rouge qu'il avait repêchée pour se précipiter vers Bucky. Il le releva, alors que son ami lui chuchotait la bonne nouvelle. Le reste se fit comme dans un songe. Ils marchèrent en silence, Pietro bondissant en tenant la main de son père, se dirigeant vers le bâtiment des petits où Sam avait ramené Wanda. Bucky sortit de sa transe lorsqu'il entendit une petite voix l'appeler. Il vit la fillette courir vers lui, avec des yeux pleins de larmes, et se mit à genoux pour accueillir son enfant dans ses bras. Lorsqu'il put la sentir contre lui, toucher ses cheveux tressés, humer son odeur de fraise -son premier parfum-, voir qu'elle allait bien, il craqua lui aussi, se mettant à pleurer comme une madeleine, lui répétant qu'elle allait bien, qu'il avait eu peur, qu'elle ne devrait plus jamais lui faire une peur pareille. Il attrapa Pietro pour un câlin familial amplement mérité, se contrefichant totalement des spectateurs attendris de la scène de retrouvailles.

« -Papa, je suis désolée...ce n'était pas ma faute…les arabesques rouges...elles voulaient me montrer quelque chose…

-Ce n'est pas grave ma petite fée, chuchota Bucky, passant sur les propos étranges de sa fille. Ce n'est pas grave…

Lorsqu'il finit par se redresser, la plupart des aides à la recherche étaient partis. Restaient Brock, Laura, Steven et Sam Wilson. T'Challa et Sharon avaient du retourner en cours. Bucky s'avança, sans lâcher ses enfants, vers celui qui avait retrouvé sa fille.

« -Sam Wilson ? Nous n'avons pas pu nous présenter convenablement tout à l'heure. Je suis Bucky Maximoff, enchanté, sourit-il en lui tendant sa main droite.

-De même, Bucky, répondit Sam en lui serrant la main.

-Je vous remercie sincèrement d'avoir retrouvé ma fille. Où était-elle ?

-Dehors, sur un des terrains de football. Votre fille est une aventurière ! Rit Sam.

-Oui, c'est vrai, répondit Bucky.

-Bucky ? Fit alors une voix derrière lui.

-Oui, Laura ?

-Je suis sincèrement désolée pour ce qui s'est passé.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Il n'y a pas eu de mal, sourit le danseur après un silence.

Avec un sourire rassuré, la jeune femme s'éclipsa. Bucky se retourna vers Sam.

« -Que diriez-vous d'un café ? Lui demanda-t-il.

-Ca me paraît une excellente idée !

-Brock ? Steven ? Vous vous joignez à nous ?

-Avec plaisir, sourit le grand blond.

-Je dois rentrer, répondit sombrement Rumlow.

-Mais…

-A demain, la compagnie ! Le coupa le taekwondoka avant de s'en aller, laissant un Bucky perplexe derrière lui.

-Je crois que c'est ma faute, fit Sam. Il ne m'aime pas beaucoup…

-Ah non ? Vous le connaissez ? L'interrogea le danseur, étonné.

-Oui, et ce grand dadet aussi, lui répondit Sam en désignant Steven. Nous avons enseigné dans le même établissement il y a quelques années et ça ne s'est pas très bien passé…

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous installés, les trois adultes et les deux enfants, au Bolchoï. Bucky était assis dans un fauteuil avec Wanda endormie sur ses genoux tandis que Sam et Steven partageaient la banquette avec un Pietro admiratif de ces grands messieurs costauds comme son père.

« -En fait, ça n'a jamais collé…, fit remarquer Sam, nous n'avons pas la même vision de l'enseignement et de pas mal d'autres choses, je suppose…

-Ma foi, on ne peut pas s'entendre avec tout le monde…

-C'est vrai…, depuis combien de temps enseigne-t-il ici ? Demanda le noir.

-Oh, ça va faire un an je pense…

-Je vois...dis-moi Bucky…-tu permets qu'on se tutoie ?-, je ne veux pas t'inquiéter, mais ta petite parlait de choses étranges lorsque je l'ai retrouvée…

-De choses étranges...comme d'arabesques rouges ? Soupira le danseur.

-Oui…

-Et bien, ne t'inquiète pas...je suis au courant...ça lui passera je suppose…

-En tout cas, elle a beaucoup d'imagination ! Je suis sûr qu'elle a une âme d'artiste ! Qu'en penses-tu Steve ?

-Hein ?

-Tu n'as rien écouté de ce que nous venons de dire…

-Pardon, Sam...j'étais ailleurs.

-Non, sans blague ? Ricana le professeur de physique.

-Alors, repris Bucky, d'où venez-vous, vous deux ? Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ? Et il y a longtemps que vous… ? Risqua Bucky sans expliciter du fait de la présence de Pietro.

-Que nous...que nous quoi ? J'ai peur de comprendre, gémit Sam d'un air faussement outré.

-Non, Bucky, affirma Steve, nous ne sommes pas ensemble. Pas du tout mon type.

-Merci, mec, ça fait toujours plaisir. Si ça peut te rassuer, t'es pas mon type non plus, ni mon genre d'ailleurs…t'es gay, Bucky ?

-Euh…, rougit le brun face à la question posée si directement.

-Papa, c'est quoi gay ?

-Gay, mon bonhomme, fit Steve, est un terme qui veut dire homosexuel, c'est à dire un homme qui aime les hommes.

-Comme Papa, quoi !

-Si tu le dis, comme ton père, oui, rit Steve.

-Pietro, enfin ! Rougit Bucky.

-Sinon, revenons à tes précédents questions plus innocentes, relança Sam. Je viens de Manhattan.

-Et moi de Brooklyn, dit le blond.

-Ah oui ? Moi aussi ! Fit le danseur avec enthousiasme, trop heureux de rencontrer quelqu'un avec qui il eut des origines en commun. Comment est-ce ?

-Je te demande pardon ? Risqua Steve après un silence et un coup d'oeil prudent à Sam.

-C'est que...je suis amnésique, murmura Bucky. Je ne me souviens de rien d'antérieur à dix ans. Un accident de moto. Bref. Sur ma carte d'identité, il y a marqué que je suis né à Brooklyn, mais je n'en ai plus le moindre souvenir. Je ne sais même pas si j'y ai seulement vécu…

Steve lui lança un regard attristé, que Bucky prit pour une marque d'empathie. Cela le gênait toujours d'aborder cet aspect de sa vie, et il n'y avait pas mieux pour plomber l'ambiance.

« -Avec Steve, poursuivit Sam pour briser la glace, on s'est rencontrés à l'université, par un pote en commun. Ca fait combien de temps maintenant, Steve ?

-Je dirais une vingtaine d'années…

-Driiiiiiiiiiiiiiing…..driiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing…...driiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing.

-Oh non, qu'est-ce que c'est encore, Natasha a mis le feu à la maison ? Gémit Bucky. Désolé, les gars, fit-il en décrochant. Allo ?

-Papa ? Il est 18h30, vous êtes où ?

-Déjà ? Nous sommes encore à l'école. On ne va pas tarder. À tout de suite ma puce.

-Tu dois y aller ?

-Oui, je suis navré. Nous avons du rater la sonnerie. Il est déjà tard, et ma fille aînée est toute seule à la maison depuis ce matin.

-Bon...de toute façon, on se recroise demain !

-Oui, on se boira un autre café !

-Ca marche. Rentrez bien ! Ciao bonhomme, fit Steve en ébouriffant les cheveux de Pietro.

Bucky laissa son fils passer la porte avant lui et, mû par une force inconnue, il sentit soudain le besoin de se retourner. Il accrocha involontairement le regard de Steve, qui le suivait des yeux. Il y revit cette même tristesse étrange, avant de briser l'échange silencieux et de suivre son fils, Wanda toujours endormie dans ses bras.


	4. Visite suspecte chez les Maximoff

Hello les cocos ! C'est Lily. Bon, je suis vraiment désolée pour le temps que j'ai mis à poster ce quatrième chapitre, le temps passe à une vitesse monstre et cela fait déjà bien deux semaines depuis le dernier opus. Je voudrais d'abord répondre à vos reviews !

Ellis Ravenwood, c'est toujours un plaisir de lire tes (longues) reviews x) je suis contente que ce que j'ai fait des personnages de base te plaise. Tu comprendras néanmoins que je ne répondrai pas à toutes tes questions...sinon, il n'y aurait pas d'histoire à raconter :P Mais toutes tes impressions me permettent de voir si je parviens à mener mon histoire comme je le souhaite, et si ça a l'effet escompté ^^ Dans ce chapitre, on lève à demi le voile sur certaines choses, ce qui rend peut-être tout cela encore plus confus...qui sait...Bref, après avoir mis ta patience à rude épreuve, voici la suite.

Shina-ariz, ta review m'a fait plaisir :) et je suis contente que ce troisième chapitre t'aie plu. Je suis à peu près sûre que Sam est hétéro, du moins dans ma fic XD Comme pour Ellis Ravenwood, certaines questions resteront sans réponse jusqu'au chapitre qui y répondra :3 Maintenant, la suite !

Rose Eliade, j'adore la concision avec laquelle tu donnes ton avis, ça me fait bien rire à chaque fois x) contente que ça t'aie plu !

Yasbaltrine, oui c'est vrai, Bucky en a bavé dans le chapitre 3 ! XD L'attente est finie !

Ce sera un donc un chapitre plus long que les autres, avec l'introduction de nouveaux personnages sympathiques que vous reconnaîtrez sans mal...

Encore une fois, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis :) ! Bonne lecture !

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Après les mésaventures de la journée, Bucky fut ravi de retrouver tous ses petits, bien au chaud à la maison, sans risquer d'en perdre un ou d'en voir un autre risquer un renvoi pour bagarre en cours. Il envoya tout le monde au bain malgré les protestations, et se consacra à la préparation du dîner tout en rêvassant. Il ferait simple, spaghetti bolognaises, le plat préféré de Wanda, afin de l'aider à se remettre de ses émotions. Le danseur soupira en s'attachant les cheveux, il n'y avait même pas deux semaines que les cours avaient repris...cette année allait être longue. Il était néanmoins satisfait des nouvelles rencontres qu'il avait pu faire au cours de ces quelques jours, comme avec Steven Rogers ou Sam Wilson. Les deux amis semblaient être des personnes véritablement sympathiques, même si le blond était plus réservé et plus mélancolique que Sam. Ce dernier avait tout de suite fait bonne impression à Bucky, enjoué, avec de la conversation, droit, amusant. Tout ceci s'ajoutait au détail non-négligeable qu'il avait retrouvé sa fille, ce qui lui attirait d'emblée toute l'amitié du brun.

Le danseur avait néanmoins été surpris par la réaction de Rumlow, en fin de journée. Il pouvait comprendre que Sam, Steven et lui ne soient pas les meilleurs amis du monde, mais il aurait au moins pu rester un peu. Bucky en était d'autant plus contrarié qu'il aurait voulu remercier Brock pour son aide, et qu'il se sentait un peu coupable de son retrait. Après tout, c'était bien lui qui avait invité Sam et son ami à boire un café. Il mit l'eau à bouillir pour les pâtes, y ajouta du sel et, tout en sortant la viande du frigidaire, attrapa son téléphone portable. Même s'il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à avoir reçu un message ou un appel, la vue de l'écran vide le chiffonna un peu. Il déposa le téléphone à côté de lui pour continuer à préparer le dîner, se mordillant la lèvre d'indécision. Il devrait peut-être le contacter ? Lui envoyer un message serait-il correct ? Ne paraîtrait-il pas trop nonchalant de cette manière ? Mais était-il mieux de l'appeler… ? Ne risquait-il pas de le déranger ? Peut-être dînait-il tranquillement et tenait-il à ne pas être dérangé le soir ? Peut-être trouverait-il Bucky trop insistant ? Et s'il était en colère contre lui à propos de ce café proposé à Sam et Steve ? Tout à ses questionnements, Bucky manqua de couper son doigt à la place de la tomate qu'il maintenait sur le plan de travail, et poussa un petit couinement peu viril.

Honteux, et heureux qu'aucun de ses rejetons ne soit à proximité, il finit rapidement de préparer viande et tomates, mit le tout dans une poêle qu'il avait mise à chauffer un peu plus tôt, plongea les spaghetti dans l'eau bouillante, et attrappa son téléphone. Assez d'indécision, action ! La première tonalité le fit presque sauter au plafond. Nerveux, il lui semblait qu'elle retentissait bien trop fort. D'une main fébrile, il se détacha les cheveux, ne réalisant qu'après coup l'inutilité de son geste. Il allait soupirer profondément lorsqu'on décrocha à l'autre bout de la ligne, et se retint de justesse.

« -Oui ?

-Bonsoir, Brock, risqua Bucky, c'est moi…

-Salut Bucky. Tout va bien ?

-Oui, bégaya le danseur, oui oui, tout va bien ! Personne n'a disparu de nouveau, alors tout va bien !

-Bon. Et toi, ça va ?

-Moi, euh...oui, fit Bucky.

-Alors que se passe-t-il ?

-Euh...eh bien...je voulais te présenter des excuses pour tout à l'heure…

-Des excuses ? Répéta Rumlow, surpris. Mais pourquoi ?

-Et bien, j'ai proposé un café à Sam et Steven, et tu t'es senti obligé de t'en aller, je…

-Mais non Bucky, le coupa l'autre. Pas du tout, je t'assure.

-Mais ils m'ont dit que vous ne vous entendiez pas...c'est à cause de ça que tu n'es pas venu, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui. Mais ça me regarde. Je veux dire, reprit précipitament le taekwondoka, c'est moi qui aie décidé de ne pas venir. Ce n'était pas de ta faute, tu ne pouvais pas savoir.

-Hm...du coup je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te remercier. Tu as été très présent pour moi aujourd'hui...je t'en suis très reconnaissant.

-C'est normal. Tu sais pourquoi je fais ça, Bucky, dit Rumlow d'un ton beaucoup plus sérieux.

-Euh...je…

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas te sauter dessus, rit Brock, mais je souhaite au moins que tu sache que je t'apprécie beaucoup et que...j'aimerais que nous apprenions à nous connaître…

-…oui, murmura Bucky, rougissant comme une tomate dans sa cuisine, et priant pour qu'aucun des petits ne débarque à cet instant. Moi aussi, je t'apprécie beaucoup…, souffla-t-il.

-Tu as déjà eu quelqu'un, depuis que tu es à Malibu ? Lui demanda Rumlow.

-Non...enfin...pas vraiment…quelques aventures...

-Quel gâchis, murmura le taekwondoka. Me laisseras-tu arranger ça ?

-...eh bien…

-PAPAAAAAAAAAAAA ? AVEC QUI T'ES AU TELEPHOOOOOOONE ?

Bucky faillit faire une attaque. Il fallait vraiment qu'il dise à son fils ce qu'il pensait de ses hurlements interrogatifs intempestifs. Ca n'allait .TOUT !

« -Désolé Brock, je dois y aller. Mais c'est oui. Bye, fit-il à toute vitesse avant de raccrocher au nez de Rumlow et de vérifier la cuisson des pâtes.

-Dis Papa ? Demanda Pietro qui avait contourné le comptoir pour le rejoindre. C'était qui ? Ton namoureux ?

-Quoi ? Mais non enfin, qu'est-ce que tu vas t'imaginer ? Papa était au téléphone avec un ami, c'est tout.

-Pourquoi tu rougis alors ?

Ah. La question qui tue. Répondre « mais je ne rougis pas ! » était tout à fait contre-indiqué avec un gamin comme Pietro. Il s'acharnerait jusqu'à ce que Bucky craque, pour avoir la vérité. Non, la solution était de répondre par une autre question qui tue, et faire valoir par la même occasion son autorité de père.

« -Pietro ? Tu as pris ton bain ? Lui demanda-t-il avec un sourire angélique.

-Rooooh...j'y vais…, râla le petit en remontant les escaliers.

-Et fais vite, lui lança Bucky, le dîner est presque prêt ! Dis aux filles de descendre m'aider à mettre le couvert, au passage !

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

« -Natasha, s'il-te-plaît, est-ce que je peux te dire un mot ? Dit Bucky, arrêtant sa fille qui s'apprêtait à monter se coucher à la suite des jumeaux.

-Oui, Papa.

-Viens t'asseoir près de moi, dit gentiment le danseur en tapotant la place à côté de lui, sur le canapé.

La fillette s'exécuta. Mais au lieu de s'asseoir simplement, elle se blottit contre son père, posant la tête sur ses genoux d'un geste naturel. Bucky interpréta ceci comme un signe que sa fille avait un petit coup au moral, et commença à lui caresser les cheveux en fredonnant le Beau Danube bleu, de Strauss. Depuis que Bucky avait mit ce disque lors d'un exercice de danse, alors qu'elle n'avait que quatre ans, trop jeune pour qu'il lui apprenne, elle avait développé une véritable fascination pour le morceau. Quand elle se sentait mal, son père se chargeait de lui fredonner cette mélodie qu'elle aimait tant. Au bout d'un moment, tout en continuant à lui caresser les cheveux, il cessa la chanson, et posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

« -Ma puce, est-ce que tu veux bien m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé, ce matin ?

-...Alice a été méchante. Elle a dis quelque chose de vraiment méchant.

-Qu'a-t-elle dit ? Voulu savoir son père.

-...elle a dit…, inspira Natasha, comme s'apprêtant à vomir une ribambelle de couleuvres, que les Maximoff étaient une famille de bizarres.

-C'est tout… ? Mais…

-Elle a dit que nous étions des bizarres, répéta Natasha, elle a dit « Toi, le glaçon, et ton cyborg de père, et puis ton singe de petit-frère, et ta petite sœur timbrée»…

-Aie, fit Bucky, c'est vrai que ce n'était pas très gentil.

-Je ne pouvais pas la laisser dire ça. Wanda est pas timbrée, Pietro n'est pas un singe...et t'es pas un cyborg, papa…, bredouilla Natasha, le menton tremblotant.

-Tout comme tu n'es pas un glaçon, mon trésor…, sourit Bucky en prenant son visage entre ses grandes mains, allons allons, mon coeur, ne pleure pas pour ça…

-M...mais...on n'est...p..p..pas...bizaaaaarres….ouiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnn….

La petite fille éclata en sanglots, se jetant au cou de son père, désolé de la voir aussi chamboulée.

« -C'est..c'est pas de not...notre f...faute si...on a été...adoptéééééés…

-Mais non, mon coeur, sourit Bucky en la berçant, le coeur gros -cela lui faisait toujours mal lorsque ses enfants souffraient de leur adoption, même s'il pouvait très bien le comprendre. Ecoute, mon coeur, je sais bien que nous ne sommes pas une famille très conventionnelle...mais au moins, nous sommes une famille...ça, tu peux en être certaine, petit coeur…

-O...oui...

-Et puis, je suis peut-être un cyborg, rit Bucky, mais au moins, je suis un gentil cyborg !

-T'es pas un cyborg, un point c'est tout, trancha Natasha, reprenant du poil de la bête en entendant son père rire.

-D'accord mon trésor.

-Mais papa ?

-Hm ?

-C'est vrai que tu es gentil. Tu es le plus gentil, et le meilleur des papas.

-Merci, mon coeur, fit Bucky en serrant son aînée conte lui. Je suis fier de toi, tu le sais ? J'ai bien besoin d'aide pour défendre cette famille, et tu es très forte. Merci.

-C'est normal, papa ! Je suis ta fille, sourit Natasha. Et maintenant, je vais dormir !

-Tu as bien raison mon coeur ! Soit en forme pour demain.

-Bonne nuit !

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Le lendemain matin, mardi, Bucky se réveilla naturellement. S'étirant avec délices, à la manière d'un chat, il repoussa tout doucement les couvertures pour se redresser. Il tendit tranquillement la main vers son réveil pour...s'éjecter littéralement hors du lit en voyant qu'il était en retard ! Tout en se douchant et s'habillant à toute vitesse, encore ensommeillé, il se demanda ce qui avait bien pu se passer...était-ce le réveil qui avait eu un disfonctionnement, était-ce lui qui ne l'avait pas entendu ? Il verrait cela plus tard. En attendant, il essayait de rassembler les deux seuls neurones éveillés dans son cerveau pour mettre sa jambe gauche dans la jambe gauche de son pantalon, et pas à droite.

Ce fut une tornade qui pénétra dans la chambre de Natasha quelques secondes plus tard, la réveillant en douceur accélérée, en lui annonçant qu'ils étaient en retard et qu'elle devait s'habiller très vite si elle voulait avoir le temps d'ingurgiter un petit déjeuner décent. Puis, l'ouragan Bucky ressortit, se dirigeant vers la chambre des jumeaux. Il s'arrêta néanmoins devant la porte en entendant des bruits suspects. C'étaient là les bruits redoutés de tout parent...des éternuements et des bruits de toux ! Le danseur poussa la porte tout doucement, entrant sur la pointe des pieds. Pietro était déjà réveillé et son regard inquiet passait de son père au petit lit de Wanda. Bucky alla s'agenouiller devant le lit, où sa fille ouvrit péniblement des yeux embués de fièvre. Une main sur le front humide lui confirma que sa fille était bouillante. Celle-ci eu soudain un violent accès d'éternuements. La sentence tomba dans l'esprit de Bucky : il n'était pas pensable qu'elle aille en cours ce jour-là. Il sortit rapidement de la chambre pour aller chercher un médicament contre la fièvre, une espèce de décoction à base de plantes, que Pepper lui avait chaudement recommandée. Il en donna une cuillerée à Wanda, déposa une boîte de mouchoirs à côté du lit, et lui dit d'essayer de dormir un peu, qu'elle n'irai pas à l'école ce jour-là. La petite fille hocha péniblement la tête avant de refermer les paupières.

« -Toi, par contre, sourit Bucky en regardant Pietro qui le fixait, assis sur son lit, tu vas vraiment être en retard si tu ne te dépêche pas !

-Mais je ne vais pas à l'école, répliqua le petit.

-Je te demande pardon ?

-Je veux pas aller à l'école sans Wanda !

-Ecoute, Pietro, Wanda est malade et elle ne peut pas aller à l'école. Toi tu vas très bien, tu peux donc y aller. Prépare-toi.

-Non !

- _Pietro_ …

- _Niet_! _Niet_ ! _Niet_ !

- _Pietro, tu sais bien que Wanda est en sécurité à la maison_. Je vais rester à la maison pour pouvoir m'occuper d'elle, tu sais…

- _C'est vrai_ ?

-Mais oui, enfin ! _Je suis votre papa, c'est mon devoir de rester à la maison quand vous êtes malades_... _le tien est d'aller à l'école sagement, comme un bon garçon…_

-D'accord...

-Bien. Habille toi, prépare ton cartable et descend vite prendre le petit déjeuner !

Bucky ressortit de la chambre en refermant tout doucement la porte derrière lui. S'il devait rester veiller sur Wanda, cela signifiait qu'il ne pourrait pas emmener ses enfants à l'école. Il n'osait laisser la petite même pour quelques minutes, et n'osait pas plus laisser les enfants aller à l'école seuls. Comme chaque fois qu'une situation de cette sorte se produisait, il sortit son téléphone pour appeler T'Challa au secours. Chaque fois que l'un de ses enfants avait été malade et qu'il s'était retrouvé coincé par ce dilemme cornélien, il avait invité son ami à passer la matinée chez lui car, comme lui, le Noir ne travaillait pas le matin. De la sorte, Bucky pouvait amener ses enfants encore vaillants à l'école, tandis que le/la petit(e) malade restait sous bonne garde. Le brun suspendit cependant son geste, le doigt au-dessus du numéro affiché sur l'écran tactile. T'Challa ne pourrait pas ce jour-là, il lui avait dit la veille qu'il allait voir de la famille à Los Angeles, et ne serait de retour que mercredi soir. Bucky réflechit trente secondes à une autre personne qu'il pourrait appeler. Il pensa un instant à contacter Brock, mais cela lui sembla étrange. De plus, ils s'étaient à peine mis ensemble la veille, et encore, à mots couverts et enterrés, il était donc peut-être un peu tôt pour l'engager comme baby-sitter. Et puis, franchement, est-ce que le taekwondoka avait une tête de baby-sitter ? Il pensa ensuite, tout naturellement à Steven Rogers. Le grand blond lui semblait tout indiqué pour prendre soin de ses enfants, avec sa carrure imposante et son gentil sourire. Cependant, il ne savait comment le contacter. C'est par association d'idées qu'il songea à son ami Sam Wilson, qui lui avait donné son numéro la veille, et qui après tout, avait sauvé sa petite fille. Il se décida donc à appeler le professeur de physique, qui lui répondit au bout de deux tonalités.

« -Yo, Bucky ! Comment ça va, mec ?

-Ca va bien, Sam, et toi ?

-Mais oui !

-Ecoute, c'est un peu embarassant...j'aurais un service à te demander…

-Embarassant comment Bucky ? Le taquina Sam, tu es dans une ruelle, déguisé en ours blanc avec une gueule de bois, et tu ne sais pas comment tu es arrivé là ?

-Non euh...Wanda est malade et je dois rester avec elle...je me demandais si tu pouvais faire un petit détour par chez moi pour emmener Pietro et Natasha à l'école…

-Mais bien sûr ! Ce n'est pas un problème ! Par contre je suis en voiture donc je les récupère devant chez toi ?

-Ok. Merci beaucoup Sam !

-No problemo. Tu me donnes ton adresse ?

Bucky s'exécuta.

« -Nickel ! S'exclama Sam, c'est sur mon chemin. Je suis là dans 10 minutes, c'est bon pour toi ?

-Oui ! C'est super, merci Sam.

-Mais je t'en prie. Bye !

Dix minutes plus tard, Bucky déposa une Natasha ébourrifée et ensommeillée, et un Pietro tout barbouillé de dentifrice à l'arrière de la voiture de Sam. Il attacha leurs ceintures tout en remerciant le grand noir, qui lui répondit en lui souriant avec amitié.

« -Allez les loupiots ! C'est parti pour l'école, s'écria-t-il, on dit à tout à l'heure à Papa ! Je te les ramène à 18h c'est bon ? Demanda-t-il au danseur.

-Oui, merci ! C'est très gentil, sourit le brun avant de refermer la portière de derrière.

-Ciao !

Bucky agita la main vers ses enfants qui s'étaient retournés et lui faisaient signe par la vitre du coffre. Puis, il monta voir comment allait Wanda. La petite toussait et éternuait toujours autant, et ne parvenait donc pas à dormir. Le sirop n'avait pas encore fait effet. Tout en se demandant s'il ne devait pas appeler le médecin, le père poule redescendit pour préparer un porridge à la petite malade, qu'il lui servit bien chaud et avec du miel. Wanda adorait le porridge, ce qui était une aubaine car ce met constituait, d'après Pepper, un excellent repas pour petits malades, d'autant plus avec un supplément de miel et de citron. La petite fille n'aimant pas beaucoup les agrumes, Bucky l'en dispensa. Son amie psychologue l'avait définitivement beaucoup aidé, avec ses recettes de grand-mère et ses conseils sur l'éducation des enfants. Elle avait tout appris avec sa mère et ses deux petites sœurs, qui avaient eu elles-mêmes des enfants. Dans les premiers temps, quand Bucky avait été un peu perdu avec sa minuscule Natasha de 4 ans, elle l'avait aidé à prendre ses marques, ses repères, à s'occuper de l'enfant malade, à lui faire faire la sieste…Elle avait peut-être même été une sorte de mère de substitution pour la rouquine, jusqu'à ce que Bucky parvienne à assumer pleinement ce rôle-là aussi. Aujourd'hui, il se débrouillait très bien, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter au moindre bobo, au moindre éternuement.

Il était d'autant plus aux petits soins avec sa fille que celle-ci s'était perdue la veille. La fillette englouti son porridge avec appétit, ce qui rassura le danseur. Si Wanda conservait son appétit d'ogre, elle n'était pas gravement malade. D'ailleurs, Bucky doutait fortement que quoi que ce soit puisse le lui ôter, ce qui les avait fait beaucoup rire au début, avec Pepper et Tony. La fillette engloutissait littéralement tout ce qui se présentait sous son nez, à condition bien sûr que ce soit comestible. Finalement, Wanda finit par bâiller fortement avant de se pelotonner de nouveau dans son lit et de s'endormir comme une masse. Bucky sourit tendrement. Sa fille était vraiment un numéro. Une petite chose fragile et adorable, mais qui vous en remontrait à chaque fois. Le brun redescendit faire la vaisselle, et alla faire quelques exercices de danse pendant quelques heures, remontant régulièrement dans la chambre de Wanda pour vérifier qu'elle n'avait besoin de rien.

Vers midi, il travaillait à une nouvelle chorégraphie sur la Lettre à Elise. Il avait pour projet de monter un spectacle avec les élèves de terminale, sur un thème qu'il cherchait encore à définir. Il ne leur proposerait son idée qu'au début du mois d'octobre, et les laisserait réflechir là-dessus pendant les vacances. Les élèves avaient en effet une semaine de vacances à la fin du mois d'octobre, une fantaisie du directeur de l'école, qui avait été élevé en France, et avait beaucoup apprécié son système de congés. Néanmoins, il n'était pas vraiment favorable aux longues vacances à la française. Il préférait donner aux élèves des vacances brèves à intervalles réguliers. Elèves comme professeurs avaient ainsi une semaine à la fin d'octobre, une semaine à Noël, une semaine en février, une autre en avril et en juin, et enfin, n'avaient pas cours au mois d'août. Malgré ces congés gracieusement accordés, Fury restait très exigeant avec les enseignements réalisés dans son établissement. Les vacances étaient accordées en fonction des résultats des élèves et de leurs comportements. Malgré tout, il était rare que les élèves soient privés de leurs congés.

Bucky entendit soudain -la musique n'était pas forte- de petits bruits de pas dans l'escalier menant au sous-sol. Bientôt, la petite tête de Wanda apparu dans l'embrasure de la porte. Elle avait l'air groggy, les cheveux en pagaille autour de sa tête, le nez et le contour des yeux rosés, mais elle sourit tout de même à son père avant de zigzager vers lui. Elle avait enfilé une robe de chambre rose pelucheuse et des chaussons assortis, et serrait contre elle son Teddy Bear Captain America, ou plutôt, serrait son Teddy Bear entre elle et la jambe gauche de son père.

« -Comment te sens-tu ma chérie ? Demanda Bucky en le caressant gentiment la tête.

-Mieux, marmonna Wanda.

-Hm, tu as pu dormir un peu ?

-Oui, je viens de me réveiller, sourit Wanda, l'air un peu ailleurs.

-Bon, viens, on va prendre ta température, fit Bucky en prenant sa fille dans ses bras pour monter à la salle de bain.

Le thermomètre indiqua 38,5. Le danseur fit une moue sceptique. Ce n'était pas encore ça...il redonna à Wanda une cuillerée du sirop miracle made in Pepper, et lui demanda si elle avait faim. Le ventre de la fillette répondit à sa place, et avec un sourire contrit, elle hocha la tête.

« -D'accord, rit Bucky, je vais te faire à manger, ensuite, au bain, et au lit !

Deux assiettes de coquillettes au fromage, un bain moussant à la fraise, un coup de serviette éponge jaune canari et un bisou plus tard, Wanda était de nouveau roulée en boule dans son lit, dormant du sommeil du juste. Bucky la contempla un moment, sa petite fille toute fragile, toute délicate, avec son petit nez tout rouge et ses cheveux qu'il venait de peigner. Il se pencha de nouveau, un sourire aimant sur les lèvres, et l'embrassa tout doucement sur le front. Puis il se détourna pour s'emparer de la montagne de mouchoirs amoncelés à la tête du lit. Il manqua ainsi la petite étincelle rouge qui fit virer, pour quelques fractions de seconde, le nez de Wanda à l'écarlate, et le petit froncement de sourcil de l'enfant endormie. Lorsqu'il posa de nouveau les yeux sur elle, son visage était lisse et paisible. Satisfait, Bucky ressortit de la chambre à pas de loup pour laisser dormir sa petite.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Lorsque Natasha entra au self, elle fut accueillie par le brouhaha caractéristique de la cantine des collégiens. C'était une grande salle, très lumineuse, avec de longues tables et de longs bancs en bois. Comme d'habitude, c'était l'heure d'affluence, le service de 12h30, et se posait cette fois encore la question de savoir si Natasha et ses deux amis pourraient trouver trois places côte à côte. La rouquine prit le plateau que lui tendait Shuri T'Chakson, une petite fille à la peau noire et au sourire lumineux, avec des yeux très sombres et des tresses africaines qui fascinaient Natasha. Les deux fillettes s'étaient rencontrées pour la première fois à leur rentrée au collège, dans la même classe l'année précédente, et ne s'étaient plus lâchées depuis. Elles étaient l'une pour l'autre ce qui se rapprochait d'une meilleure amie, et s'étaient régulièrement invitées l'une chez l'autre pour jouer ou faire des pyjamas parties. Elles avaient en outre découvert que le père de Natasha et le grand-frère de Shuri étaient tous deux professeurs à l'école, ce qui les avait encore rapprochées. T'Challa et Bucky s'entendaient à merveille, tout comme les deux enfants.

Au duo Natasha/Shuri s'était ajouté, depuis le début de l'année, un jeune garçon, originaire d'un pays étranger dont elles n'avaient pas retenu le nom, et qui répondait au prénom de Loki. Il avait vaguement marmonné quelque chose à propos d'un obscur dieu de la mythologie nordique, lorsqu'il s'était présenté à la classe. Natasha et Shuri l'avaient tout de suite adopté, et le garçonnet n'y avait pas trouvé grand-chose à redire, répondant à leurs attentions de ses petits sourires pudiques et timides. Le garçon, tout en finesse et même plus petit que Natasha, portait ses cheveux noirs assez longs, bouclant sur ses épaules, ce qui amenait les autres gamins de sa classe à se moquer de lui. Il ne répondait jamais quand ils l'interpelaient moqueusement, le traitant de « fillette », ou de « princesse mini-pouce », passant simplement son chemin. D'autant plus que Shuri se chargeait très bien de leur faire fermer « leurs sales becs visqueux de morveux têtes à grosses claques ». C'était une insulte que Shuri tenait de son père, originaire du Wakanda -dont Shuri et son frère avait la nationalité en plus de l'américaine. En wakandien, l'injure tenait en un seul mot, et avait donc un rendu plus chic, mais la fillette s'en moquait pas mal. Le sens n'était pas plus gratifiant dans une langue que dans l'autre, après tout !

Après avoir remplis leurs plateaux de hamburgers, poissons, frites, ratatouille et autres muffins au chocolat et salades de fruits, les trois compères se mirent à chercher un espace libre. Avec un cri de triomphe, Natasha se précipita vers un bout de table près d'une fenêtre, où elle s'assura de garder trois places en attendant que Shuri et Loki la rejoignent. Cela fait, ils s'attablèrent et commencèrent à dévorer leur repas, tout en discutant de leurs cours. Le mardi matin, ils avaient cours de physique, de littérature et de mathématiques. Natasha adorait ces trois matières. Elle adorait étudier en général d'ailleurs. Shuri, quant à elle, préférait grandement la littérature. Loki se sentait bien plus à l'aise en sciences. Ils en vinrent à discuter de leurs professeurs.

« -Non mais vraiment, il est pas trop mignon ?

-Qui ça ? Demanda Natasha, la bouche pleine -notant mentalement qu'elle avait de la chance que son père ne soit pas dans le coin pour lui répéter 'on ne parle pas la bouche pleine'.

-M. Wilson !

-Euh…tu trouves ? Fit la petite voix de Loki.

-Mais trooooop ! En plus, il est trop sympa ! Et drôle, et tout !

-Et ben, tu sais quoi Shuri, tu vas être jalouse, sussura Natasha, devine qui a sa petite sœur malade et qui son père n'a donc pas pu amener à l'école et a demandé à de les amener elle et son frère à l'école à sa place ?

-Naaaan jure… ? Fit Shuri, les yeux grands ouverts.

-Et ouiiiii, rit le rouquine en gobant une frite.

-Dis donc, remarqua Loki en désignant le plateau repas de Natasha, tu n'es pas censée faire gaffe à ce que tu manges ou je ne sais quoi, si tu veux devenir danseuse ? J'ai lu ça quelque part…

-Rabat-joie, marmonna Natasha. D'abord, je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir devenir danseuse ! Ensuite, je suis en pleine croissance ! Et puis je ne mange pas autant que les jumeaux ! Eux, tu les verrais, presque tout ce qu'achète papa, ils le mangent ! Des goinfres gloutonesques !

-Oui...avec toi en plus, ça doit ête difficile à gérer, ricana Shuri en picorant son poisson.

-Rooooh...ça va !

-Hep ! Natasha, chuchota soudain Loki en lui désignant quelqu'un derrière eux, c'est pas ce garçon que tu trouvais craquant la dernière fois ?

Natasha se retourna brièvement pour jeter un coup d'oeil, avant de revenir face à ses amis, rouge comme une pivoine. Derrière elle, juste derrière elle, assis à la table derrière elle, se trouvait un jeune garçon de 7e qu'elle avait croisé la semaine d'avant, et qui ne l'avait pas laissée indifférente. Il était étrange, mais cela lui plaisait. Il avait les cheveux châtains, l'air très sérieux et une moue boudeuse au visage. Elle l'avait aperçu pour la première fois au cours de tir-à-l'arc du vendredi après-midi, un cours d'initiation qu'elle avait testé. Tous les élèves avaient le droit, pour choisir au mieux les cours auxquels ils souhaitaient assister, de les essayer pendant deux semaines pour voir lesquels leur plaisaient le plus. Elle était allée voir comment se déroulait le cours de tir à l'arc, et ce garçon l'avait impressionnée. Il tirait en prenant à peine le temps de viser, et ne ratait jamais sa cible.

« -J'ai entendu qu'il s'appelait Clinton, lui glissa Loki de sa petite voix fluette.

-C'est un drôle de nom, renchérit Shuri d'un air perplexe.

-Mais ça lui va bien, remarqua Natasha.

-Bon, firent Loki et Shuri en même temps, quand est-ce que tu vas lui parler ?

-Euh...pas maintenant, éluda la rouquine en plongeant son nez dans ses frites, il faut finir de manger, sinon on va arriver en retard en cours...vous avez choisi quoi vous ?

-Je vais en taekwondo, sourit Shuri avec un sourire carnassier, et ensuite en gym.

-Tu vas aller avec Rumlow alors ? Demanda Loki d'une petite voix, il me fait un peu peur, ce monsieur…

-Non mais tu l'entends, cette petite chose fragile là, rit gentiment Shuri, « ce monsieur ». Mais non, il est très sympa ! Pas vrai Nat ?

-Oui, sourit Natasha, il est assez impressionnant comme ça, mais il est gentil ! Il a aidé mon papa a chercher Wanda hier…Loki, tu fais quoi toi ?

-Je vais en athlétisme et en musique…et toi ?

-En Arts Plastiques ! Et après taekwondo !

-Sérieux ? Lui demanda Shuri, dans ce cas j'irai d'abord en gym et après en taekwondo, pour qu'on puisse y aller ensemble, d'accord ?

-Si tu veux, sourit Natasha.

La sonnerie de 13h retentit à ce moment-là, leur indiquant qu'ils reprendraient les cours dans une demi-heure. Les trois petits se concentrèrent sur leurs plateau-repas.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Echange de SMS entre Bucky Maximoff et Brock Rumlow, le mardi X septembre, de 12h46 à 13h25.

Brock : Bonjour, là-dedans ! :-) Où es-tu ?

Bucky : Home. Wanda a attrappé un rhume...du coup je reste avec elle :-/

Brock : Pauvre Pitchoune ! :-( C'est dommage, je voulais t'inviter à boire un café brûlant au Bolchoï…

Bucky : Tu veux dire que tu aurais aimé que JE t'invite à boire un café brûlant au Bolchoï...on n'y entre pas comme ça, tu sais… :-P

Brock : Pas faux. Bon...quand est-ce que tu m'invite à boire ce café brûlant, hm ? :-P

Bucky : Je ne sais pas trop, tout dépend de Wanda...elle devrait aller mieux bientôt…

Brock : Bon. Si Wanda va mieux jeudi, je t'invite à dîner ET à boire un café brûlant...mais pas au Bolchoï…ça te va ? Après tout, nous avons quelque chose à célébrer…

Bucky : Ah bon ?

Brock : le « mais c'est oui » d'hier soir te dit-il quelque chose ? Après que ton démon de fils se soit pointé pour écouter une conversation de grandes personnes ? -)

Bucky : Oh. Oui...ça me dit quelque chose… :-P

Brock : Bon...sinon, j'ai cru comprendre que Wilson avait amené Natasha et Pietro à l'école ce matin ?

Bucky : Oui...je n'ai pas osé te demander...je me suis dit que ça ferait beaucoup… :-X

Brock : Bucky, tu n'imagines pas comme je serais ravi d'emmener tes enfants à l'école…

Bucky : Vraiment ? Tu n'es pas obligé… :-/

Brock : Ca ne me dérange pas du tout...tes petits bouts sont adorables, gentils et drôles. J'aimerais les connaître mieux ! :-)

Bucky : Bon...tu veux les emmener demain ?

Brock : Ca roule ! J'en profiterai pour dire bonjour à mon petit-ami...d'ailleurs, si tu le croise, dis-lui bonjour de ma part -)

Bucky : Ce sera fait :-)

Brock : Très bien ! :-) Je dois y aller, les cours vont commencer. Je t'appelle ce soir !

Bucky : A ce soir… :-)

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Echange de SMS entre Bucky Maximoff et Nicholas Fury, le mardi X septembre, entre 12h52 et 12h54.

Bucky : Bonjour Nicholas, je suis navré, je ne vais pas pouvoir venir faire cours cet après-midi, Wanda est malade, donc je reste avec elle aujourd'hui et demain. Mes élèves savent ce qu'ils ont à faire, ils peuvent donc venir en cours malgré tout et travailler sous la surveillance d'un pion.

Nicholas : Très bien, Bucky. Guéris bien ta petite. Bonne journée.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

« -Un peu de calme, les enfants ! Fit la voix claire de Steven Rogers en tapant dans ses mains pour couvrir le vacarme. Tout le monde s'assied et plus un bruit !

Natasha s'installa comme ses camarades, dans un brouhaha allant décrescendo. La salle d'Arts Plastiques de était spacieuse et tout encombrée de tas de matériel. Des travaux d'élèves recouvraient les murs, des acryliques, des encres, des huiles, des collages. En ce moment, des élèves de 11e niveau avaient même commencé à travailler le vitrail. Leurs ouvrages trônaient sur une longue table étroite poussée contre un mur. Les hautes étagères étaient pleines de bacs remplis de crayons, de tubes de peintures, de chutes de papiers et de tissus, de pots à pinceaux, de coupelles de plastique et de céramique peinte. Il y avait aussi des réserves d'argiles de toutes les couleurs, un four dans un coin de la salle pour la céramique ou la pâte fimo. Trois projecteurs étaient aussi alignés contre un mur. Un grand meuble constituait une réserve de papiers de tous les formats, matières et couleurs, et un autre abritait des toiles plus ou moins grandes, du format en pied à la miniature. Un des murs servait lui-même de support. Les élèves y scotchaient leurs travaux pour pouvoir travailler debout. Sinon, on pouvait toujours se servir dans la réserve attenante à la salle, où étaient gardés les chevalets, les énormes pots de colle liquide, des réserve de ballons de baudruche et de fléchettes, des masques blancs à peindre, des paillettes et breloques à coller, des travaux d'élèves. Sur le dernier mur se trouvait enfin un immense tableau à craie. Dans la salle d'Arts, on trouvait aussi une large bibliothèque pleine de livres sur des travaux manuels et artistiques variés, de la peinture à l'huile à la sculpture sur plâtre, en passant par l'origami et la peinture corporelle.

Au centre trônaient enfin quatre grandes tables rectangulaires. Sur l'une d'elles se trouvait une chaîne avec un bac rempli de CD et de cassettes. Chaque table pouvait accueillir huit élèves. Le cours n'en comptait ce jour-là qu'une quinzaine. Natasha trépignait d'impatience à l'idée de passer à la pratique, ne lâchant pas des yeux son professeur tandis qu'il faisait la liste des élèves présents. Elle sentit soudain qu'on lui tapotait l'épaule et se retourna. Loki lui fit un petit coucou de la main, d'un air gêné, avant de s'asseoir près d'elle.

« -Loki ? Chuchota-t-elle, tu ne devais pas aller en athlétisme ?

-Si..mais…

-Maximoff et Laufeyson, fit sévèrement Steven, silence.

Un peu vexée de s'être faite mouchée sur ce ton, Natasha fusilla la table du regard. Après quelques seconde, elle entendit un minuscule « désolé » chuchoté à côté d'elle. La voix était tellement fluette que sa mauvaise humeur s'évapora en un instant, et elle adressa un gentil sourire à Loki.

« -Bon, je suppose que tout le monde est là, marmonna Steven en achevant sa liste et en la poussant dans un coin de son bureau, situé à côté de la porte d'entrée. Alors, pour ceux qui n'étaient pas là la semaine dernière, sourit-il en regardant Loki et deux autres élèves, je vais réexpliquer ce que j'attends de vous pour cette séance ! J'ai demandé à vos camarades d'amener une photographie de quelqu'un qu'ils admirent pour en réaliser le portrait comme il leur plaîra, sur le format A4 de leur choix. Pour les trois élèves qui n'étaient pas là, vous pourrez commencer votre travail aujourd'hui et amener la photo au prochain cours ! Bien. Maintenant, je voudrais que chacun passe rapidement au tableau pour nous expliquer qui est-ce qu'il a choisi et pourquoi. Qui veut commencer ? D'accord Peter, vas-y.

Tandis que le bambin bavard de sa classe expliquait en long en large et en travers pourquoi est-ce que c'était sa tante May qu'il avait choisie et pourquoi c'était la meilleure des tantes et pourquoi ci et pourquoi ça, Loki déchira un petit bout de papier de son cahier pour griffonner quelque chose, avant de le glisser discrètement à Natasha.

« Quasiment tous les garçons de 7e et 8e sont allés en athlétisme...c'était complet...Du coup je me suis rabatu sur l'Art Plastique, vu que tu y étais, et que la gym n'est pas trop mon truc...^^' ».

« Tu ne le regretteras pas ! C'est un super cours :3 Le prof est top ! Apparemment, c'est le dessinateur de Captain America ! » lui répondit Natasha sur le même bout de papier, avant de le lui rendre avec un sourire ravi.

« Noooon sérieux ? O.O ».

« Eeeeeet ouiiiiiiiiii ! »

« Trop coooool ! »

« -Natasha ? Appela Steven Rogers, Natasha ? Tu veux bien lâcher ce que tu griffonne et venir présenter à la classe la personne que tu as choisie ?

-Euh ! Oui , fit Natasha avec un sourire gêné, bondissant de sa chaise en attrapant au vol la photographie qu'elle avait amenée.

Elle vint s'installer timidement au tableau, un peu gênée par les quinze paires d'yeux sur elle, mais un petit regard en coin sur la figure souriante de son professeur l'encouragea. Après un coup d'oeil à la photo dans ses mains, elle releva fièrement la tête.

« -J'ai décidé de réaliser un portrait de mon père ! J'ai amené une photo prise par ma maraine aux dernières vacances. Elle aime beaucoup la photographie et les portraits, alors elle s'exerce dès qu'elle peut, précisa Natasha à l'intention de Steven, attentif. Nous étions allés à San Fransisco tous ensembles, et nous nous étions installés dans un parc pour pique-niquer. A un moment, ma maraine a dit que la lumière était belle, et elle a pris cette photo, ajouta-t-elle en brandissant la photo à la cantonade, pour que tout le monde puisse la voir.

Sur cette photo, son père ne faisait pas du tout ses presque quarante ans. Les rayons du soleil tombait sur un côté de son visage, pris de face. Il regardait l'objectif, les yeux rieurs, gentils, illuminés par le soleil comme de minuscules vitraux en camaïeu de bleu, et mis en valeur par un chandail bleu clair. Ses cheveux, dont il avait coincé une mèche derrière son oreille gauche, flottaient dans une brise légère. Il affichait un sourire ravageur, même si la petite fille de 12 ans ne le voyait pas encore. Elle savait que son père était beau, mais ne le voyait pas encore comme séduisant. Son papa était son papa, c'était tout. Par contre, lorsqu'elle tendit la photo à son professeur d'art plastique, lui sembla tout à fait saisir cette subtilité. Il resta un instant immobile, bloqué dans la contemplation de ce visage. Ce sourire d'enfant, séducteur sans y penser, désirable sans y croire. Il toussa avant de rendre le portrait à son élève.

« -Ta maraine est une excellente photographe, lui dit-il.

-C'est vrai ! Sourit Natasha de toutes ses dents.

La fillette retourna s'asseoir. D'autres élèves passèrent. Puis vint le tour de Loki. Le petit garçon était maladivement timide, et se mit à trembler lorsque le grand blond lui fit signe de venir au tableau. Il ne parvint par à se lever et baissa la tête. Steven Rogers comprit le message. Il demanda à tout le monde de se mettre au travail. Ravie, Natasha prit la main de Loki, qui avait retrouvé l'usage de ses jambes, pour lui faire faire le tour de la salle et lui montrer tout le matériel. Ensemble, ils choisirent leur papier et ce qu'ils utiliseraient pour leurs portraits. Loki opta pour une palette d'aquarelle, et Natasha prit un peu de tout, de la gouache, de la sanguine, des crayons de couleur. Elle souhaitait faire un mélange de plusieurs technique, partant du principe que cela rendrait son travail plus frappant. Ils s'installèrent et commencèrent à travailler tout en discutant. Pendant ce temps, Steven Rogers mit un disque de musique classique, « pour ouvrir leurs chakra » leur avait-il dit la première fois, en riant.

Après une petite demi-heure de travail, il commença à passer voir comment ses élèves se débrouillaient. Parfois, c'étaient les élèves qui l'appelaient pour lui demander des conseils. Il leur montrait comment faire ressortir la couleur en utilisant des teintes complémentaires, comment assombrir la peinture sans ajouter de noir, comment obtenir un rendu net au crayon de couleur, comment ne pas salir sa feuille lorsqu'on utilise du pastel gras. C'était un professeur qui aimait ce qu'il faisait, et qui aimait transmettre son art. En cela, Natasha trouvait que ressemblait beaucoup à son père. Il arriva finalement à leur niveau, à Loki et Natasha, et prit une chaise pour s'asseoir près d'eux. Loki rougit comme une pivoine, mais le blond le mit tout de suite à l'aise en lui souriant gentiment.

« -Alors, Loki, dit-il d'une voix douce, dis-moi, qui as-tu choisi ?

-Eh bien….bredouilla Loki

-N'aie pas peur, lui chuchota Natasha, il ne va pas te manger !

-...j'ai choisi ma maman…

-Ta maman ? D'accord, pourquoi ?

-...parce que...parce qu'elle m'a mis au monde…., bafouilla Loki en se rendant compte de l'évidence de ce qu'il venait de dire.

-ça oui, rit Steven, excellent choix ! Nous devrions tous admirer nos mères pour cela ! Oh...pardon Natasha…

-Non, monsieur, ce n'est pas grave, sourit Natasha, j'ai un papa qui est aussi une maman vous savez !

-Ce n'est pas faux, répondit Steven sur le même ton. Je me doutais bien que tu choisirai ton père...mais tu ne nous as pas expliqué pourquoi lui...bien sûr, ça paraît évident…

-C'est que...puisqu'il est professeur ici, je ne voulais pas trop étaler des choses qui ne regardent pas ses élèves. Mais à vous, je veux bien le dire ! Ajouta-t-elle avec enthousiasme. J'admire mon père parce qu'il a vécu une épreuve très difficile il y a dix ans...très difficile…

-Quel genre d'épreuve ? Voulu savoir le blond.

-Il a eu un grave accident de moto...et il a perdu la mémoire...et son bras gauche...c'est pour ça qu'il a une prothèse...mais ne lui en parlez pas, s'il vous plaît...ça le mettrait mal à l'aise…

-Je ne dirai rien, je te le promets.

-Mais malgré ça, il s'est relevé, il s'est battu pour commencer une nouvelle vie ! En plus, il a trouvé le moyen de nous adopter et de nous élever, mon petit frère, ma petite sœur et moi...Il est tout pour nous, un père et une mère. Il est fort, il est gentil, il nous fait rire, il cuisine super bien, il nous lit des histoires, il s'occupe de la maison, et puis c'est un danseur aussi ! Je suis vraiment fière d'être sa fille et j'espère qu'en grandissant je serais aussi forte !

-Eh bien, maintenant je comprends mieux pourquoi tu admires tant ton père, fit Steven d'un air un peu triste. Effectivement, c'est un homme admirable...

? Demanda Natasha avec surprise, ne soyez pas triste pour mon père, il va très bien aujourd'hui !

-Oui, je l'espère, sourit le professeur d'un air las, bon, allez, retour au travail, les enfants !

Il se leva pour aller voir le travail d'un autre élève, mais en passant derrière eux, son regard se posa sur la photographie que Natasha avait amenée. Durant quelques secondes, son visage se ferma, comme si le soleil qui l'avait éclairé jusque-là avait été caché derrière des nuages d'orage. Les deux enfants se jetaient des coups d'oeil interrogatifs, ce que Steven finit par remarquer. Il leur sourit gentiment avant de s'en aller.

« -Alors ça…, commença Loki en chuchotant, c'était bizarre…

-Oui…

-Tu crois que ton père et se connaissent ?

-Je ne sais pas...si c'est le cas, alors mon père fait comme si de rien...attends…, réalisa Natasha, peut-être que…

-Quoi ? Demanda Loki.

-Peut-être qu'ils se connaissent effectivement...mais que mon père ne s'en souvient pas…parce qu'ils se sont connus avant son accident, il y a dix ans…

-Oh...Mince alors, commenta utilement le petit brun. Cela expliquerait pourquoi a l'air si étrange quand tu lui parles de ton père...et tu as vu comment il a regardé la photo ?

-Oui...tu as raison, c'est étrange…

-Pour moi, ça mérite une enquête, risqua Loki.

-Je ne sais pas...si ça touche vraiment au passé de Papa, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée de fourrer notre nez dans cette histoire. Je veux dire...Papa a mis du temps à se remettre et à laisser son passé derrière lui...j'ai peur que ça ne fasse plus de mal que de bien…

-Rien ne nous empêche de creuser la question de notre côté, sans le lui dire...hein Nat ?

-Loki, tu es vraiment un petit curieux fouineur, tu le sais, ça ? Sourit narquoisement Natasha.

-Allez, toi aussi, tu es curieuse…

-D'accord...on va mettre Shuri dans le coup, et réflechir à un plan. Si Steven Rogers et mon père ont un passé commun, nous le saurons, assena Natasha avec autant de détermination que lui permettait un chuchotement censé rester inaudible à l'un des principaux concernés.

Plus loin, Steven Rogers expliquait à un élève l'intérêt de la sanguine, sans se douter de ce qui se tramait dans son dos -littéralement.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Echange de SMS entre Bucky Maximoff et T'Challa T'Chakson, mardi X septembre, entre 17h31 et 17h48.

Bucky : Salut T'Challa ! Alors ce voyage ?

T'Challa : Hello Bucky...alors...j'ai hâte de rentrer, crois-moi...Ils m'ont fatiguééééé…

Bucky : XD ! C'est ça, la famille…

T'Challa : mouais...bon et toi alors, comment ça va ?

Bucky : Wanda était malade aujourd'hui :-x et sûrement demain aussi...mais jeudi, si elle va mieux, Brock m'emmène dîner...est-ce que tu serais libre pour un baby sitting ?

T'Challa : si je suis libre pour un baby-sitting alors que ton mec -ça y est, n'est-ce pas hein dis ?- te propose un rencard ? Mais carrément ! Tu vas voir, T'Challa se métamorphose en baby-sitter, infirmier, chanteur de berceuse et tout ce que tu veux !

Bucky : merci T'Challa :-) et oui...c'est « mon mec »...ça fait bizarre d'écrire un truc pareil...bref. Par contre les enfants ne savent pas encore donc motus !

T'Challa : je suis une tombe, chéri !...Sharon est au courant ?

Bucky :….fais-toi plaisir… XD

T'Challa : et comment ! Bon, je rentre demain soir, donc jeudi tu me racontes tout ça ! XO XO

Bucky : Ok ! XO

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Echange de SMS entre Interlocuteur 1 et Interlocuteur 2, mardi X septembre, entre 19h02 et 20h16.

Interlocuteur 1 : Ligne sécurisée, Bird. Rapport hôpital Malibu.

Interlocuteur 2 : J'y suis allé hier dans la soirée. L'Alpha a un contact aux archives, et j'ai trouvé ce que nous cherchions. Dans la nuit du mercredi X janvier 200X, accueil aux urgences de l'hôpital de Malibu du dénommé James Buchanan Maximoff, victime d'un violent accident de moto sur Decker Road. L'individu a tout de suite été admis au bloc opératoire, où il a été amputé de son bras gauche, écrasé par le véhicule. Il s'est réveillé deux jours plus tard en tenant des propos incohérent, parlant d'un monstre mythologique qui allait venir le chercher, et de mots qu'ils devait protéger. Les infirmiers ont mis ça sur le compte du délire et l'ont mis sous sédatifs. A son réveil une semaine plus tard, on lui a diagnostiqué une amnésie post-traumatique qui s'est avérée irrévérsible.

Interlocuteur 1 : C'est la seule source administrative dont nous disposons d'après l'Alpha. Les rapports de police papiers par lesquels nous avions commencé nos recherches, et qui nous ont indiqués la date de l'accident, ont disparu. Les rapports informatiques ont été effacés.

Interlocuteur 2 : Hydra ?

Interlocuteur 1 : Très probable. Ils se rapprochent de lui et de l'objet...

Interlocuteur 2 : Nous aussi, Cap.

Interlocuteur 1 : Il faut prévenir BP.

Interlocuteur 2 : Il ne dépend pas du S.

Interlocuteur 1 : Non, mais les Wkd ont autant d'intérêt que nous à empêcher Hydra d'agir. BP ne sait pas encore qui l'Autre est vraiment, car c'est une info détenue par le S. L'Alpha veut vous parler en fin de semaine, à tous les deux, pour lui expliquer la situation. Et BP est proche de WS, il pourra le protéger.

Interlocuteur 2 : Toi aussi. Tu peux garder un œil via MJ1.

Interlocuteur 1 : Il faut agir rapidement et avec prudence. L'Autre est en train de piéger WS.

Interlocuteur 2 : nous veillons au grain, ne t'inquiète pas.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Message crypté de QG-Hy à Agent Xbones, nuit du mardi X septembre au mercredi X septembre. Heure : inconnue.

« Enclenchement phase limier demain. Stop. Durée indéterminée. Stop. En rapprochement jusqu'à ordre contrevenant. Stop. Soyez convainquant. Stop. »

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Echange SMS entre Bucky Maximoff et Sam Wilson, le mardi X septembre entre 21h48 et 22h24

Sam : Hello Bucky ! Désolé pour tout à l'heure, je n'ai pas pu m'arrêter en ramenant tes enfants, j'avais un truc urgent à faire !

Bucky : Ne t'inquiète pas Sam :-) C'est déjà très gentil d'avoir amené les petits à l'école !

Sam : Comment va Wanda ?

Bucky : Elle va un peu mieux...mais je pense qu'elle n'ira pas à l'école demain non plus !

Sam : Tu veux que j'amène les petits demain aussi ? :-)

Bucky : Merci beaucoup mais Brock insiste pour les amener alors…

Sam : Hey mec, vous êtes quoi tous les deux en fait… ?

Bucky : Euh….eh bien...je dirais que nous sommes plus ou moins en couple…

Sam :...merde…

Bucky : ? Je sais que tu ne l'aimes pas, mais à ce point… ?

Sam : Bon écoute, ce n'est pas pour te saper le moral ou que sais-je...mais je le connais un peu ce mec, et il est pas net...enfin je ne sais pas...fais juste un peu attention…

Bucky : Sam, je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'a fait, mais avec moi en tout cas, il est très correct...alors ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Je ne suis pas non plus sans défense, tu sais :-)

Sam : Face à lui...je ne sais pas.

Bucky : Que veux-tu dire ?

Sam : Rien. Laisse tomber. Juste...sois prudent. Bonne soirée, Bucky.

Bucky : A toi aussi Sam…

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

« -Papaaaa….s'il-te-plaîîîîît…..

-Non, Natasha, assena Bucky une nouvelle fois, catégorique, à sa fille avachie sur la table du petit déjeuner. Et redresse-toi.

-Mais pourquoiiiii… ? Je suis grande maintenant...je peux rentrer de l'école toute seuuuuule…Je finis plus tôt cet après-midi parce que n'est pas lààààààà…..Alleeeeeez s'il-te-plaîîîîît…

Bucky haussa un sourcil. Le jeudi, sa fille avait cours de taekwondo de 15h30 à 17h30. Où donc pouvait bien aller Brock, si ce n'était pas en cours ? Il ne lui avait rien dit à propos d'une absence, la veille. Allait-il bien au moins ? Il l'appelerait pour être sûr.

« -Pietro, tu as des moustaches de lait, essuie-moi ça, tu veux ?

-Papaaaaaaa… ?

-Wanda, n'oublie pas de mettre ton écharpe tout à l'heure...tu n'es pas tout à fait guérie…  
-Papaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…

-Bon. C'est d'accord, soupira Bucky en reposant son bol de café avec agacement.

-Ouiiiiiiiii !

-Mais tu devras faire très attention en traversant ! Et ne pas marcher trop au bord du trottoir ! Et ne pas parler aux gens que tu ne connais pas ! Et…  
-Oui Papaaaaaaaa !

-Et tu devras m'appeler une fois rentrée à la maison, avec le téléphone fixe !

-D'accord !

-C'est promis ? Tu feras bien attention ? C'est très important Natasha.

-Oui mon papounet d'amour ! Sourit la rouquine de toutes ses dents, se mettant à sauter partout comme un bébé kangourou.

Bucky soupira, un pauvre sourire se dessinant néanmoins sur ses lèvres. Sa petite fille grandissait, c'était irrémédiable, il ne pouvait rien y faire si ce n'était l'accompagner dans ce processus. Après tout, ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée que sa fille commence à s'autonomiser un peu. Cela faisait un moment qu'elle lui en parlait, mais il avait toujours été un peu effrayé à l'idée de la laisser se promener toute seule dans Malibu. Ce jeudi-là, il se fit la réflexion qu'il était peut-être temps de lui faire confiance. D'autant plus qu'elle semblait vraiment ravie de cette petite liberté. Il ne pouvait pas lui enlever ça.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

La journée se déroula sans incident majeur. Pas de disparitions ni de bagares à déplorer du côté des petits Maximoffs, Bucky pu enfin se consacrer à son travail. Une interrogation restait néanmoins. Où pouvait donc être Brock ? Bucky avait essayé de l'appeler dans la matinée et étant tombé sur sa boîte vocale, lui avait laissé un message en lui demandant de le rappeler. Il espérait, un peu égoïstement jugeait-il, que le dîner tiendrait toujours, et se rassura en se disant que le taekwondoka devrait bien le contacter d'une manière ou d'une autre dans la soirée, et s'il ne le faisait pas, il s'inquiéterait à ce moment-là.

17h30 arriva naturellement, et Bucky annonça la fin du cours tout en vérifiant son portable. Natasha devait être rentrée depuis deux bonnes heures maintenant. Aucun appel du téléphone de la maison n'était indiqué sur l'écran tactile. Le danseur eut un sourire en coin. Il s'y attendait un peu, car sa fille était une vraie tête en l'air. Il aurait beau lui répéter plusieurs fois ses recommandations, il pouvait être sûr qu'elles entreraient par une oreille pour ressortir par l'autre. Il soupira et composa le numéro de la maison. Cinq tonalités retentirent avant que le répondeur s'enclenche. Bucky fronça les sourcils et laissa un message un peu agacé, disant à Natasha que c'était une chose qu'elle oublie de l'appeler une fois à la maison, mais qu'au moins, elle pourrait répondre au téléphone.

Secouant la tête, il retourna au Bolchoï se changer rapidement et récupérer ses affaires, avant de se diriger vers le bâtiment des petits pour aller chercher les jumeaux. Ils l'accueillirent avec un grand sourire pour Pietro et un air confus pour Wanda. Bucky s'agenouilla pour les embrasser, en profitant pour réajuster le foulard de sa fille. Wanda le regarda avec détresse, avant de s'accrocher à son bras, comme s'il le sol tremblait sous ses pieds.

« -Papa...rentrons à la maison…

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Wanda ?

-Les arabesques Papa….rentrons à la maison…

-Wanda se sent pas bien depuis tout à l'heure ! L'informa Pietro d'un air inquiet.

-Bon, on va rentrer mes chéris, sourit Bucky d'un air rassurant en prenant la fillette dans ses bras et son cartable sur son dos.

Il composa encore une fois le numéro de la maison en sortant, Pietro s'accrochant à un pan de sa veste. Là encore, aucune réponse. Bucky se sentit tout de suite moins tranquille. Il tenta de se calmer en se disant que la fillette devait être en train de faire ses devoirs, ou de travailler au sous-sol, ou de regarder un dessin-animé, et qu'elle n'entendait pas le téléphone sonner dans la cuisine. C'était peu plausible, mais il cherchait toutes les excuses possibles pour ne pas paniquer tout de suite. Il fit presser le pas aux jumeaux.

A un pâté de maisons de chez eux, Wanda se mit à gémir tout doucement. Bucky s'arrêta pour vérifier que sa fille allait bien, mais la petite ferma fortement les yeux, serrant les dents tout en appliquant ses petites mains sur ses tempes. L'espace d'un instant, Bucky aperçut un flash rouge dans ses yeux lorsqu'elle les rouvrit pour le regarder. L'accès semblait passé, mais Wanda avait un air si misérable qu'il sentit son coeur rater un battement.

« -Tasha…, murmura Wanda, il faut trouver Tasha…

Ni une, ni deux, Bucky referma ses bras sur sa fille et repartit vers la maison, Pietro trottinant à côté de lui, affolé. Ils arrivaient en vue de leur maison. Dès qu'ils la virent, ils surent qu'il s'était passé quelque chose. Des passants s'arrêtaient devant pour jeter un coup d'oeil, avant de repartir en regardant autour d'eux d'un air soupçonneux. Bucky se mit à courir sans même y penser, Pietro sur ses talons et Wanda s'accrochant à son cou. Une vieille dame lui jeta un regard désolé en comprenant qu'il habitait là.

« -Papa, couina Pietro, les extraterrestres…

-Ne dis pas de bêtises…

Bucky aurait pu rire s'il n'avait pas été aussi atterré. Quelqu'un avait laissé le portail béant, il sut tout de suite que ce n'était pas Natasha, étourdie certes, mais soigneuse. Cette certitude se confirma lorsqu'il vit la porte d'entrée, fracturée et laissée grande ouverte. Il reposa Wanda, et entra silencieusement dans la maison, les jumeaux derrière lui. Il fut surpris par l'ordre qui régnait dans la cuisine et le salon. Seule la bibliothèque avait été renversée, ses livres gisant à terre, et les placards ouverts. Un cambriolage, pensa-t-il tout de suite, malgré l'aspect calculé des fouilles qui avaient été menées ici. Il ignorait qui était venu chez eux, mais une intuition lui vint à l'esprit, qui écarta l'hypothèse du cambriolage. On était venu chez eux, et on cherchait quelque chose en particulier. Quand ? Quand cette intrusion avait-elle eu lieu ?

Soudain, la réalité de la situation lui sauta au visage. Natasha. Natasha qui avait dit qu'elle l'appellerait en rentrant. Natasha qui n'avait pas répondu les deux fois où il avait appelé à la maison. Etait-elle à la maison lorsque l'inconnu était entré ? S'était-elle réfugiée autrepart en voyant que la maison avait été cambriolée ? Non, il écata cette hypothèse. Sa fille était débrouillarde, elle aurait trouvé un moyen de le prévenir. Soudain, une autre possibilité encore plus terrifiante l'empêcha presque de respirer. Avait-on enlevé Natasha ? Avait-on enlevé son bébé ? Il vit rouge soudain, et se mit à fouiller la maison, ordonnant aux jumeaux de rester au rez-de-chaussée et de se cacher si quelqu'un qu'ils ne connaissaient pas venait.

Il appela Natasha en fouilla chaque pièce une à une, commençant par la cuisine, sous le comptoir, dans le garde-manger, puis le salon, derrière les canapés, dans les recoins les plus insignifiants. Il descendit au sous-sol sans trouver la rouquine. A l'étage, il vérifia d'abord la chambre de Natasha, l'appelant doucement en ouvrant son placard, en regardant sous le lit. Rien dans la salle de bain, ni dans la chambre des jumeaux, ni dans la buanderie. Ne restait que la chambre de Bucky. Il s'arrêta devant la porte, serrant les poings à s'en faire mal, les ongles lui rentrant dans la paume. Il vit que la porte était entrouverte, alors qu'il la laissait fermée d'ordinaire. D'une pression de ses doigts, il poussa le battant.


	5. Le Corbeau

Coucou ! Here is the suite ! Chapitre 5 des Aventures de la famille Maximoff, à votre service ! Désolée de mettre autant de temps à écrire cette histoire, mais j'essaye de faire quelque chose de cohérent en menant plusieurs histoires dans l'histoire -en fait, c'est tout l'intérêt d'écrire- et cela demande réflexion ! Voilà. Ce chapitre 5 s'intitule _Le Corbeau_.

Pour les reviews, je vous remercie encore, Rose-Eliade, Yasbaltrine et Ellis Ravenwood :D ! Yasbaltrine, ta passion fait plaisir à voir XD et oui, j'ai quelques notions en dessin. Ellis Ravenwood, ta très longue review, comme toujours -j'adore- m'a fait rire ! Désolée, mais tu risques de te cogner Rumlow encore un moment, et sûrement pas là où tu l'apprécies XD Pour ce qui est du couple Clintasha...euh...doucement XD ne va pas trop vite en besogne...je n'ai pas dit non…mais à la fin, tu pourrais être surprise...niark. Eh oui, Loki débarque :). Tu remarqueras que je me régale à tout compliquer -pas tant que ça ceci dit-, parce que ce sera d'autant plus drôle quand je dénouerai tout ça ! Et c'est pas fini !

Sur ce, bonne lecture tout le monde :) N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez !

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

 _D'une pression de ses doigts, il poussa le battant_.

La chambre était silencieuse, mais en désordre. L'inconnu était apparemment venu jusqu'ici. Sur le sol gisaient des livres de la petite bibliothèque qui trônait à côté de la porte. Le tiroir de sa table de nuit était ouvert et quelques uns des objets qu'il contenait avaient été jetés par terre sans ménagement. On avait fait tomber le cadre de bois de cerisier habituellement posé à côté de sa lampe, contenant une photo de Bucky avec ses trois enfants, tous souriants et formant une famille soudée. La fratrie le lui avait offert pour la fête des pères, avec l'aide de Pepper et Tony. On avait aussi fouillé sa commode. Le placard lui, était toujours fermé, comme Bucky l'avait laissé le matin. L'inconnu n'avait peut-être pas eu le temps de s'y attaquer… ?

Bucky entra prudemment. Il récupéra le cadre en cerisier pour le réinstaller à sa place. Son palpitant ne le laissait plus en paix, il était terrifié pour sa fille. Il se décida à l'appeler encore une fois, d'une voix douce. Soudain, il entendit un bruit précipité sous le lit, suivi d'un sanglot. Bucky se mit tout de suite à plat ventre pour regarder sous le grand lit, le coeur battant la chamade. Il soupira de soulagement en apercevant un éclair roux dans la pénombre.

« -Natasha...Dieu soit loué, murmura-t-il, même s'il n'était pas croyant, mon coeur, tu vas bien ?

-Papa…, sanglota la rouquine.

-Viens, sors de là, tu ne risques plus rien, Trésor.

Le danseur aida sa fille à sortir de sa cachette. Elle tremblait comme une feuille, et ce n'est qu'en sentant son petit corps parcouru de spasmes dans ses bras que Bucky se rendit compte à quel point il tremblait lui-même. Il l'entoura de ses bras, où elle se blottit en pleurant franchement.

« -Tasha...tout va bien, tout va bien ma chérie. Papa est là…

-C'était horrible Papa…, sanglota la fillette.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, mon coeur ? Demanda Bucky en lui caressant le dos d'une main apaisante. Qui est venu ?

-Je ne sais pas qui c'était Papa...il est…

-Bucky ? Les enfants ? Fit soudain une voix masculine au rez-de-chaussée, les faisant tous deux se figer de frayeur.

-…

-Papa…., chuchota Natasha, je crois que c'est …

-...je crois que tu as raison mon coeur, je n'avais pas reconnu sa voix, soupira Bucky, un peu trop à cran.

Ils descendirent tous les deux au rez-de-chaussée, pour tomber sur un Sam qui jetait des regards effarés autour de lui.

« -Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ? S'écria-t-il en se précipitant vers eux. Vous allez bien ? Où sont les jumeaux ?

-Wanda, Pietro, c'est bon, appela Bucky.

-Pourquoi se sont-ils cachés ? Dit le noir en voyant les jumeaux sortir de derrière un canapé. Bon sang, c'est quoi ce bordel ?

-J'aimerais bien le savoir Sam...et d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda soudain Bucky.

-T'Challa n'a pas pu venir pour garder les enfants, donc il m'a envoyé à la place, expliqua tout naturellement Sam, il s'est dit que vu qu'ils me connaissaient déjà un peu, ça ne poserait pas de problème...ça en pose ? Vérifia tout de même l'afro-américain.

-...non aucun, c'est gentil Sam, sourit Bucky. Seulement, je crois qu'il n'y aura pas de raisons de faire du baby-sitting ce soir, après ce qui s'est passé...je ne vais pas laisser mes enfants à la maison...c'est gentil quand même d'être venu…

-Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, justement ?

-Natasha ? Demanda Bucky.

-…

-Commençons par le début. Pourquoi n'as-tu pas appelé quand tu es rentrée à la maison ?

-J'ai oublié…, fit la fillette, penaude.

-Oui...je m'en doutais…et ensuite ? J'ai appelé deux fois !

-Oui...la première fois, j'ai entendu le téléphone, et je descendait pour aller décrocher, mais en arrivant dans le salon, j'ai entendu un bruit bizarre sur la porte...quelqu'un était en train de bidouiller la serrure…

-D'où la porte fracturée…

-La porte s'est ouverte et un monsieur en noir est entré dans la cuisine...je suis remontée sans faire de bruit et je suis allée me cacher sous ton lit...j'ai entendu plein de bruit en bas, ça devait être quand il a renversé la bibliothèque…Et...il a commencé à monter...il a fait l'étage et a fini par entrer dans ta chambre...il a fouillé ta bibliothèque, ta table de nuit...j'avais peur...j'ai du faire du bruit parce qu'il s'est penché sous le lit...et il m'a vue…

-Il ne t'a rien fait ? S'écria Bucky, dis-moi qu'il ne t'a rien fait… ?

-Il est parti quand il m'a vue...il s'est enfuit…un peu après, le téléphone a sonné une deuxième fois, mais j'avais trop peur pour redescendre...

-Ca fait combien de temps ? demanda Sam.

-Je ne sais pas trop...dix minutes peut-être…

-Faut-il appeler la police ? Demanda Sam.

-Je ne crois pas que cela soit nécessaire…, dit Bucky, quoiqu'il soit venu chercher, il s'est enfuit quand il a vu Natasha...je ne pense pas qu'il reviendra...

Silencieusement, Natasha restait accrochée à son père, sanglotant tout doucement. Sa petite sœur, inquiète, s'approcha d'elle pour l'entourer de ses petits bras. Les arabesques ne l'embêtaient plus, maintenant qu'ils avaient retrouvé Tasha. Pietro, attristé, rejoignit sa jumelle, et ensemble, ils tâchèrent de transmettre à leur grande sœur toute l'affection qu'ils lui portaient. Natasha, en aînée qui se respecte, finit par lâcher son père pour s'accroupir et prendre un jumeau dans chaque bras en les embrassant très fort et leur disant qu'ils étaient les meilleurs frère et sœur dont on puisse rêver. Les jumeaux, aux anges, se laissèrent câliner avec de grands sourires.

« -Bucky ? Fit soudain une autre voix masculine à l'entrée, mais...qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ?

-Brock ! S'écria le danseur en allant à sa rencontre.

L'homme était très séduisant, habillé avec goût, sur un 31 décontracté...pour le dîner auquel il comptait emmener Bucky. Il avait un air absoluement ahuri collé au visage, qui se substitua très vite à l'inquiétude. Il attrapa le poignet de Bucky et l'attira vers lui, l'examinant sous toutes les coutures.

« -Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ? Gronda-t-il en jetant un coup d'oeil à Sam, tu n'as rien ? Demanda-t-il au danseur.

-Non, je vais bien, assura Bucky, ne t'inquiète pas...

-Il y a eu une sorte de cambriolage…, lança Sam d'un air provoquant, une visite surprise disons...un homme apparemment...Natasha était à la maison…

-Tout va bien, ma puce ? Demanda Brock à Natasha qui les rejoignait.

-Oui...j'ai eu peur, sourit-elle doucement, mais ça va…

-Bon…, souffla Brock, l'essentiel, c'est que personne ne soit blessé…

-Oui, murmura Bucky, sentant le bras du taekwondoka descendre sur sa taille.

-Je suppose qu'il n'y aura pas de dîner ce soir ? Demanda Brock au danseur, avec un sourire contrit.

-Non...mais tu peux rester dîner avec nous, si tu veux ? Proposa Bucky en se défaisant discrètement de son étreinte, qu'en pensez-vous, les enfants ?

-Bonne idée, dit Natasha, qui avait compris que quelque chose se passait entre son professeur et son père, malgré les efforts de celui-ci pour rester discrets.

-Hm, fit Wanda d'un ton neutre.

-Je vais vous aider à ranger, proposa Brock. Merci pour tout, Sam Wilson, fit-il en s'avançant vers l'afro-américain qui le fixait calmement et en lui tendant la main, je prends la relève maintenant.

-Ok, fit Sam après un silence, avant de lui serrer la main brièvement, presque avec colère, et de se diriger vers la sortie. N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit, glissa-t-il à Bucky en passant près de lui.

Bucky se sentait désolé pour Sam, qu'il appréciait sincèrement. Il détestait être pris ainsi entre deux feux, d'autant plus que Sam semblait réellement avoir une dent contre son petit-ami. Il prit la résolution de les faire se réconcillier. Il devait bien y avoir un moyen d'en faire, à défaut d'amis, des connaissances cordiales, non ? En attendant, il s'activa à ranger, aidé par les enfants et Brock. Ce dernier, qui avait quelques connaissances en serrurerie, remit en état la porte d'entrée, et posa même un verrou supplémentaire. Il se chargea aussi de leur préparer à manger, alors que les Maximoffs finissaient de tout ranger. Vers 19h, Bucky envoya tout le monde au bain, avant de passer un bon coup de balais dans le salon et la cuisine. Passant à côté de Rumlow, le danseur se sentit soudain agrippé par une poigne douce mais ferme, et emprisonné dans des bras puissants qui le pressèrent contre un torse chaud et musculeux.

« -Hey, murmura Brock dans un sourire.

-Hey, répondit sa proie sur le même ton.

-Tu m'as manqué…

-Je t'ai manqué ? Ce serait plutôt à moi de dire ça, rit Bucky. Où étais-tu donc aujourd'hui ? Natasha aurait du avoir cours avec…

Bucky s'interrompit soudain, se sentant près à dire une bêtise. _Natasha aurait du être en cours avec toi, plutôt qu'à la maison alors qu'un homme est venu la cambrioler_...Rumlow comprit tout de suite ce que Bucky avait failli dire et ce que cela impliquait. Son visage se ferma et il relâcha le danseur avant de se retourner pour s'appuyer au plan de travail.

« -Je suis désolé Bucky. Ta fille a été en danger à cause de moi...j'aurais du…

-Non, Brock, l'interrompit précipitament le brun en l'enlaçant gentiment par derrière, ce n'est pas de ta faute...j'ai failli dire quelque chose de vraiment stupide, que je ne pensais pas...ce n'est pas ta faute Brock...ce n'est pas ta faute...ma fille va bien, tout le monde va bien...il n'y a rien à reprocher à personne...je suis content que tu sois ici, avec nous…

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui, sourit le danseur contre son dos, n'osant pas l'interroger sur l'endroit où il était l'après-midi.

Brock posa ses mains sur celles de Bucky, en travers de son torse. Ils les caressa gentiment du pouce avant d'en porter une à sa bouche et de l'embrasser. Il finit par se retourner et reprendre le danseur dans ses bras. Le brun se coula contre lui avec bonheur. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'un homme ne l'avait pas tenu comme cela. Il avait oublié à quel point cela faisait du bien. Il se demandait si l'homme qui avait signé l'ouvrage de Whitman l'avait un jour tenu de la sorte...sans doute l'avait-il fait. Son corps s'en souvenait. L'étreinte lui semblait familière. Pris d'une inspiration subite, il releva la tête vers l'autre homme.

« -Dis-moi Brock...est-ce qu'on ne s'est pas déjà rencontrés avant Malibu ? Peut-être que je ne m'en souviens pas...

Le taekwondoka leva un sourcil, ce qui lui donna un air étrange, avant de secouer la tête. Il embrassa la tempe de Bucky en passant une main tendre dans ses cheveux.

« -Non, et crois-moi, je ne l'aurais pas oublié si ça avait été le cas, lui sourit-il.

A peine déçu, Bucky se laissa aller dans ses bras. Retrouverait-il un jour l'homme du livre ? Avait-il seulement envie de le retrouver ? Le danseur finit par chasser ces pensées importunes. Il avait décidé quelques jours auparavant de ranger la boîte, ce n'était pas pour songer à son contenu tous les quatre matins -soirs.

Après le dîner, Bucky envoya les enfants se coucher, et resta discuter avec Brock dans le salon, autour d'un digestif. Ils parlèrent des livres qu'ils aimaient, de films, de la guerre au moyen-orient, de tout et de rien. Soudain, Brock vit sur l'horloge de la cuisine qu'il était presque 23h, et avec un sourire désolé, dit à son hôte qu'il était temps pour lui de rentrer.

« -Désolé de t'avoir retenu si longtemps, fit Bucky en le raccompagnant à la porte, gêné. Et désolé pour le resto.

-Aucun problème, sourit Brock. C'était une soirée vraiment agréable. Tes enfants sont vraiment adorables, tu sais.

-Oui, rit Bucky. Tasha et Piet m'ont dit que vous aviez bien ris hier, quand tu les as amenés à l'école. Ils t'aiment bien.

-Vraiment ? Ça me fait très plaisir ça, que tes enfants m'apprécient…

-Et je suis heureux qu'ils t'apprécient aussi...cela devrait faciliter...disons...ton intégration ?

-Mon intégration ?

-Oui...je serais heureux que mes enfants t'acceptent comme mon compagnon...tu vois…

-Oh, Bucky, murmura le taekwondoka et se rapprochant de lui.

Il posa une grande main sur la joue un peu piquante d'une barbe de trois jours, plongeant ses yeux sombres dans les iris bleus du danseur, tout pleins d'espoir, de lumière, d'un reste d'innocence...de peur aussi ? Il se pencha doucement vers lui, passant son autre main dans les boucles brunes.

« -Je peux t'embrasser, Bucky ? Hésita-t-il.

Pour toute réponse, l'homme attrapa Rumlow par la nuque pour sceller leur premier baiser. Il attrapa doucement sa lèvre inférieure entre les siennes avant de la relâcher, comme un papillon, et reposa ses lèvres à la commissure de celles de Brock. Le danseur se recula ensuite, mais son petit-ami ne le laissa pas s'éloigner. D'un seul mouvement, il passa un bras autour de sa taille, une main autour de sa nuque et, l'attirant contre lui, l'embrassa avec passion. Bucky se sentait bien, lui rendait fougueusement son baiser, le coeur battant comme un tambour, nouant ses bras autour de son cou. Ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle, souriant, l'air hagard. Puis Bucky posa ses mains à plat sur le torse puissant et, gentiment, le repoussa tout doucement, avec un sourire contrit.

« -Je voulais te remercier...pour aujourd'hui. Je pense que ça a fait du bien aux enfants d'avoir quelqu'un d'autre à la maison, pour changer...et ça m'a fait du bien à moi aussi...et merci pour les autres fois...tu as été très présent pour moi ces derniers temps...et tu as accepté de sortir avec moi…

- _Tu_ as a accepté de sortir avec moi, le corrigea Brock, _je_ suis l'amoureux transis, rappelle-toi !

-Merci, Brock, fit Bucky, très sérieux.

-...de rien…, répondit le grand brun, tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi, en toute circonstance. Tu comprends Bucky ? Si jamais quelque chose dans le genre de ce qui s'est passé cet après-midi se reproduit, surtout, appelle-moi. Tu peux te reposer sur moi, je ne demande que ça...je voudrais être l'homme dans ta vie…

-Tu es en bon chemin, , sourit le danseur, si tu continues à m'embrasser comme tu l'as fais…

-Oh je veux bien faire ce genre d'efforts !

-Il faut vraiment que tu songes à rentrer chez toi, Brock…, murmura Bucky après un silence câlineux

-D'accord, chéri, fanfaronna le taekwondoka, je te relâche pour cette fois. Un dernier baiser ?

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

« Driiiiing ! Driiiiiiiing ! Driiiiiiiiiiiiiing !

Le réveil retentit dans la chambre de Bucky, le tirant d'un sommeil agité. Le danseur fit émerger la masse hirsute de ses cheveux de sous la couette, un air pas franchement inspiré sur la figure. Les souvenirs de la veille l'assaillir, ces mêmes souvenirs qui l'avaient empêché de dormir correctement cette nuit. La frayeur du cambriolage et l'excitation des baisers de Rumlow firent passer son visage de grimaçant à rêveur, voir carrément niais. Il se leva, des papillons dans l'estomac, fit son lit avec légèreté, alla se doucher en chantonnant. Il tâcha de redonner à sa chevelure un aspect civilisé, prépara son sac, alla réveiller ses petits monstres. Aucun n'avait fait de cauchemars dans la nuit, ce qui était un bon point. Le cambriolage ne les avait pas plus affectés que cela. Rassuré, Bucky leur prépara leur petit déjeuner.

« -Natasha, je pense que nous allons reconsidérer ta permission de rentrer de l'école seule pour l'instant, d'accord ?

-D'accord Papa, abdiqua Natasha sans protestation majeure. Elle avait eut la frousse de sa vie, et souhaitait laisser l'expérience derrière elle, et ne pas lui donner d'occasion de se reproduire dans l'immédiat.

-Super ma puce, fit Bucky. Je sors chercher le courrier, dépêchez vous de finir et d'aller vous brosser les dents, on va être en retard.

Pendant que Natasha empêchait Pietro de faire tomber son jus de fruit pour la quinzième fois, et Wanda de faire pendouiller ses cheveux dans son assiette, Bucky ouvrait la boîte aux lettres. Le journal, un magazine de danse, deux factures, et une enveloppe qui lui était destinée. L'absence d'adresse sur l'enveloppe intrigua cependant le danseur. L'enveloppe n'indiquait que « James Buchanan Maximoff ». Curieux, il coinça le reste du courrier sous son bras, et ouvrit la lettre. Un frisson glacé lui caressa l'échine lorsqu'il la déplia. Sur un papier d'imprimante tout simple, on avait collé des lettres découpées dans un magazine et assemblé celles-ci pour en faire des mots. Bucky écarquilla les yeux. Un corbeau. « Je sais qui tu es. Attention… ». Chaque point de suspension semblait un coup de semonce. Par réflexe, le danseur regarda autour de lui, dans la rue, un indice quelconque pouvant l'éclairer sur l'origine de la lettre. Evidemment, il ne trouva rien. Il ne pouvait de toute façon pas s'attendre à trouver dans son jardin la personne qui avait apporté cette lettre, l'attendant pour en discuter. Que non. Bucky commença à s'inquiéter. Cela avait-il un lien avec la « visite » de la veille ? Une chose était sûre, cette personne n'était pas bienveillante, et surtout, elle connaissait son adresse. Rien que l'idée fit frémir Bucky, qui sortit son téléphone et composa le numéro de Rumlow. L'homme lui avait bien dit de l'appeler si quelque chose de semblable se reproduisait. Il répondit rapidement.

« -Salut mon beau, murmura une voix chaude.

-Brock ? Fit le danseur d'une voix inquiète, écoute...tu peux venir ? Je viens de trouver une lettre à mon nom...c'est un corbeau…

-Ok. Bucky, tu rentres chez toi, tu fermes à clé. Tu attends que j'arrive, je viens en voiture et vous emmène à l'école.

-D'accord. Merci…

-De rien. J'arrive.

Bucky fit tout ce que Rumlow lui avait dit. Il prépara ses enfants en leur expliquant que Brock les emmenait à l'école aujourd'hui. Ils attendirent tous patiemment que la voiture rouge déboule dans la rue, et sortirent. Bucky ferma bien derrière lui, installa les enfants et monta à l'avant à côté de son petit-ami. Il lui adressa un regard inquiet, mais ne fit encore aucun commentaire. Il ne voulait pas faire peur aux enfants. Le trajet fut rapide et silencieux, chacun restant plongé dans ses pensées. Une fois arrivé, Brock dit a Bucky qu'il l'attendrait dans la salle des profs de sports. Le danseur laissa Natasha filer après un bisou de bonne journée, et il accompagna les jumeaux au bâtiment des petits. Wanda semblait encore patraque de son rhume d'il y avait quelques jours, et portait encore son foulard. Le père poule les embrassa tous deux sur le front avant de leur dire « à ce soir ! », ce à quoi ils répondirent en agitant leurs petites mains.

Bucky retrouva Rumlow en salle des professeurs. Lorsqu'il l'aperçut, le taekwondoka se dirigea tout de suite vers lui.

« -Montre-moi.

-Tiens, fit Bucky en lui tendant la lettre qu'il avait glissée dans sa poche.

\- « Je sais qui tu es. Attention... ». On cache un gros secret, chéri ? Ricana Rumlow.

-Arrête Brock, ce n'est pas drôle, sourit Bucky.

-Mais il doit bien y avoir quelque chose… « Je sais qui tu es »...tout le monde sait qui tu es…

-...j'ai peur que ça n'aie à voir avec mon passé…

-Oh...quelqu'un que tu aurais rencontré avant...ton accident...et dont tu ne te souviendrais pas ?

-Oui…et cela m'effraye d'autant plus...qu'ai-je bien pu faire dans mon passé pour m'attirer cette animosité...une lettre de corbeau, ce n'est quand même pas rien…

-C'est certain...mais qui que ce soit, nous le découvrirons !

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

« -Nous devons découvrir la vérité ! Assena Natasha d'un coup de fourchette sur la table, face à une Shuri enthousiaste et un Loki perplexe.

-Tu imagines, si est un genre d'ancien amoureux transi de ton père ? Demanda Shuri avec excitation, et qu'il essaye de revenir dans la mémoire de ton père et…

-Shuri. Je ne sais pas si ce serait le mieux pour mon père, tu sais, la coupa Natasha. Il commence à peine à fréquenter quelqu'un et ça a l'air de marcher pour l'instant... , même si je l'aime beaucoup, mettrait tout sens dessus-dessous si c'était le cas…

-Mais quand bien même, fit Loki, n'est-il pas plus important que ton père connaisse la vérité ?

-Je ne sais pas...si cette vérité lui est douloureuse...je ne sais pas...je ne veux pas faire souffrir mon papa…

Shuri et Loki échangèrent un regard compréhensifs. Evidemment, personne ne veut faire souffrir son papa…

« -Ecoute, Tasha, de toute façon, pour l'instant, on n'en est pas là ! S'écria Shuri. D'abord, il faut découvrir ce qu'il en est véritablement, tu ne crois pas ? On avisera ensuite !

-Oui...tu as raison, sourit Natasha.

La fillette sortit un carnet de son sac et repoussa son plateau repas dans lequel ses voisins n'hésitèrent par à se servir.

« -Tout d'abord, si nous voulons fonder une organisation d'enquêteurs, il nous faut un nom ! Allez-y, citez-moi des qualités indispensables à un enquêteur !

-Euh...combien ? Demanda Loki.

-Euuuh….je ne sais pas moi...disons huit !

-Eh bien,commença Shuri, il doit être...aventureux ! Energique aussi ! C'est un rude métier !

-Vertueux, Nerveux, cita Loki en comptant sur ses doigts.

-Nerveux ? Demandèrent Shuri et Natasha en choeur.

-Bah oui...c'est plus original que réactif…

-Va pour nerveux…Rusé ?

-Sibyllin, fit Shuri, fière de sa trouvaille.

-Explorateur ! S'exclama petitement Loki. Ça va avec aventurier, s'expliqua-t-il.

-Gênant ! Conclut Natasha avec un grand sourire. Nous avons nos huit qualités !

-C'est une qualité, gênant ? Demanda Loki.

-Dans certains cas, oui, affirma la rouquine.

La fillette isola dans une coin de sa page toutes les initiales des mots inscrits, cherchant à créer un mot avec. Shuri, Loki et elle firent plusieurs propositions pour l'aider, mais aucune ne convenait...il manquait une lettre, ou bien le mot obtenu manquait de panache. Tout à coup, Shuri eut une illumination. Elle saisit le stylo de Natasha et inscrivit sa trouvaille en lettres capitales :

« A.V.E.N.G.E.R.S. ». Loki et Natasha regardèrent la page, puis Shuri, puis la page, et un grand sourire se dessina sur leurs visages.

« -Bravo Shuri !

-T'assure ! C''est génial ce nom !

-Nous sommes les A.V.E.N.G.E.R.S. !

-La classe !

-Comment procédons-nous maintenant ?

-Eh bien...il faut établir un plan d'attaque. Nous devons aller à la recherche d'indices. Ou trouver des indices ?

-Dans le bureau de !

-Moins fort Lokiii ! S'écria Shuri.

-Pardon.

-Donc, « bureau...de...M...Rogers », nota Natasha.

-On peut aussi le suivre, genre faire une filature ?

-Oui, et voir ses réactions lorsqu'on parle de ton père ?

-Et les faire se croiser !

-Oui, tendre une embuscade !

-Ca risque d'être ardu, mais nous sommes les A.V.E.N.G.E.R.S., alors ça ira !

-Aaaah c'est excitant, fit Shuri en battant des mains.

-Oui, renchérit Loki en levant les bras victorieusement.

Durant un quart de seconde Natasha aperçut, sur le bras un instant découvert du jeune garçon, de gros bleus violacés. Elle eut un frisson. Ils paraîssaient véritablement énormes sur ce bras menu. Loki capta son regard et remis rapidement sa manche en place en rougissant. La sonnerie retentit et il fila en cours, trop vite pour que Natasha puisse lui poser la moindre question.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Dans l'après-midi, Natasha finit une heure en avance. Leur professeur avait une réunion et les avait délivrés plus tôt. Etant donné qu'elle ne pouvait pas rentrer seule, elle décida de se rendre à la bibliothèque de l'école. En chemin, elle entendit des éclats de voix qui aguisèrent sa curiosité. Doucement, elle se glissa jusqu'à l'angle du couloir, se penchant juste assez pour voir sans être vue. Elle écarquilla grand les yeux. , professeur de taekwondo de son état jusqu'à plus avec son père si affinités, avait plaqué , professeur d'Arts Plastiques, contre un mur avec colère, et tous deux s'affrontaient du regard, vibrants de colère.

« -Je te préviens, siffla , ne t'approche pas de lui, ou tu me trouveras sur ton chemin. Tu n'es plus rien pour lui !

Natasha ne put manquer l'éclat douloureux qui brilla un court instant dans le regard furieux de son professeur d'Arts Plastiques. Il repoussa violemment le brun.

« -C'est toi qui est prévenu, Rumlow, répliqua-t-il. Fais-lui le moindre mal, et je te tue.

-Nous verrons, ricana Rumlow. Nous verrons.

-Oui. Bientôt.

Tous deux s'affrontèrent encore du regard, avant de partir par des chemins différents. Heureusement, aucun n'emprunta le couloir où Natasha s'était tapie. Rapidement, la fillette reprit le chemin de la bibliothèque. À quoi venait-elle d'assister au juste ? Quel différend pouvait bien opposer ses deux professeurs ainsi ? Avec autant de violence physique et verbale ? Ils lui avaient fait peur, tous les deux. Eux d'habitude si aimables. Natasha ne put s'empêcher de se demander si cela ne concernait pas son père, ce qui ajouterait un indice à l'enquête, vérifiant de plus en plus l'hypothèse selon laquelle son père et son professeur s'étaient déjà rencontrés et avaient compté l'un pour l'autre. Elle nota ses observations dans son petit carnet avant de le ranger précieusement et de se diriger vers sa destination première.

C'était une grande bibliothèque, divisée en trois espaces, petits, collège et lycée. Collégienne, Natasha n'avait pas le droit de se rendre dans l'espace réservé aux lycéens, même si l'envie ne lui manquait pas, souvent. Elle fit une petite provisions de livres de détectives et d'espionnage. Après tout, il fallait bien se documenter ! Elle prit les aventures de Sherlock Holmes, et celles d'Arsène Lupin...même s'il n'était pas exactement détective, cela pourrait servir.

Elle déposa son butin sur une des grandes tables en bois et commença à feuilleter les ouvrages en prenant des notes. La méthode sherlockienne l'intéressait particulièrement, et elle réflechissait à la façon de l'appliquer dans leur cas précis. Elle soupira, un peu perdue. Ils auraient bien besoin d'un Sherlock dans leur groupe. Pour l'instant, ils étaient un peu maladroits, et ressemblaient plus à des chiots fous courant dans tous les sens. A qui donc pourrait-elle bien demander conseil ? Certainement pas à son père, ni même à Rumlow...un bruit tira la rouquine de sa rêverie.

Elle tourna la tête et se figea de surprise et de terreur. IL était là. Clinton Barton. Le garçon sur lequel elle craquait. À 10 mètres d'elle. Il venait d'entrer. Il était tout ébouriffé. Comme d'habitude, il tirait une tronche d'enterrement, mais ça faisait partie de son charme. Et sa façon de marcher. Et de mettre ses mains dans ses poches. Et de l'ignorer royalement, elle, Natasha Maximoff. Elle retint de justesse un instinct primaire de conservation consistant à se jeter sous la table pour disparaître à jamais, ce qui lui permit d'observer quelque chose d'intéressant. Clinton Barton semblait ne pas vouloir être suivi. Il vérifiait autour de lui que personne ne l'observait -Natasha baissa les yeux sur son livre lorsqu'il regarda vers elle- et se dirigea vers...la ligne de démarquation entre l'espace réservé aux collégiens et celui réservé aux lycéens. Natasha haussa des sourcils surpris. Clinton Barton, tu es ce genre de garçon ? Il était bien ce genre de garçon, et jusqu'à la moelle, car il monta rapidement à l'étage des lycéens, passant par un large escalier de bois brillant, disparaîssant rapidement.

Mordue de Cli…de curiosité, la jeune détective en herbe vit là l'objet de sa première enquête. Silencieuse comme un chat dans la bibliothèque déserte, elle emprunta le même chemin que le jeune garçon. Elle pria pour que les marches de bois ne grincent pas, et son vœu fut exaucé. Discrètement, une fois en haut, elle s'agenouilla sur l'avant-dernière marche et jeta un coup d'oeil à l'étage, vérifiant qu'il était désert. Il l'était, si ce n'était la présence de Clinton à...30 cm d'elle.

« -Tu m'expliques pourquoi tu me suis comme ça ? Demanda-t-il d'un air agacé -il avait toujours l'air agacé.

-Je...je ne te suis pas, répliqua-t-elle en se relevant dignement et en époussetant sa jupe.

-Genre.

-...bon d'accord. Je te suivais...parce que je trouve étrange qu'un élève de collège aille dans l'espace réservé aux lycéens, alors que c'est interdit, dit-elle d'un ton supérieur.

-Occupe-toi de tes affaires, la rouquine.

-Non mais dis donc, est-ce que je te traite de hibou moi ? S'indigna Natasha.

Sa voix porta un peu trop fort, car Clinton l'attrapa soudain par le poignet et l'entraîna se cacher sous une table. Elle le fusilla du regard, et il le lui rendit bien. Des bruits approchèrent soudain, les poussant à conclure une trève. Ils attendirent sagement sous la table qu'un élève redescende l'escalier. Puis, Clint, toujours sous la table, se tourna vers Natasha.

« -Pourquoi me traiterais-tu de hibou ? S'insurgea-t-il.

-Parce que tu as une tête de hibou mal emplumé ! Ronchonna la rouquine.

-Ok, soupira le garçon, désolé...mais je n'aime pas avoir quelqu'un dans les pattes comme ça. Bref. Clint Barton, fit-il en lui tendant la main avec un demi-sourire ironique.

-Natasha Maximoff, affirma la fillette avec un sourire décidé en lui serrant la main.

-Enchanté. Bye.

Eberluée, Natasha regarda le garçon ressortir de sous la table, et outrée, le suivit à travers les rayons.

« -Non mais, tu es impossible, chuchota-t-elle avec colère. On ne plante pas les gens comme ça !

-...euh...si pourquoi ?

-Ca ne se fait pas, d'abord !

-Moi, je le fais.

-Hmjpmlj ! Goujat !

-Casse-pied.

-Sapajou !

-Pot de colle.

-Bon, fit Natasha, tentant d'enterrer la hâche de guerre. Que fais-tu là, en fait ?

-…je viens ici parce qu'il y a plus de livres intéressant qu'au niveau des collégiens.

-Ah oui ? Fit Natasha, intéressée.

-Oui.

-…

-…

-Développe ?

Clint soupira. Il s'arrêta et jeta un coup d'oeil à un rayon, d'où il sortit un livre qu'il tendit à Natasha. _Histoire des grands conflits du XXe siècle_. Natasha fit la moue. Il rangea le livre. Il repartit, elle le suivit.

« -D'accord. Tu viens souvent ici ?

-Dès que je peux, et que ce n'est pas trop bondé. Aujourd'hui, c'est idéal, les élèves sont ou en cours ou rentré chez eux...sauf qu'il y a une fille qui n'arrête pas de coller aux basques, glissa-t-il d'un ton narquois.

-Tu ne t'es jamais fais choper ?

-Moi ? Fit Clint avec indignation. Non enfin ! Mon père est un Marins, il m'a appris des techniques de camouflage et comment ne pas se faire prendre.

-Vraiment ? Fit la fillette avec admiration, « et c'est sûrement lui qui t'a transmis tes manières », ajouta-t-elle pour elle-même.

-Oui.

-Dis, Clint ? Demanda Natasha avec un grand sourire.

-Quoi encore ?

-Ca te dirait de devenir détective ?

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

T'Challa venait de finir son cours de samba avec les 8e niveau. Il demanda aux élèves de l'aider à ranger les costumes, parce qu'on « ne peut pas bien danser si on ne s'est pas vêtu correctement ! », répétait-il sans cesse à ses élèves. Pour T'Challa, le froissement des jupes et le galbe des pantalons noirs étaient aussi important que la précision des pas et l'ampleur des mouvements. Pas moyen, on danse en costume, quand on danse du latino. Il pensa soudain à Bucky qui, lui, dansait toujours habillé de la même manière, en pantalon, justaucorps et haut à manches longues, le tout, d'un noir plus noir que noir. Il désapprouvait totalement, et le lui avait fait remarquer à maintes occasions. C'était une offense à la créativité, tout simplement !

Alors que les derniers élèves du cours quittaient la salle, T'Challa vit entrer, comble d'une surprise, Sam Wilson, professeur de physique qui lui avait tapé dans l'oeil. Néanmoins, en le regardant venir vers lui avec un demi-sourire, le wakandien ne fit qu'un commentaire mental. « Y a pas à dire, c'est un beau morceau...mais il n'est pas Fury ». Haussant les épaules pour lui même, T'Challa lança le foulard qu'il était en train de plier dans le carton réservé à cet effet. Sam le rejoignit à ce moment-là, la mine très sérieuse.

« -Sam ! Bonsoir, cher physicien ! Claironna T'Challa, espérant ôter cet air trop sombre.

-Bonsoir T'Challa.

-Quel bon vent t'amène, l'ami ?

-L'Alpha du S.H.I.E.L.D. m'envoie chercher Black Panther.

-Le S.H.I.E.L.D. ? Je dépend des services wakandiens. Que me veut-il ? Demanda T'Challa, qui avait tout de suite perdu son envie de plaisanter.

-Il veut voir Black Panther. C'est très important. C'est en rapport avec Hydra.

-...d'accord. Je viens.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

« -C'est vraiment gentil de venir passer la soirée ici, Brock, dit Bucky en lui ouvrant la porte, vers 19h. Je ne suis pas tranquille, avec tu sais quoi…

-Ne t'inquiète pas Bucky, ça me fait plaisir, tu penses bien, dit Rumlow en refermant la porte derrière lui. Quelle meilleure façon de commencer le week-end ? Où sont les enfants ?

-Pietro est au bain, les filles dans la chambre des jumeaux. Tasha aide Wanda avec ses devoirs.

-Intéressant, murmura Brock, il n'y a personne pour m'empêcher de t'embrasser autant que je le veux, donc ?

-Pas dans l'immédiat non, fit Bucky avec d'un air mutin, laissant le taekwondoka l'attirer vers lui et l'embrasser. Que souhaites-tu manger, ce soir ? Demanda-t-il entre deux baisers. Pizzas ?

-Tu devrais plutôt me demander _qui_ je veux manger…, susurra Brock dans son cou, je me passerais volontiers de toute autre nourriture…

-...je…, bredouilla Bucky, rouge comme le drapeau de l'URSS. Ce sera pizzas alors ! Conclut-il, faisant celui qui n'a pas compris et s'échappant de l'étreinte de l'homme aux cheveux noirs. Je prends ta veste ? Proposa-t-il d'un air innocent.

-C'est bon, rit Brock, je sais où est le porte-manteau, je m'en occupe.

-Brock ?

-Oui ?

-Si…je te proposais de rester dormir cette nuit...avec moi, je veux dire...dans ma chambre...accepterais-tu...Même si...c'est un peu tôt pour moi…Je veux dire...peut-être pas ce soir...mais…

-Chhh, murmura l'autre en posant ses doigts sur sa bouche. Ce serait parfait de dormir avec toi, de juste dormir. Promis.

-Ok, sourit Bucky, je commande les pizzas. Je connais les goûts des enfants, mais toi, que préfères-tu ?

-Une quatre saisons !

-Ca marche.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Message vocal laissé à Bucky Maximoff, par Pepper Pots, à 22h54, le vendredi X septembre.

« Salut Bucky ! J'appelle sûrement un peu tard, tu dois être en train de dormir...euh...j'ai appris ce qui s'est passé chez toi hier, par T'Challa. Je voulais savoir si tout allait bien, pour toi et les enfants ? Est-ce que vous voulez venir ce week-end à la maison ? Ca pourrait être sympa et vous faire changer d'air ? Rappelle-moi demain matin, Bucky, je t'embrasse fort ! Et fais de beaux rêves… ! ».

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Une chambre plongée dans le noir. Deux corps entremêlés. Bucky, les cheveux à moitié répandus sur son visage, dort à poings fermés dans les bras de Brock. Il est détendu, un petit sourire flotte sur ses lèvres. Ils sont allongés dos contre torse. Brock a un bras autour de sa taille, et un autre qui sert d'oreiller à son endormi. Lorsque retentit le bip du téléphone de Bucky, indiquant qu'il a un nouveau message dans sa boîte vocale, l'homme aux cheveux noirs ouvre les yeux d'un coup. Ses yeux sont froids, à peine embués de sommeil. Avec lenteur, il fait glisser sa bouche sur le cou exposé de Bucky, l'embrasse, le mordille un peu, savoure l'offrance involontaire du danseur endormi. Ses yeux toujours aussi froids, il se rapproche de Bucky, resserre sa prise sur sa taille et enfouit son visage dans les cheveux bruns, respirant l'odeur masculine. Il referme les yeux ainsi. Bucky est à lui.


	6. Week-end à la mer !

Coucou ! C'est Lily, avec ENFIN le chapitre SIX des Aventures de la famille Maximoff ! Désolée, navrée, éplorée pour le retard que j'ai accummulé sur une fic qui pourtant n'était pas trop mal partie. Je vais vraiment faire des efforts pour relancer la machine ! D'autant plus que j'aime cette histoire et que j'ai plein d'idées -je sais à peu près ce qui va se passer et quand. Le problème reste de trouver le temps pour écrire.

Donc, avant de vous faire un petit descriptif de ce nouveau chapitre, je tiens à remercier Yasbaltrine et Rose-Eliade pour leurs reviews bien sympathiques sur le chapitre 5 ^^ ! Merci les filles !

Le nouveau chapitre s'intitule « Week-end à la mer » (très, très recherché). Et j'annonce un petit moment hot :3

Sur ce, bonne lecture :D ! Et n'oubliez pas de me faire savoir ce que vous en pensez :)

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Un éclair rouge. C'était chaud, et doux. C'était vif. Ca s'enroulait autour de ses bras, de ses poignets, poursuivant la caresse jusqu'au bout de ses ongles. Wanda sentait comme une douce brise lui soulever les cheveux et frôler sa nuque, et cette brise était rouge. La petite fille peinait à suivre tous les mouvements, toutes les intentions de ces petites arabesques rouges. Elles frôlaient sa joue, emportaient une mèche de cheveux bruns dans une fuite joueuse, s'enroulaient avec malice autour de sa cheville nue. Mais d'un coup, les arabesques commencèrent à s'affoler. Wanda ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qui pouvait irriter les éclairs rouges de cette façon, mais un sentiment de méfiance s'insinua dans son coeur. Elle sentait que quelque chose arrivait. Elle entendait les pas silencieux que cette chose faisait dans le brouillard rouge et noir qui lui obstruait la vue. Dans ce bourdonnement frénétique, la méfiance se changea en une peur aigue, précise, qui lui piqua le coeur comme une aiguille. Quelqu'un apparut soudain devant elle. Elle ne put le distinguer correctement. Seule certitude, la proximité de cet homme, autre certitude due à la carrure de l'individu. Il avança, et la peur mordit plus vivement. Les arabesques rouges n'avaient plus rien d'onctueux, plus rien de doux ou de chaud. Elles sifflaient comme des vipères en colère, comme des chacals affamés. Un éclair d'un vert malade leur opposa un court instant sa faible lueur avant de s'étouffer. « A l'aide...pitié... ». Une main immense balaya l'écho de cette voix d'un vaste geste, avant de fondre sur Wanda, minuscule.

De grands yeux craintifs s'ouvrirent soudain dans la nuit. Dans le blanc des yeux, encore rosé de minuscules arabesques rouges, brillait l'insécurité et le trouble alors même que le contenu du rêve, lui s'étiolait inévitablement dans l'esprit embrumé de sommeil. Tremblante, sans plus vraiment savoir pourquoi, Wanda attrapa son ours Captain America et sa couverture rose, avant d'aller se réfugier dans le petit lit de son frère qui, bien que profondément endormi, passa un bras autour d'elle lorsqu'elle se blottit contre lui. Rassurée, elle se rendormit en quelques secondes.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Un doux frôlement. Des ailes de papillons sur son front, son nez, la pointe de la sa joue. Une caresse au creux de ses cheveux. Bucky s'éveilla d'une manière si douce qu'il crut dormir encore. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux, sans y croire, et croisa au-dessus de lui un regard sombre qui le scrutait. Un sourire s'élargit sur le visage auquel appartenaient ces yeux.

« -Bonjour, murmura une voix grave.

-Bonjour, répondit Bucky, le ton de sa voix rendant comme une question.

-Bien dormi ? Demanda Brock.

Alors, Bucky réalisa que non, ce n'était pas un rêve, et que oui, il avait extraordinairement bien dormi. Sans répondre, il passa doucement ses mains sur la nuque de son brun pour l'attirer plus près de lui.

« -Je prends ça pour un oui, conclut Brock en souriant.

Il se rapprocha encore pour embrasser le danseur, écartant lentement la couverture pour prendre sa place. Bucky le regardait le sourire aux lèvres, les yeux brillants et embués. Il regardait Brock le regarder, et il voyait dans son regard des sentiments auxquels il avait peine à donner une réelle consistance. Il croyait reconnaître dans les yeux sombres, de l'affection, de la prudence, du désir, de l'assurance, du doute. En somme, il lisait en lui le cocktail émotionnel d'un homme attiré par un autre. Aussi lorsque Brock s'installa aussi doucement qu'une ombre entre ses jambes nues, il n'eut aucun mouvement de recul. Au contraire, il offrit sa gorge à ses baisers ensommeillés, passa ses bras autour d'un cou fort, enroula ses jambres autour d'une taille puissante.

« -Oh mais dis-moi, susurra Brock, Monsieur Maximoff est très _chaud_ au réveil. Je promets de m'en souvenir.

-Et _Monsieur Maximoff_ compte sur toi pour t'en souvenir, murmura Bucky à son oreille, constatant avec plaisir qu'un frisson chatouilla la peau hâlée du taekwondoka.

-Bucky ? Souffla Brock entre deux baisers.

-Brock ? Répondit le danseur sur le même ton.

-Je pensais à quelque chose…

-Partage tes pensées avec moi, alors ? Proposa Bucky en inversant leur position d'un vif mouvement de hanches, avec un petit sourire mutin.

-Avec plaisir, _mon_ danseur, sourit Brock. Je voulais te proposer un week-end à la mer.

-Un week-end à la mer ? Répéta l'autre, surpris.

-Oui. Je me dis qu'après la soirée éprouvante que vous avez vécu avec tes enfants, vous avez besoin de vous changer les idées, expliqua le taekwondoka. Il se trouve que j'ai une petite maison, en dehors de Malibu, à 100 mètres de la plage. Je me dis que nous pouvons très bien mettre quelques affaires dans un sac, et partir dans deux heures pour cette petite bicoque. On passerait faire quelques courses avant, et on irait passer du bon temps au bord de la mer. Je vous ferait un barbecue, et on irait ensuite allumer un feu de camp avec les enfants, et se raconter des histoires en mangeant des shamalows grillés. Le dimanche, je vous préparerai un superbe petit déjeuner. On déjeunerait aussi là-bas, et on rentrerait tranquillement en fin d'après-midi pour que les enfants ne se couchent pas trop tard, pour l'école le lendemain. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? On profiterait des dernières chaleurs pour se baigner, les enfants pourraient ramasser des coquillages, jouer dans l'eau, pêcher la crevette, faire du paddle...

Bucky, qui l'avait écouté en silence pendant qu'il li exposait son projet, hocha doucement la tête.

« -J'en pense que c'est une merveilleuse idée. Merci, Brock.

Il n'y avait plus rien de mutin dans son regard, seulement un profond étonnement. Cet homme était véritablement surprenant. Il n'avait de cesse de le prendre par surprise, dans le bon sens du terme. Il le soutenait, lui faisait du bien par sa présence. Contrairement à ce qu'auraient pu faire beaucoup d'hommes, il acceptait complètement le fait que Bucky ait des enfants et même, semblait les apprécier.

« -Tu es vraiment une perle, murmura Bucky.

-C'est toi qui dit ça ? Répondit le brun en posant ses mains sur les hanches pâles, sur le tissu du boxer noir.

-Arrête…, rit le danseur en posant ses propres mains sur celles de Brock. Ton idée est excellente, mais elle exclut le lambinage au lit, _chéri_ , ponctua-t-il d'un baiser sur les lèvres. Je vais me doucher.

Il roula lestement hors du lit, échappant en riant aux mains de Brock qui cherchaient à se saisir de lui. Le brun grogna quelque chose comme « c'est pas juste », avant de se rallonger de tout son long en soupirant. Seul un rire lui répondit de la salle de bain.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Natasha fixait un regard sceptique sur le pot de confiture de framboises devant elle. Ce pot de confitures de framboises, serviablement déposé par Monsieur Rumlow sur la table du petit déjeuner, entre le beurre de cacahuètes et le jus d'orange, était en lui-même parfaitement innocent, bien sûr. Mais l'ensemble de gestes qui l'avait conduit à cette place précise avait conduit du même coup la fillette dans de profondes réflexion sur divers sujets.

Tout d'abord, le responsable de la présence du pot de confitures de framboises sur la table. Monsieur Brock Rumlow. Son professeur de littérature et de taekwondo. Un membre du corps enseignant donc. Un personnage censé appartenir exclusivement à l'univers que constituait son école. Or, l'homme, qui faisait partie des derniers que la fillette aurait pu imaginer rencontrer chez elle, était non seulement chez elle, mais avait dormi _avec_ son père. Dans le _lit_ de son père. Parce que non, à l'heure où les grands étaient allés se coucher, la fillette ne dormait pas encore et, contrairement à ce qu'avait laissé entendre son père en disant qu'il allait préparer le canapé pour son collègue, Rumlow n'avait absolument pas dormi dans le salon. Après, rien n'était sûr, il était également possible, étant donné qu'il était entré dans _la chambre_ , et n'en était pas ressorti, qu'il ait dormi _par terre_ , mais cela, Natasha en doutait sincèrement. Pas quand le genre de regards que s'échangaient son père et son professeur étaient ceux qu'ils échangeaient.Néanmoins, l'idée que ledit professeur ait dormi _avec_ son père ne la dérangeait pas véritablement, même si voir son professeur en pyjama chez elle était en fait quelque chose de déroutant. Mais non, il n'y avait pas grand-chose qui la dérangeait à ce propos. Son père et Monsieur Rumlow avaient, même s'ils cherchaient à le cacher, des relations bien différentes de celles de simples collègues, et cela faisait plaisir à Natasha de savoir que son père avait ce qui se rapprochait d'un amoureux. La fillette ressentait malgré tout, à l'idée de voir quelqu'un tourner autour de _son_ papa, une petite pincée d'agacement et de jalousie, et se méfiait par principe de Brock, sans le montrer bien sûr, parce qu'il était vraiment gentil. Elle décida de se donner le temps d'accepter le bonhomme comme compagnon de son père. En plus, du temps, elle en avait, au moins un peu, car il fallait encore attendre que son papa leur présente officiellement, aux jumeaux et à elle-même, le taekwondoka comme son compagnon. Si l'affaire durait, bien entendu.

Ensuite, la confiture de framboises constituait, en elle-même, un objet de délit sur cette table. Dans cette maison, on évitait la confiture de framboises. Or, le futur-compagnon-officiel (FCO) de son père était sorti faire quelques courses pour leur petit-déjeuner de début de week-end, et avait acheté un pot de cette confiture proscrite. Proscrite de cette maison, parce que son petit frère était terriblement allergique à tous les dérivés de cette ravissante baie carmine. Cette allergie n'expliquait cependant pas totalement l'interdiction formelle d'apporter ne serait-ce qu'un peu de cet aliment chez les Maximoff. Non, la raison majeure était que Pietro, par malheur, _raffolait_ de la framboise. Il adorait ça. Mais ce n'était pas réciproque semblait-il. Pire encore, ce qu'il préférait par-dessus tout, c'était la _confiture_ de framboise, précisément le dérivé que son petit organisme tolérait le moins. C'était la grande tragédie de Pietro, même si à huit ans moins une semaine, on a vu pire comme cataclysme. Quoiqu'il en soit, Bucky régla le problème de la confiture en se saisissant du pot pour le percher là où Pietro ne pourrait pas l'atteindre, suivi par les yeux de chaton mouillé du petit garçon.

Penser à son adorable mais gourmand et suicidaire petit frère fit naturellement dériver les pensées de Natasha vers son adorable petite sœur qui, elle, semblait un peu ensommeillée, et un peu silencieuse. Bon, d'accord, elle était silencieuse la plupart du temps. Mais tout de même. Toute la famille savait que la fillette était sujette aux cauchemars, et veillait à ce que ses nuits ne soient pas trop mauvaises tout de même. Wanda avait-elle encore cauchemardé cette nuit-là ? Natasha aurait bien voulu en avoir le coeur net, mais ne souhaitait pas pousser la fillette à repenser à ses mauvais rêves si c'était bien le cas. Elle se promit de garder une oreille attentive la nuit suivante.

Enfin, penser aux maux de sa petite sœur lui fit penser à ceux de Loki. C'était le problème qui l'avait tracassée la veille, dans son lit, l'empêchant de s'endormir tout de suite. Elle n'avait pas rêvé, c'était bien des bleus qu'elle avait vu sur les bras de la petite allumette brune. Des vrais bleus écoeurants, plus jaunes et violets que bleu. Des blessures moches à voir, mais qu'elle n'avait aperçu que quelques instants et qui, pourtant, laissaient suggérer quelque chose de terrible. Natasha ne savait pas trop quoi penser. Les parents de Loki le battaient-ils ? Il était vrai qu'il ne parlait jamais de sa famille...peut-être était-ce le moment d'en savoir plus ? Malgré cette détermination que la rouquine avait d'agir rationnellement car, inconsciemment, elle voyait déjà là l'objet d'une nouvelle enquête, elle était surtout dominée par un sentiment d'urgence à faire quelque chose. La fillette considéra un moment l'idée de parler à son père de ce qu'elle avait vu, avant de balayer cette option. Non, d'abord, elle devait interroger Loki. Elle devait savoir ce qu'il en était vraiment. Elle résolut de le faire parler à la première occasion.

« -Natasha ? L'appela soudain Bucky en lui tendant une tartine de pain beurré, tout va bien, mon coeur ?

-Hein ? Euh...oui, merci Papa, fit la fillette en récupérant le morceau de pain.

-Encore désolé pour la confiture de framboises, Bucky, murmura un Rumlow penaud, assis entre Pietro et Natasha.

-Ce n'est pas grave du tout. Vraiment. Bon ! Les enfants, après le petit déjeuner, vous aurez le droit d'aller regarder un dessin animé, mais un seul, parce que nous devons partit tôt.

-On va où ? Demanda Wanda ?

-Nous allons passer le week end chez Brock, au bord de la mer !

-Au bord de la mer ? S'écrièrent Pietro et Natasha avec enthousiasme.

-Oui ! Alors je vais vous demander d'être efficaces, ce matin. On prend sa douche rapidement, on ne traînasse pas. Je vais vous aider avec vos sacs. On devra être partis au plus tard à 11h !

-Oui, Papa !

-Et il va falloir commencer à réflechir à votre fête d'anniversaire, les jumeaux, continua Bucky, lançant un regard pensif à son bol de café.

-Oh ? Fit Brock en regardant Pietro et Wanda tour à tour, quel âge ça va vous faire ?

-Huit ans, dit doucement la fillette.

-On va être des grands ! S'écria Pietro.

-Tu dis ça chaque année, ricana Natasha, et chaque année, tu le cries plus fort.

- _Pietro_ , gronda Bucky en voyant son fils tirer la langue à sa sœur, _tiens-toi bien_ , gronda-t-il en russe.

-Ouipapadésolépapa, fusa Pietro en plongeant le nez dans ses céréales pour se faire oublier, car son père était très à cheval sur les bonnes manières.

-Bon, sourit le danseur en attrapant un bloc-notes et un stylo, si nous faisions une petite liste des invités ? Il faut bien commencer quelque part.

-Dis, Papa, on peut inviter Shuri, Loki et Clint ?

-C'est pas ton anniversaire, d'abord !

-Qui est Clint ? demanda Bucky sans écouter sa pile électrique de fils.

-C'estungarçontuconnaispas…

-Hum, fit Bucky d'un air faussement nonchalant, je note. Pietro ? Des idées ?

-Je voudrais bien inviter mes copains !

-D'accord, Wanda ?

-Tonton Toto, Tata Pepper, Sammy…

-Sammy ? Tu veux dire Sam Wilson ?

Wanda hocha la tête en serrant son ours contre elle. Le danseur sourit et l'embrassa doucement sur le front. Sa fille avait cette véritable manie de donner des surnoms impossibles à tout le monde. C'était tout bonnement adorable. La fillette descendit de sa chaise pour se blottir contre lui, et le brun céda et la prit sur ses genoux.

« -Et on peut inviter mon prof d'art ?

-Monsieur Rogers ? Je note. C'est Tony qui va être content.

-Et Jane aussi.

-Et Tonton T'Challa.

-Et Sharon.

-…

-…

-Ce sera tout ? Demanda Bucky, le stylo en suspend au-dessus de la feuille.

-Pour l'instant oui, sourit Pietro de toute sa bouche pleine de trous -il était en pleine période de fuite massive des dents de lait.

-Parfait. Maintenant filez regarder votre dessin animé, je vous appellerai pour vous préparer.

Les enfants filèrent tout de suite sans demander leur reste. Bientôt parvint à Bucky et à Brock le son de ce qu'ils reconnurent comme une vieille version de Tom & Jerry, le dessin animé qui avait constitué toute leur enfance. Ils échangèrent un regard complice avant de commencer à ranger les reliefs du petit-déjeuner. Brock ouvrit le frigidaire pour que le danseur lui passe les bouteilles de lait, de jus de fruit, le beurre, la confiture de cerise et celle d'abricot. Puis, ils rassemblèrent les couverts et rangèrent le tout dans le lave-vaisselle. Alors que que le taekwondoka allait s'emparer d'une éponge pour passer un coup de propre sur le comptoir plein de miettes, Bucky intercepta son bras pour le tirer vers lui. Brock se laissa faire avec surprise, laissant son petit-ami lui crocheter le cou pour l'embrasser tout doucement. Il l'enlaça à son tour.

« -Tu sais, tu es invité, bien sûr, chuchota le danseur à son oreille.

-Où donc ?

-A la fête des jumeaux.

-Oh…tu es sûr ? Je ne voudrais pas m'imposer…

-Tu ne t'imposera pas, chuchota encore Bucky. Parce que je vais dire aux enfants que nous sortons ensemble.

-Ah oui ? Susurra Brock en raffermissant sa prise sur le corps serré contre lui, quand ça ?

-C'est en cours de réflexion. Pour l'instant, tu vas devoir te contenter d'un « très vite », sourit mutinement Bucky.

-Ca me conviendra très bien pour le moment, conclut son compagnon en reprenant les lèvres fines contre les siennes pour un doux mais sensuel baiser.

Il l'embrassa si bien qu'il finit par l'acculer contre le comptoir, allant presque jusqu'à l'y asseoir. Sans qu'il n'ait prémédité son geste d'aucune façon, sa main se retrouva en balade sous le t-shirt bleu du danseur, palpant attentivement les muscles souples, allant même jusqu'aux petits boutons de...une main sur son épaule stoppa tous ses mouvements. Un petit sourire contri aux lèvres, Bucky écarta la main baladeuse pour l'embrasser doucement, mais un baiser qui incitait à la patience. Un baiser qui disait « plus tard », « attends juste encore un peu ». Brock revint à la réalité. Sa main posée sur le haut de la cuisse du père de famille, l'autre main sur son ventre, son corps installé avec fougue entre les jambes couvertes d'un pantalon noir. Et les enfants à côté. Le taekwondoka se calma tout de suite, mais quémanda encore un baiser avant de reculer. Il revint ensuite à des activités plus innocentes, comme…comme passer l'éponge sur le comptoir. Ce qu'il comptait faire à la base, en réalité.

Pendant ce temps, Bucky attrapa son téléphone portable et sortit sur le perron de la maison. Il avait vu en sortant de la douche que Pepper l'avait appelé et s'était promis de lui rendre son appel avant de partir à la mer. Une voix ensommeillée lui répondit au bout de trois tonalités.

« -…fouaaa, bâilla Pepper, salut Bucky, tu vas bien ?

-Oh, mince, je t'ai réveillée ?

-Pas du tout…, marmonna Pepper, de toute façon, j'allais me lever…j'ai du travail…

-Un samedi matin ?

-Bref. Alors, tout va bien ? J'ai appris ce qui s'est passé…tu aurais du m'appeler, lui reprocha Pepper de sa voix je-suis-agacée.

-Excuse-moi…euh...on a été un peu secoués…

-Comment vont les enfants ?

-Bien ! Bien, tout le monde va très bien. On a été bien entourés alors…

-Bien entourés par qui je crois… ?

-Si tu penses à…

-Brock ? Le coupa Pepper avec un accent joyeux.

-Oui. Il a été présent, ça a rassuré les enfants, et moi aussi à vrai dire…

-C'est super Bucky. Vraiment super.

-Par contre, il y a eu autre chose…

-Quoi donc ? Fit Pepper, alarmée.

-Eh bien, hier matin, j'ai reçu une lettre d'un corbeau…ça disait « Je sais qui tu es. Attention… »…

-V'là aut'chose, ronchonna Pepper, ils pourraient pas te lâcher un peu la grappe ?

-Hm, toussa Bucky, peu habitué à entendre Pepper prendre ce ton-là.

-Bon. Donc vous venez chez nous ce week-end ?

-Justement, Pepper, je voulais te dire…Brock m'a proposé de nous emmener à la mer ce week-end…apparemment, il a une petite maison sur la plage en dehors de Malibu…

-Oooooh comme c'est romantique, susurra la rousse, très très intéressant. Evidemment, je veux tout savoir à ton retour.

-Mais oui, rit Bucky.

-Bon, je suis rassurée, si tu es avec lui, dit chaudement la jeune femme. Je vais te laisser, mon homme à moi se réveille. Je t'embrasse !

-Dis-lui bonjour de ma part.

-Ce sera fait. A plus tard Bucky !

-Ciao Pepper !

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

« -Papa ! Papa ! La mer, làààààà !

-Oui, Pietro, rit Bucky, je pense que nous l'avons tous vue.

Le voiture de Brock venait de s'engager sur une petite route terreuse, quittant l'autoroute menant à Malibu. Ils n'avaient pas roulé si longtemps que cela, réalisa Bucky en jetant un coup d'oeil à sa montre. Il n'était que 12h30. Le danseur s'étonna d'ailleurs de n'entendre aucun hurlement de faim à l'arrière. Les enfants étaient beaucoup trop occupés à regarder par les fenêtres ouvertes pour penser à quoi que ce soit d'autre. Même s'ils vivaient non loin de la mer, les Maximoff n'allaient pas souvent à la plage, ce qui expliquait les réactions plus qu'enthousiastes de la fratrie. Pietro était tellement collé à la vitre qu'il était presque assis sur sa grande sœur, qui ne bronchait pas, fascinée par les reflets du soleil dans l'eau. A son compteur, Brock venait de gagner 10 points bonus. Wanda observait elle aussi, quoique plus calmement, ses grands yeux ne perdant pas une miette du spectacle.

Au volant, le taekwondoka souriait, très satisfait de son petit effet. A côté de lui, Bucky était aussi subjugué, même si à l'instar de sa benjamine il était moins expressif. Le danseur glissa un regard vers son petit-ami, avisa son sourire, se surprit à sourire aussi. La journée s'annonçait bien. Rumlow croisa brièvement son regard, son sourire s'élargissant. « Il va falloir le dire aux enfants, aujourd'hui » se dit Bucky. Même s'il avait dit le matin même au professeur de littérature qu'il lui faudrait attendre un peu, il n'était pas certain d'y parvenir lui-même. Oui, c'était décidé, il le leur dirait le jour-même.

C'est à cet instant que la maison apparut. C'était plus un bungalow qu'une maison à proprement parler, car il n'y avait qu'un rez-de-chaussée, mais ce qu'en apercevaient les Maximoff de loin était déjà très séduisant. A mesure que la voiture s'approchait, ils discernèrent une véranda faisant tout le tour de la maison, qui s'aggrandissait de plus en plus. Elle était très jolie et son seul aspect était extrêmement reposante, constata Bucky. En bois, fraîchement repeinte d'une couleur beige avec un toit en tuiles bleue lavande et les battants des portes et des fenêtres de la même couleur. Rumlow se gara, aisément à quelques mètres de la maison, coupa le moteur.

« -Tout le monde descend ! Claironna-t-il.

-Moi d'abord ! S'écria Natasha.

-Comment ça, toi d'abord ? Répliqua Pietro.

En deux secondes, les deux gamins avaient mis les voiles, et couraient à toute vitesse vers la mer, à 50 mètres de là. Bucky les rappela en vain pour qu'ils reviennent prendre leurs sacs pendant que son compagnon ouvrait le coffre du véhicule.

« -Bah, laisse-les, va ! Rit Rumlow, je vais prendre leurs sacs. Ils reviendront quand ils auront faim.

-Raaaahh ces gosses ! Grogna Bucky en donnant son sac à Wanda.

-Je peux y aller aussi, Papa ? Demanda la fillette.

-Euh…bon, rends-moi ton sac, soupira le danseur.

La fillette fila sans demander son reste, rejoignant son frère et sa sœur déjà en maillots de bain et jouant dans les vagues. Pendant ce temps, les deux adultes récupérèrent les sacs des enfants, leurs propres sacs, ainsi que les courses qu'ils avaient faites sur le chemin. Bucky suivit Brock vers la maison, l'examinant avec curiosité. Il remarqua qu'à proximité se tenait un petit cabanon, où était probablement rangé le matériel de plage du taekwondoka. La maison elle-même était finalement plutôt grande, et haute sur pattes. Le perron avait au moins six marches. Adroitement, Brock attrapa les clés et ouvrit la porte pour laisser passer Bucky. A l'intérieur, c'était frais et spacieux, net, propre. Pas le genre d'endroit utilisé simplement l'été et abandonné le reste du temps.

« -Tu viens souvent ici ? Demanda le danseur.

-Au moins deux fois par mois, répondit Brock en posant les sacs de course sur le comptoir de la cuisine qui n'était pas dissociée de la pièce à vivre. Alors, qu'en penses-tu ?

-C'est adorable, souffla Bucky. Vraiment très beau.

-Je suis content que ça te plaise. Donne-moi ça, reprit Rumlow en récupérant les sacs de course de Bucky. Tu veux bien ouvrir les volets ? On va faire entrer un peu la lumière.

S'exécutant, le danseur se fit la réflexion que, même plongée dans la pénombre, la maison semblait lumineuse, du fait de la peinture blanche qui recouvrait ses murs en bois. Il poussa doucement un à un les jeux de volets du salon, les attachant à l'extérieur avec soin. Une fois cela fait, il alla aider Brock à ranger les courses. Il y avait dans la cuisine un frigidaire immense, en métal blanc, très surprenant. Le plan de travail était en céramique bleue pâle, d'une propreté irréprochable. Tout à son observation, Bucky ne remarqua pas qu'il était lui-même l'objet d'une minutieuse observation. Toujours à son rangement, Brock ne semblait pas pouvoir s'empêcher de ramener son regard sur le danseur, à portée de main. À cet instant, ses yeux restèrent impénétrables, ancrés sur la silhouette statique à côté de lui. Un reflet d'argent passa dans les prunelles, un reflet dur, quelque chose de glaçant. L'instant suivant, ses yeux reprirent un aspect plus chaleureux, son visage se défit du masque de fer qui semblait l'avoir remplacé quelques secondes. Il finit par abandonner son rangement pour se rapprocher du brun, s'accoudant au plan de travail à ses côtés.

« -On dirait que ça te plaît vraiment, nota-t-il malicieusement.

-…c'est…c'est toi qui a fait tout ça ?

-Oui. Enfin, je l'ai construite, si c'est ce que tu veux dire.

-Combien de temps ça t'a pris ?

-Pas si longtemps, sourit Brock. Je l'ai construite il y a un an à peu près, et depuis je la retape régulièrement…

-C'est vraiment beau…

-C'est encore plus plaisant maintenant…

Bucky se tourna vers l'homme à ses côtés, le regard interrogatif. Le taekwondoka eut un petit sourire.

« -Tu sais, j'ai construis cet endroit parce que la ville franchement, ce n'est pas mon truc. Je voulais avoir mon endroit à moi. Et puis, j'adore la mer. Alors, je me suis dis « pourquoi pas ». Je ne sais pas si tu as vu, mais il y a un cabanon à côté de la maison. Il y a des planches de paddle, de surf, à voile, et même un canoë que j'ai ramené d'une réserve indienne, rit Brock. Bref, venir les week-ends ici pour faire des sports nautiques dans un cadre sympa et se reposer dans une maison construite de ses mains, c'est vrai que c'est assez sympa.

Brock eut un petit rire un peu gêné.

« -Mais c'est vide. Tu sais combien de chambres il y a dans cette baraque ?

-Non ?

-Trois. Trois chambres. La mienne, et deux chambres d'amis. C'est un peu bête n'est-ce pas ? D'avoir construit des chambres d'amis.

-Non, pas du tout…

-Le truc c'est que…je ne pouvais pas envisager de construire cette maison uniquement pour moi. Même si ça me fait sentir que je suis seul. Disons qu'avoir construit cette maison avec une seule chambre…ça aurait été comme enterriner le fait qu'elle n'accueillerai jamais personne d'autre que moi…

-Eh, murmura gentiment Bucky en posant une main sur l'épaule de Brock, ne dis pas des choses pareilles…

-Je ne dis pas ça pour me plaindre, hein, Bucky. Si je dis ça, c'est uniquement pour te faire comprendre à quel point ça me fait du bien d'amener enfin des gens ici. Tu es là, avec moi, dans la cuisine, et bientôt tes gosses vont débarquer, trempés comme des soupes, et la maison va résonner de leurs voix…tu m'as fais un cadeau en acceptant de venir ce week-end, tu sais ?

-Tu sais, Brock, dit doucement le danseur sans ôter sa main, je pense que je peux comprendre…ta solitude, je veux dire. Bien sûr, j'ai les enfants, donc ce n'est pas la même chose, mais il n'empêche qu'il manque toujours quelqu'un d'autre…

-Tu me laisserais être ce quelqu'un d'autre… ? Hésita Brock sans oser bouger.

-Tu laisserais mes enfants ensabler ta maison ? Demanda très sérieusement Bucky, une lueur de malice au fond des yeux.

-Sans hésiter.

Et les enfants manquèrent effectivement d'ensabler la maison toute entière, mais leur père les intercepta avant la catastrophe. Il les enveloppa chacun dans une serviette, les écoutant distraitement babiller sur la chaleur de l'eau, comment ils avaient fait la course, joué à chat et à d'autres jeux. Infatiguable, la fratrie parlait déjà d'y retourner, et même Wanda ne s'arrêtait pas de parler. Cependant, un obstacle majeur semblait se dresser devant leur retour parmi les vagues. Leurs estomacs. Il était en effet 14h passées, et les canetons avaient besoin que leur maman canard les nourrisse. Brock était déjà sur le coup. Il avait sorti et allumé le barbecue, et préparait déjà les écrevisses et le poulpe à passer sur le feu. Natasha aida son père à préparer une salade de légumes, et les jumeaux mirent le couvert avant de partir en exploration dans la maison. Des bruits de cavalcades et de rires emplirent l'espace, et Bucky comprit ce qu'avait voulu dire Brock. Lorsqu'ils passèrent à table, le danseur fit un clin d'oeil discret au cuistot du moment, qui le lui rendit d'un grand sourire, qui passa moins inaperçu.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Dans son petit studio, accoudé à la table de la cuisine et le regard dans le vague, Steven Grant Rogers laissait refroidir son café. Café tiédi depuis longtemps déjà. Cela faisait une heure que le grand blond s'était assis et n'avait plus bougé, comme cela lui arrivait souvent depuis deux semaines. Il avait d'étranges moments d'absence pensive qui le figeaient dans ses activités. Préoccupé par de nombreuses choses, volant d'une pensée à l'autre par analogie ou très rationnellement, rêvant éveillé parfois. L'homme était tourné vers la fenêtre. De la porte d'entrée qui donnait directement sur la cuisine, on pouvait apercevoir de trois-quart son visage marmoréen. Il y avait dans ses traits, outre la passivité douce de son abandon pensif, une tristesse particulière. Elle tordait le coin de sa bouche aux lèvres fines, aiguisait le dessin de ses sourcils au-dessus de ses yeux d'une clareté vive. Dans cette eau limpide des iris s'accouplait en outre un reflet de colère glacée à la tristesse qui les figeait. La colère était bien là, sous-entendue dans la pression de la main supportant son menton pointu sur son autre main, dans son dos puissant et tenu très droit, dans sa jambre gauche impeccablement croisée sur la droite, dans le frémissement très léger de l'aile droite de son nez aquilin lorsqu'il expirait.

Dans le ciel de Californie, un vol d'oiseau déchira soudain la monotonie bleutée de l'été finissant. Du même coup, cette irruption de mouvement dans un espace immobile troubla les pensées de Steve, le ramenant à sa tasse de café. Il porta mécaniquement le breuvage à ses lèvres, et eu une moue dégoûtée. Bien sûr, le café était froid. Le professeur d'Arts Plastiques n'était guère amateur de café froid. Il se leva souplement pour s'en préparer un autre. Machinalement, il jeta un coup d'oeil à son petit studio, et se figea, son regard dardé sur un carton à dessin rangé entre d'autres cartons. De toutes les tailles et de toutes les formes. Ce carton-là était particulier, c'était un modèle qu'on ne fabriquait plus depuis plus de dix ans. Il était usé, fermé par des rubans noirs. Il reposait là, sagement, muet, gardant religieusement les secrets qu'on lui avait confiés. Steve récupéra le carton d'une main hésitante avant de revenir à la table de la cuisine avec son café. Il repoussa un peu la tasse pour avoir la place d'ouvrir le carton. Un éclat particulier anima ses yeux à ce moment précis.

Dans ce carton, des dessins et peintures, réalisés sur des feuilles de différents formats, couleurs, de papiers de différentes textures. Il y avait même un carré de soie peint avec une délicatesse rare. Ces travaux avaient été réalisés sur plusieurs années. Tous remontaient à dix ans en arrière. Dix ans. Quand la vie de Steve s'était suspendue. Bien sûr, elle ne s'était pas arrêtée, on ne peut pas stopper le cours d'une vie. Non, en vérité, on l'avait emputé. Et il avait bien fallut continuer à boiter sur le chemin. Mais aujourd'hui, Steve sentait la vie revenir à son corps endeuillé depuis dix ans. Il sentait la sève revenir et réchauffer ses membres, il entrevoyait un avenir différent de celui qu'il avait deviné et craint dix années durant. La perspective d'une vie avec _lui_ , de retrouvailles longtemps restées inenvisageables, malgré le mur qui se dressait entre eux deux.

Il était beau, cet homme qui peuplait le carton à dessin. Son sourire hantait chaque réalisation que Steve dévoilait à son regard. Il était là, sur chaque travail, sous chaque coup de crayon ou de pinceau. Sur le papier kraft, un croquis le surprenait réalisant des étirements, sur le papier à grain rouge, carmin, il était nu dans des draps parcourus de reflets d'ivoire, sur la soie, il pirouettait sans limite, sans peur, entier, libre, jeune pour toujours. Steve promenait ses doigts sur le corps de papier, se remémorant à peine de la chaleur du vrai, terrorisé par son oubli. Cela lui avait fait un choc, lorsqu'une petite fille rousse lui avait montré une photo montrant ce même homme, semblant extrêmement heureux, d'un bonheur qui le rendait terriblement désirable. Même s'il l'avait revu en chair et en os auparavant, cela lui avait fait un choc. Si cela le choquait autant, c'était parce qu'il ne pouvait pas imaginer le prendre en photo d'une manière différente. Il s'était dit qu'il aurait aimé rencontrer la femme qui avait pris cette photographie. Il s'était aussi senti terriblement jaloux. Jaloux que l'homme se soit laissé croquer, capturer dans une image qui n'avait pas été produite par lui-même. C'était idiot, Steven le savait, mais c'était ainsi.

Il arriva à la fin du carton, pourtant bien fourni, et avisa sa tasse de café. Il en bu une gorgée avant de grimacer. Il l'avait encore laissé refroidir. C'était écoeurant.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Un pas, deux pas. Pirouette. Un pas de côté, saut. Un pas en arrière, tête portée à gauche, dos droit. Pirouette. Pirouette. Pirouette. Saut. Reste en l'air le plus longtemps possible. Regarde droit devant toi. Tourne, avance, recule, saute ! Attention, déplie, tourne, demi-pointes. Saut !

Bucky dansait. Il dansait dans le sable, qui ne constituait pas la surface la plus adéquate. Il se contentait de figures simples, pas trop précises, pour ne pas laisser le sable l'entraver et risquer de se faire une entorse. Mais il avait une telle envie de danser. Danser pour dire bonsoir au soleil en train de se coucher. Danser pour accompagner la mer. Il avait laissé les enfants sous la garde de Brock, sur la terrasse de la maison. Après une longue après-midi de sports nautiques, entre paddle, canoë, et plongée, les enfants s'étaient douchés, puis rabattus sur une occupation plus calme, un Monopoly. D'ailleurs, Brock se faisait littéralement plumer.

Et pendant ce temps, le danseur se mouvait dans l'air du soir, de fin d'été, en douceur, et en même temps plein de vitalité. Il se sentait renaître, là, sur cette plage. Quelque part en lui, quelque chose s'était réveillé. Il n'avait jamais dansé comme cela, ou du moins, pas pendant les dix années passées à Malibu. Il ne se rappelait pas avoir dansé ainsi. Mais son corps, si. Son corps en redemandait, voulait sauter encore, voulait tourner, tester les limites, aller, s'arrêter, repartir en sens inverse. Des images défilaient dans son esprit, ses enfants, la mer, les yeux bleus et tristes de Steven Rogers, les lèvres chaudes de Rumlow, ses élèves en train de danser, le pot de confiture de framboises planqué en haut de l'étagère, la lettre du corbeau, un grand condor qu'il avait aperçut une fois, survolant Malibu, ce qui l'avait étonné, Natasha boudeuse dans le bureau de Fury, des arabesques rouges sur une feuille blanche. Il dansa de plus belle, presque en transe, oubliant ce qui n'était pas le sable, l'eau et l'air chaud.

Il n'entendit pas un jeune être s'approcher de lui, en silence, peut-être justement parce que le silence n'était pas son habitude. Pietro regardait son père avec une admiration rêveuse, son petit corps de jeune garçon tendu comme un arc, tant il brûlait de le rejoindre et de copier ses mouvement. Il n'osa pas cependant, il avait trop peur de ses mouvements imparfaits. Inconsciemmement, il sentait qu'il risquait de briser quelque chose de sacré. Alors, il ne bougea pas de là où il était. Non plus lorsqu'il sentit derrière lui la présence de sa petite sœur et sa main dans la sienne, ni quand il sut que Natasha et Brock étaient là eux aussi. Un moment passa. Le soleil se coucha finalement. La magie s'évapora, Bucky réalisa qu'il était observé. Mais loin d'être gêné, il les rejoignit, la démarche féline et souple, et un sourire aux lèvres. Surprenant tout le monde, il se dirigea droit vers Brock et prit son visage entre ses mains pour l'embrasser avec beaucoup de douceur. Natasha vit ses suppositions confirmées plus vite que prévu, Pietro sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher, et Wanda haussa des sourcils très surpris. Leur papa embrassait un autre monsieur ! D'un coup, l'autre monsieur, Brock Rumlow, prit une nouvelle dimension à leurs yeux. Il prit une nouvelle consistance, du statut d'ami de leur père à celui d'amoureux, il y avait pour eux une distance considérable.

« -Papa ? Appela doucement Wanda.

Bucky se détacha du taekwondoka qui s'était laissé faire sans se plaindre, au contraire, et se tourna vers ses enfants qui attendaient une explication. Il leur sourit avec amusement.

« -Les enfants, venez par là, fit-il en leur tendant les bras et en se décallant pour les laisser faire face à Brock, je vous présente mon amoureux, Brock Rumlow, dit-il avec un sourire enfantin.

-Bonjour Brock, fit Pietro par automatisme.

-Ca fait combien de temps ? Demanda Natasha pour vérifier que ses observations avaient été exactes.

-Et vous vous êtes rencontrés comment ?

-Vous vous bisouillez souvent ?

-Vous vous êtes mis à l'envers ?

-Pietro !

-Oh bah quoi…

-Mon dieu, ce gosse est précoce.

-Tu serais surpris.

-Mais alors, s'écria Wanda, si tu es l'amoureux de notre papa…ça veut dire que tu es notre deuxième papa ?

-…eh bien, risqua Rumlow en jetant un coup à Bucky qui l'encouragea d'un signe de tête, si vous voulez bien et seulement si vous le voulez bien, oui…

-Je n'ai rien contre, sourit Natasha.

Pietro hocha la tête et Wanda ne réagit pas particulièrement. Bucky ne s'en inquiéta pas, car sa cadette avait toujours besoin d'un peu de temps pour accorder sa confiance. Ce comportement fit néanmoins réfléchir Natasha. Sa petite sœur avait en général de bonnes intuitions.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps sur la côte californienne. Les enfants dormaient depuis un moment, assommés par cette journée riche en émotions. Pour le dessert, Brock avait allumé un feu de camp sur la plage, et ils avaient fait cuire des chamallows en se racontait des blagues et en chantant des chansons populaires. Les enfants s'était régalés, et en plus des chamalows, Brock avait distribué à tout le monde de la glace vanille avec une sauce au chocolat à tomber par terre. Inutile de dire que les enfants étaient rapidement tombés de sommeil. Même Natasha qui, plus grande, parvenait normalement à résister plus longtemps que les jumeaux. Brock et Bucky les avait bordés, dans les chambres qu'ils avaient choisi dans l'après-midi. Il n'était pas 22h. Le taekwondoka avait alors proposé un digestif à son petit-ami désormais officiel, qui avait accepté avec plaisir. Ils s'étaient installés confortablement sur le canapé du salon, et avaient discuté de choses et d'autres, notamment de la réception de la nouvelle de leur couple par les enfants. Brock était heureux que Bucky se soit décidé aussi vite à le leur dire. Il était même surpris. Bucky avait haussé les épaules lorsqu'il lui avait demandé ce qui l'avait décidé. Il avait écarté la question d'un autre baiser.

Ils n'avaient pas tardé à rejoindre la chambre de Brock, car il était 23h passées. La main de Brock trouva celle de Bucky pour le guider dans le couloir jusqu'à _leur_ chambre, celle qu'ils partageraient cette nuit-là. Le danseur sentit sur lui le regard insistant de son compagnon, sentit sa main remontant le long de son bras. Il croisa son regard et s'échappa vers la salle de bain, prétextant se laver les dents. Rumlow eut un petit sourire, pas dupe pour un sou.

Lorsque Bucky revint dans la chambre, le taekwondoka était dans le lit en marcel noir et caleçon, allongé dans le lit avec le drap sur ses hanches, et ses bras croisés derrière la tête, semblant dormir. Le danseur hésita un instant devant la conduite à tenir. Il n'osait rejoindre l'homme en face de lui, pris d'une inhabituelle timidité. Les yeux de Rumlow s'ouvrirent soudain, comme s'il avait senti son embarras. Il ne fit pas un geste, se contentant de regarder intensément son petit-ami, d'un œil noir de désir, charmeur, à peine entrouvert. Bucky se sentit soudain plus à l'aise. Il rejoignit tranquillement Brock dans le lit, lui souriant gentiment. Ce dernier sembla s'éveiller soudain. Il se redressa et attrapa Bucky par le coude pour l'attirer contre lui d'un mouvement souple. Le père de famille était encore habillé de son haut bleu, et de son pantalon noir qui le moulait juste assez pour éveiller l'imagination de son compagnon. Brock commença à l'embrasser doucement. C'était de chastes baisers, simples, doux, répétés. Du moins, au début. Rapidement, l'homme aux cheveux noirs approfondit le baiser qu'il donnait au danseur, dont il comptait bien faire son amant ce soir-là. Ses mains, jusque-là sagement posées sur la taille couverte de tissu noir, descendirent sur les hanches, et l'entraînèrent encore plus contre lui, jusqu'à le faire asseoir à califourchon sur lui. Bucky rougit en sentant l'entrejambe de Brock doucement éveillée contre ses fesses. Celui-ci ne cessa pas ses baisers, devenant de plus en plus ardent, resserant son étreinte, comme s'il craignait que le danseur ne s'enfuit. Il laissa ses mains s'aventurer sur le corps encore trop couvert pour lui. Il lui détacha les cheveux que Bucky avait noué en chignon comme il le faisait souvent, lança l'élastique au loin pour passer pleinement ses doigts dans les boucles brunes. Son autre main descendit le long du dos souple avant de remonter pour se glisser sur la peau du ventre, sous le tissu bleu timoré.

« -Brock…, souffla Bucky, les enfants…

-Dorment à poing fermé depuis deux bonnes heures, éreintés par une longue après-midi à la mer, sourit le brun contre les lèvres de son amant.

-...tu avais tout prévu, n'est-ce pas… ? Susurra Bucky

-Pas tant que ça, répliqua Brock en attrapant tout à coup à pleines mains les fesses du danseur pour le rapprocher encore, lui arrachant un gémissement étouffé. Cesse de chercher des excuses, Bucky, souffla-t-il en cherchant à se maîtriser, j'ai envie de toi, ne m'éloigne pas, laisse-moi te montrer, te faire gémir...cesse de dresser des obstacles entre toi et moi…, acheva-t-il en embrassant passionnément la gorge du danseur, qui se cambra sous la caresse.

Bucky ne résista pas. Il ôta de lui-même son haut qu'il balança à l'autre bout de la chambre avec une sensuelle désinvolture qui excita terriblement son amant. Celui-ci voulut passer ses mains sur le torse dévoilé, mais le danseur l'en empêcha, attrapant au vol ses mains pour le plaquer sur le matelas. Brock eut un sourire séduit, envoyant un coup de bassin involontaire qui fit gémir le brun. Bucky ne perdit néanmoins pas tout de suite ses moyens. Avec un sourire charmeur, il arracha son haut à Brock, et repoussa le drap pour dévoiler le reste de son corps, uniquement caché par le caleçon qui, en vérité, ne cachait plus grand-chose. Il passa une main trop lourde, ou trop légère, sur la virilité dont la vue l'excitait plus qu'il n'osa se l'avouer. Brock se tendit, avide de sentir le danseur plus près, mais curieux de voir ce que Bucky lui réservait ensuite. Celui-ci se leva, au grand daim de Brock qui gémit de frustration, mais qui se tut tout de suite, subjugué par la vue de son amant en train de faire lentement descendre son pantalon le long de ses cuisses. En dessous, il ne portait rien. Du tout. Et il semblait lui aussi plutôt excité. Brock se redressa en position assise alors que le danseur remontait sur le lit et voulut l'embrasser. Bucky se déroba encore, joueur. Il baissa la tête vers le bas ventre de Brock, éraflant doucement avec ses dents la peau sensible du ventre. Enfin, il attrapa le haut du caleçon entre ses dents et tira dessus pour le faire descendre, dévoilant la virilité pleinement érigée de Brock qui frémit de la sentir enfin à l'air libre. Lentement, le danseur attrapa d'une main le caleçon pour le faire tomber derrière lui, au pied du lit. Puis, une nouvelle fois, il revint vers Brock, marchant à quatre pattes sur le lit, le faisant déglutir de désir.

A la place de sa bouche, le taekwondoka embrassa la gorge pâle lorsqu'elle fut -enfin- à sa portée, pendant que les mains de Bucky parcouraient avec curiosité son propre torse. Celles de Brock revinrent dans les cheveux dont il hûma l'odeur enivrante. Un sourire carnassier s'étira soudain sur ses lèvres, que surprit Bucky sans comprendre. D'un coup, il se retrouva plaqué sur le matelas, Brock au-dessus de lui l'embrassant à pleine bouche, maintenant ses poignets au-dessus de sa tête d'une main et parcourant son corps pâle de l'autre. Bucky rejeta la tête en arrière en haletant lorsque l'homme écarta avec lenteur ses jambes pour s'installer doucement entre elles. Il gémit franchement lorsque, d'une pression, sans prévenir, son amant inversa de nouveau les positions, se retrouvant assis, avec Bucky sur lui, l'entrejambe de Brock de nouveau délicieusement pressée contre ses fesses, libérée cette fois.

« -J'espère que tu es endurant, James Buchanan Maximoff, susurra Brock entre deux baisers.

-Pour qui me prends-tu, Rumlow ? Rétorqua chaudement Bucky.

Pour toute réponse, le taekwondoka fit jouer ses hanches avec un sourire gourmand, arrachant un gémissement au danseur, et éteignit la lampe de chevet, plongeant les deux amants dans le noir.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

« -Non, Tony, soupira Bucky contre son smartphone, je te l'ai dis, et je l'ai dis à Pepper, nous ne pouvons pas venir ce week-end, parce que nous sommes chez mon copain.

-…

-Non, Tony, je ne peux pas t'envoyer Rogers…je ne crois pas qu'il oserait se pointer comme ça, comme une fleur chez des gens qu'il ne connaît pas…

-…

-Tony. Je t'ai dis que j'étais en couple.

-…

-De toute façon, tu pourras le voir à l'anniversaire des jumeaux, samedi prochain !

-…

-Oui, je pense que c'est possible. Ça fera très plaisir à Wanda !

-…

-Oui. Ça marche. Embrasse Pepper. Bon dimanche !

-…

-Ciao, Tony.

Bucky raccrocha avec un petit sourire désabusé. Il savoura tranquillement la petite brise qui soufflait de la mer et caressait la véranda. La maison était silencieuse, car il était très tôt, mais le danseur avait été tiré du lit par un appel d'un Tony surexcité, et il avait bien fallu répondre. C'était à regret qu'il s'était extirpé des draps et des bras de Brock, pour aller discuter en privé avec le mari de Pepper. L'air était frisquet, car le soleil n'était pas encore apparu à l'horizon, même s'il faisait déjà jour et que le ciel avait pris de belles teintes bleues, vertes et orangées. Bucky frissonna. Resserrant son gilet autour de lui avant de rentrer en fermant la porte derrière lui. À pas de loup il rejoignit la chambre de Brock, ôta son gilet et se blottit dans les draps de nouveau. À côté de lui, l'homme aux cheveux noirs dormait à poings fermés. Bucky se retourna pour lui faire face, tentant de faire taire le puissant sentiment de culpabilité qui lui étreignait le coeur.

Il n'avait pas pu. Cela avait été juste impossible. La veille, il n'avait pas pu aller plus loin avec son petit-ami. Ils n'avaient pour ainsi dire pas dépassé les préliminaires. Bucky n'avait pas compris ce qui s'était passé en lui, car c'était bien lui qui avait demandé à ce qu'ils restent là où ils en étaient. Il en avait pourtant terriblement envie. Brock lui plaisait vraiment, et il n'avait plus eu personne depuis vraiment longtemps. Ils étaient tous les deux excités et prêts à passer aux choses sérieuses. Mais non. Bucky n'avait pas pu. Il avait ressenti, peu après que Brock ait éteint la lumière, un sentiment aigu de culpabilité, comme s'il s'était apprêté à faire quelque chose de mal, en sachant bien qu'il faisait quelque chose de mal. Il ne savait pas pourquoi. Il s'était senti exposé, en danger, sans aucun explication. Brock n'était certainement pas un danger, en tout cas, pas avec lui, malgré ce qu'en disait Sam. Il se sentait même en sécurité avec lui. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi cette insécurité ? Cette culpabilité ? Ce sentiment de ne pas être à sa place et de se mettre en péril ?

C'était à n'y rien comprendre. Et Brock, compréhensif, avait accepté son choix sans poser de questions, bien qu'un peu frustré de ne pouvoir enfin connaître Bucky. Au lieu de s'agacer ou de se mettre en colère, il avait rassuré le danseur, qui ne comprenait rien à ce qui lui arrivait. Il lui avait chuchoté bien des mots tendres, lui assurant qu'ils avaient tout leur temps, que Bucky déciderait lui-même de quand ils réessayeraient, s'ils devaient réessayer.

Ce matin-là, en observant son petit-ami endormi, se dit que c'était là un homme bien particulier, et qu'il avait de la chance de l'avoir rencontré.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Et voilààààà :) C'était le chapitre 6.

Au programme du chapitre 7, entre autres, Natasha mène l'enquête, et c'est qu'il y a pas mal de choses suspectes à élucider…


End file.
